Let Her Go
by Tanith2011
Summary: News in the Stone family brings about unexpected changes, regrets and realizations that some things only come once in a life time. Mean while a dark shadow falls over San Francisco, threatening to alter the lives it touches.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: This is a story I had written as a one-shot for a challenge some time ago (I don't even remember what the challenge is anymore). I have decided (with the help of some nudges) to expand on the story. To do that I made a few changes and this will be a follow-up of sorts to my stories: "Seeing is Believing" and "Revelations". There are important references made to both stories included in this one so while it isn't absolutely necessary to read the other two stories first, it would help to understand the AU romance I have created for Jeannie and Steve. I'm happy to explain in a PM should you prefer a quick run through :-)**_

 _ **My muse was inspired by the following songs: "Let Her Go" by Passenger, "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran, "In Love Again" by Colbie Caillat and "Wasted Time" by The Eagles.**_

 _ **Also wanted to let my readers know, this story won't be updated regularly as it is a difficult one to write but due to the nature of the subject, the plot will move slow enough that each chapter could be read as a one shot. Not sure if that makes sense but I'll see how I go. I will try my best to write as much as I can.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters, locations or canon information depicted in the series "The Streets of San Francisco". I'm just borrowing them for my pleasure and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

* * *

 _Well you see her when you fall asleep_  
 _But never to touch and never to keep_  
 _Cause you loved her too much and you dived too deep_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _\- Passenger "Let Her Go"_

Pacing the living room floor, Jeannie tried to come up with the most appropriate way to break the news of her engagement to her audience. "I have an announcement to make," she said in a rush as she looked bravely at the two men to whom she was closest.

Mike and Steve exchanged a bemused look before Mike turned to face his beaming daughter. "Sweetheart, whatever it is, you have us on the edge of our seats!"

Jeannie bit her lower lip then took a deep breath but Steve cut in.

"Don't tell me. You bought a new car?" Steve pretended to be shocked and disappointed. "I thought you liked the one we got for your birthday!"

Jeannie crossed her arms and shook her head, still smiling, then when she felt she would burst at the seams if she held back a moment longer, she held out her hand.

Mike and Steve stared open mouthed at what appeared to be an engagement ring wrapped around Jeannie's finger. The solitaire diamond almost blinded Mike with its brilliance as he continued to study the jewel while Steve tore his eyes off it and stood up in all seriousness.

"Who…who…is it Holden?" Mike stammered, taking his daughter's hands in his as he too rose to his feet.

Jeannie nodded anxiously. "He proposed to me last night!"

"Isn't this a little fast? I mean you've only known the guy, what? A month?" Steve blurted out, nervously, before he could stop himself.

A little taken aback by Steve's reaction, Jeannie turned to face him. "Steve, we knew each other in high school. I know we've only been dating for a little over a month but it's not like I'm about to marry a complete stranger. Besides, I thought you'd be happy for me?" Pouting, Jeannie searched Steve's face, trying to read his thoughts but found he had closed himself off to her. She turned to her father and for a moment she caught his partner's expression mirrored on his features but then a smile broke out and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

While Mike had to agree with Steve, he decided to break the awkward moment and act the part of a happy father, at least for now. After all, Jeannie was not his little girl any more. He knew that there may come a day when someone would ask for her hand in marriage. But that didn't mean he stopped caring for her and the choices she made or with whom she made these choices with. Right now, though, his Jeannie needed his support. He could see it in her eyes that now was not the time for that father and daughter talk that he could see forthcoming. Drawing a deep breath, Mike gushed, "Sweetheart…congratulations! This calls for a celebration. How about dinner tonight, someplace a little fancier than Benny's Burgers?" He leaned forward and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"That would be lovely, Mike," Jeannie replied, grinning once again. Breaking away from her father's embrace, she faced Steve and almost pleaded, "Steve, you will join us, won't you?"

Not wanting to hurt Jeannie's feelings, Steve forced a smile. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Congratulations." He kissed Jeannie tenderly on the cheek and swallowed the painful lump that had settled in the back of his throat. "I just want you to be happy," he whispered in her ear before pulling away.

"I know, Steve," Jeannie said quietly. The way Steve looked at her as he said those words made her heart ache with a profound sadness she couldn't quite explain. While she had her suspicions over his sudden change in spirits, she couldn't quite understand why. It had been two years since they shared a remotely romantic moment when she had witnessed a horrible crime and Steve had been assigned to protect her. They had agreed at the hospital that they weren't going to go down that road. A relationship was just going to be too hard and at the time she didn't really believe either of them were ready to commit to one another, particularly if it meant a long distance realtionship. For the first few months when she returned to college, Steve had called two or three times a week and they'd talk about random things and things that made them both laugh. The calls became a monthly check-in then nothing at all. Jeannie had been admittedly disappointed at heart and there were a number of occasions when she had had a bad week and she realized she really missed talking to Steve but he never answered her calls or he would say he was about to head out and brushed her off. She had cried herself to sleep because she felt she had lost a good friend. Then a year ago during a surprise birthday party that Mike had thrown for her with Steve Irene and the guys from SFPD's homicide department, she thought she had seen the Steve she missed so dearly. The next day, he avoided her like the plague. _What is it with men?_

Jeannie realized she had been silent for far too long. She cleared her throat and started to say how much Steve's support meant to her when he reached out and gently squeezed her arm, silencing her.

"I have to go," Steve quickly cut in before Jeannie had a chance to say anything else. "I'll see you at dinner tonight. Call me and let me know where you'll be dining." He gave the college girl a smile that was meant to be a smirk but he couldn't pull it off this time.

"I will," Jeannie promised, returning the smile genuinely even though she noted that Steve's fell short of reaching his eyes.

Mike shifted his gaze to his partner and wondered what was bothering him. Something had triggered a change in Steve's mood and Mike planned to find out what it was the next time he was alone with him. "You better dig out your best suit for tonight, Buddy Boy." Giving Steve a friendly swat on the arm, Mike watched his partner walk out of the house with his shoulders slumped.

Jeannie eyed Steve as he closed the front door, disappointed with his reaction. She had expected him to be happy for her but instead he seemed distant and it hurt her more than she thought it would.

"Everything alright, Sweetheart?" Mike asked casually. He laid his hands on her shoulders and peered into her face.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm just…" Jeannie started then changed course, "So, where do you propose we have dinner tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking…"

* * *

Steve stood with his back pressed against the door of Mike's house and leaned his head against the wood. The world spun and adrenaline pounded through his veins as emotions he hadn't expected to surface threatened to overwhelm him in ways he never experienced before. Closing his eyes, he drew a long, deep breath and tried to accept Jeannie's announcement with good grace but he found himself fighting the urge to wheel around and punch a hole through the door. To him, Jeannie's engagement marked a sad goodbye to what could've been as she forged a new beginning with Whitney Holden, leaving him feeling hollow inside. Exhaling heavily, Steve tore himself away from the door and quickly walked down the stairs. Shakily, he climbed into his Porsche, gunned the engine and drove away, not wanting to linger a moment longer at the Stone residence. As he drove toward his home, he almost laughed out loud when he thought about the time he had wasted going out with girls who had very little interest in spending their future with him, just because he had been too afraid to commit himself to the one person whom he cared about the most. The one person he never wanted to hurt. The only person he wanted to share his heart and soul with. He hated himself for not making a move sooner. He always thought that there was plenty of time to reveal how he felt. Thinking a little time wasted might make it easier to commit himself to a relationship. _Well, Buddy Boy, you've certainly_ wasted _enough time. It's too late now. You loved her and you let her go. Irene Martin was right._ He still recalled her words from a year ago _, "don't wait too long."_ Why didn't he listen? Was it because he was afraid what Mike would think? While Mike had made it know he was hesitant about a whirlwind romance between his partner and his daughter, why hadn't he tried harder to prove to Mike him that he really loved Jeannie? That he was ready to commit if she was? Or maybe he was afraid Jeannie would turn him down.

 _Maybe that's it. After all, she did move on and she did commit. Just not with me._


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: A warm and appreciative thank you goes to all my readers for their kindness and understanding. Here's the next installment.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

 _Same old empty feeling in your heart_

 _Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

 _*Passenger - "Let Her Go"_

Keeping his promise to Jeannie that he would make it to dinner, Steve showered and got dressed in his best suit. Gunning the engine of his Porsche to life, he drove to the upscale French restaurant located near the Embarcadero. It was a busy evening and parking was a challenge in itself. He looked at his watch and saw that he was already late. Abandoning his attempts to find a parking space close to the restaurant, he drove into a small side street and pulled his car against the curb. Exiting the vehicle, he locked the door then started the short walk back to the main road. He tried his best to wear an expression that remotely resembled one of happiness but the emptiness in his heart felt like an open wound, bleeding out and killing him slowly inside. He felt wretched, mostly because he didn't understand why it was hurting so much to lose someone he had no hope in hell of being with in the first place. Jeannie was Mike's daughter first and foremost. He barely got to see her except when she stayed at Mike's during college break. They didn't make an effort to keep in touch while they were a part. _Correction, I didn't make an effort_. They never even dated for crying out loud! Steve was so frustrated in himself that he walked straight past the restaurant and had to double back when he realized he had been walking for a lot longer than he should have. Using the reflection from the windows, he adjusted his tie one last time before he entered the restaurant and approached the waiter at the front desk.

"Reservation for Stone. Mike Stone," Steve told the waiter who scrolled through bookings on his list then indicated for Steve to follow him.

When Steve reached the table, he thanked the waiter.

"Steve!" Jeannie greeted cheerfully.

"Sorry, I'm late," Steve apologized. He gave everyone around the table a warm smile and felt a little embarrassed that he was the last one to arrive. An empty spot was left for him between Inspector Irene Martin and Whitney Holden. He'd only met Holden once and that was very briefly when he had picked up Jeannie from Mike's place to go play tennis. Personally, he would've taken her bowling but he kept his opinion to himself. It wasn't that he took an instant dislike to the guy. He was openly friendly to him at the time but that was because he didn't think for a moment that Jeannie could be interested in a relationship with him. The way he figured, Jeannie would find him boring and move on from her crush.

 _No harm done. Right?_

 _Wrong._

"Steve, glad you could make it," Whitney rose from his chair and extended his hand.

Steve shook it in good grace. "Thanks." Of course what he really wanted to say was, _Sure you are. You don't even know me, you lying bastard._ His rebellious side approved his train of thought while a more sensible voice silently reprimanded him, telling him to give the poor guy a chance.

A toast was soon in order and as expected, Mike had a speech prepared, though Steve was barely listening to a word of it. Finally, menus were opened and a waiter started to take down their orders. When it came to Steve's turn, he had trouble choosing what he wanted and he could barely pronounce the names of the dishes. Mike chuckled and Irene took sympathy by doing her best to communicate to the waiter on Steve's behalf. To add to the young Inspector's chagrin, Whitney fluently ordered for himself and Jeannie in French.

After dessert, the two ladies excused themselves to use the ladies' room, leaving Steve in the company of his partner and Jeannie's fiancé. An awkward silence fell, broken by Mike who asked Whitney what it was like to work with his father.

"He's great! You know, we're working on some pretty big projects in the Mission District and South Beach. Of course, it's a work in progress and with the wedding….well, it could be another six months before we can start demolishing the buildings," Whitney explained.

"Demolishing?" Mike raised his eyebrows. "That's pretty fast. There's a lot of people living in those apartments that your father's company are in negotiations with. With all the protests going on, I just thought it would be at least another year." Mike smiled, not wanting to offend the young man who was to be his future son-in-law.

Whitney nodded thoughtfully. "To be honest with you, I thought the same thing but my father can be a persuasive man. Strictly legal of course."

"So, you're in the development business?" Steve added, searching for clarification, more as a distraction and to be polite rather than anything else.

"That's right. My dad's been doing it all his life but I've just started working with him when I moved here," Whitney revealed.

"So, what have we missed?" Irene asked as she and Jeannie both returned to their seats.

"Oh nothing. Just boring work stuff," Mike chuckled. "Listen, let me take care of the bill and we can head back to my place. Whaddya say?"

Irene grimaced. "I'd love to, Mike, but I have a report to finish tonight and an early start tomorrow so I'm gonna have to cut the evening short." She turned apologetically to Jeannie. "I'm sorry, honey."

"Hey, it's okay, really!" Jeannie smiled and gave Irene an affectionate hug. "I'm just so happy you could make it!"

"What about you, buddy boy, huh? You're swinging by aren't you?" Mike shook Steve by the scruff of his neck playfully.

Steve kicked himself for not being quick enough to think of an excuse so he lamely muttered, "I..uh…I think I'll just head on home. Got a killer headache."

Mike studied his protégé for a lingering moment before he replied, "Okay. What about you, Whitney?"

"Actually, Mike, I told my father I'd swing by his office later to finish a few things for the board meeting tomorrow," Whitney said. He gave Jeannie's hand a squeeze. "I'm sorry, Princess. But I promise I'll make it up to you."

Jeannie leaned forward and kissed Whitney on the lips. "It's okay, babe. We're still on for tomorrow night, right?"

"Of course," Whitney cupped Jeannie's face in his hand and returned the kiss.

Steve shifted uncomfortably in seat and turned away from the happy couple. Suddenly dinner wasn't sitting so well in his stomach and he felt a sudden psychological urge to vomit.

"Mike, thank you for organizing this. It was very generous of you," Whitney thanked Stone before addressing the others. "And thank you all for coming. It means a lot to me and Jeannie."

"You just take real good care of my daughter," Mike wagged his finger and winked.

A round of thank you's and goodbyes followed while Mike took care of the bill then once everyone collected their coats, they filed out and made their way home.

* * *

Mike wrapped his arm around Jeannie's shoulders as they walked back to their car. The drive home was filled with silence as Jeannie fell asleep with her head leaning against the window. Returning his eyes back to the road, Mike sighed softly when he thought about walking his little girl down the aisle. While the idea brought him profound happiness, just as it should to any loving father, there was still a nagging question hovering over him. Was Whitney Holden the right man to bestow him with the honor of giving his daughter away? If so, and he had been trying very hard to believe it, then why was there a cloud of doubt nestled in the pit of his stomach? What was it about the young man that didn't sit quite right with him? Did Helen's father feel the same way he did when Helen had announced their engagement all those years ago? What would Helen think of Jeannie marrying Holden? He tried to envision the conversation taking place between him and his late wife but it just made his vision blur with unshed tears. Mike pushed his thoughts aside as he pulled into his driveway and prepared to wake his daughter from her slumber. Seeing his daughter fast asleep brought back memories of Jeannie in her childhood, when she slept in the back seat and he would carry her inside. How fast had time travelled? He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his eyes to clear them. The realization that it was time to let his daughter go filled Mike with emotions he didn't expect.

Jeannie wasn't his little girl anymore. She was a grown woman and one ready to fulfil her own destiny with whom she chooses. He just hoped that she made the right choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi everyone! Sincere apologies for shelving this story for so long but my muse has been wanting to finish a story in the Bonanza fandom and now that that's done, hopefully she'll be more cooperative with me. Thank you to all my readers who have been waiting so patiently for me to update this.**

 **This installment introduces some new players and you'll get to know a little more about Whitney that Jeannie has yet to see.**

 **Tanith**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

George Holden looked out of his office window. Being on the top floor certainly had its perks. He could see the entire city lit up like a reflection of the stars in the sky. _Project Evergreen, yes_ , he thought. He could already see it, right there, nestled in the heart of Mission District. Of course, right now there was still a group of semi-derelict buildings that stood in the way of his dreams. Not for long. Soon, he'll turn those dreams into goals. And those goals will pave the way to funding his retirement. _As long as the boy doesn't screw things up_ , he thought bitterly.

"I have the requisition papers ready for you," Whitney Holden interrupted his father's thoughts as he entered the office without knocking.

"Leave it on my desk," George instructed bluntly before turning away from the window. "How was dinner?"

Whitney shrugged. "Would've been nice had you joined us and got to know my future wife."

"Don't you take that tone with me. You know damn well how important Evergreen is to me. _To us_. Sometimes I worry where your head is, boy," George snapped. "I've worked hard to get the ball rolling in our court. The least you could do is show some interest!

"Show some interest?" Whitney scoffed. "I've worked hard on this too. Look, dad, I'm tired. I got a long day tomorrow."

"Making bouquets?" George mocked.

Whitney ignored his father's sarcastic remark. "Can you at least show up tomorrow night? It would mean a lot to both Jeannie and me."

George sighed irritably. "I can't. You know I have deadlines."

The disappointment on Whitney's face didn't faze his father who started to peruse through the documents that his son had placed on his desk.

"Go home and get some rest," George said dismissively. "I don't want you to be late for the board meeting in the morning. Mr. Crowley doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Whitney didn't bother to wish his father goodnight as he turned around and walked away.

As he walked to his car, Whitney noticed a shadow fall into step behind him. A reflection of his stalker in the passenger window of his car alerted him of that danger was near. Wheeling around he swung his arm at his stalker but he had clearly underestimated him. The hooded man ducked under his swing, reached out and grabbed the lapels of his sports jacket. Before Whitney could retaliate, he was shoved against his car hard. The passenger window shattered into a million fragments that littered the road.

"Now you listen up rich boy and listen good. I want my money and I want it tomorrow night, six o'clock at the usual place!" the hooded man threatened in a low voice.

"You'll get it! Just give me a couple more days," Whitney begged.

"Tomorrow night. Six O'Clock at the pier," the man repeated. He released his hold on the younger man then just to make sure he got his point across, he shot his fist into the man's stomach. "Don't be late."

Listening to the hooded man's footsteps fading away, Whitney dropped to the ground, gasping for air. He waited for the pain to subside then he pushed himself to his feet. Running his fingers through his wavy blonde hair, he cursed out loud and kicked the front tyre of his car. Why did things always have to blow up in his face? Maybe his father was right. He was a screw-up and now he was going to have to disappoint Jeannie. No, he told himself. He wasn't going to let her down. He stared down at the tiny bits of broken glass, frustrated with himself. He'll have to deal with it in the morning. No, he just remembered he had the board meeting to go to. "Damn it!" There simply wasn't any other way around it. He would have to cancel dinner arrangements. Jeannie will understand, he reassured himself. As he climbed into his car, he began to formulate an excuse for the following evening. Gunning the engine, he floored the accelerator and drove home.

* * *

The next morning, Steve was up earlier than usual much to Mike's astonishment. The reason behind the young man's strange behaviour was revealed a short drive later.

"And here I thought Steve was abducted by aliens!" Mike chuckled mischievously as Steve parked the Galaxie just outside the laundromat.

"Oh ha ha, very funny, Mike," Steve said sarcastically.

"Hurry up, wise-guy!" Mike swatted Steve's arm as he exited the car.

Steve fished out a receipt from the inside pocket of his jacket then walked into the laundromat and greeted the business owner, Dave.

"My wife said you owe her big time! That jacket of yours should be put out of its misery!" Dave, a slight man of Chinese descent was in his mid-thirties and had known Steve for quite some time. His wife, Kim, had gone to high school with Steve and now the couple owned a laundromat business together. For some extra cash, Kim was a deft hand at mending shirts, jackets and pants. It was a service that Steve took advantage of given the amount of missing buttons and torn sleeves his clothing suffered while on duty.

Steve paid Dave what was due and added a few dollars on top. The couple were expecting their second child and could use all the financial help they could get. "How's business going?" Steve asked casually as he admired the work Kim had done on his jacket.

"Not too bad, Steve, but I really wish these developers would stop trying to get me and all the other businesses to sell. And I'm not just talkin' about the business either. They're planning on knocking down the entire block by the sounds of it. We could lose our apartment too. I just don't get it," Dave vented.

"I don't either but you could always say no, right? I mean they can't just force you to sell out," said Steve.

Dave sighed. "I suppose not, but it's a little more complicated than that. Anyway, I better let you get going. I can see Mike there in the car waving at me."

Steve rolled his eyes. "That's probably his way of saying we are now running late for breakfast. Thanks, Dave and give my regards to Kim and the little one okay?"

The young Inspector left the laundromat, leaving Dave to his thoughts. The phone rang, bringing the Oriental man out of his reverie. He picked up the receiver and frowned when he recognized the voice. "I told you, we're not interested in selling. Now, please don't call here again. If your boss has a problem with accepting my answer, he can contact me when I have the time to discuss this further!" Slamming the receiver down in its cradle, Dave shook his head. This was getting ridiculous, he thought. With so much going on in his life, he didn't need the added and unnecessary pressure that the Holdens were putting on him. What made him even more uneasy was the fact that they weren't the ones contacting him. They had obviously hired someone to intimidate them into selling their business and home but Dave was standing by his decision. There was no way he was going to back down just so that these ruthless people could get what they want when they wanted. The world just didn't work that way. Dave hoped he'd heard the last of this proposal but he had a sinking feeling he'd be hearing back from someone again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jeannie tried her best to mask the disappointment she felt from her voice as she held the telephone receiver to her ear.

"I'm really sorry, Princess. I'll make it up to you, I promise," Whitney said on the other line.

"It's fine, really," Jeannie replied with a sigh.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

Jeannie found her resolve melting away. "Of course, I do. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure, babe. Look I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure, tomorrow."

"Atta girl."

Jeannie heard the line go dead before she could say anything else. She had been both dreading and looking forward to having dinner at Whitney's penthouse apartment. It wasn't that she hadn't met his father before but it had been years since they had first been introduced to each other and it'll be the first time since they started dating that she'll see him again. She wasn't sure what Mr. Holden senior thought of her when she had been just friends with his son. She did recall that his domineering presence made her a little uncomfortable and now she was a jangle of nerves. From what Whitney had told her about his father, he seemed like a man who had high expectations and she hoped that she was going to be enough to meet his standards. Looking up at the clock on the wall, she sighed heavily. She wished Whitney had called her earlier and she berated herself the moment that thought entered her mind. _Stop being so selfish. Of course he would have said something sooner if he could._ Jeannie decided she wasn't going to sit at home sulking or eat dinner on her own for that matter. Not when she had already spent a great deal of time picking out a dress to wear. No, she was going pay two very important people in her life a surprise visit.

* * *

Even though the afternoon was wearing down, all hands were on deck at SFPD's homicide department. The bodies of two suspected homicide victims were found in a burnt out abandoned warehouse in South Beach early that morning. Lunch was off the menu for Steve and Mike simply because they were too engaged with the investigation that neither of them realized the time passing by. It seemed pointless to try to get a meal down when dinner time was just around the corner.

"Why don't you take what's left of the afternoon off. You're looking a little peaky," Mike suggested as he poured them some coffee. "Besides, I'm gonna stay a back a little longer. Jeannie's heading over to Whitney's place so I'll be on my lonesome till late anyway."

Steve practically guzzled down the beverage the moment Mike handed him the mug. "Are you sure, Mike?" Steve ordinarily would have declined the offer but they'd had a long day and it was a particularly rough case to handle. Everywhere they turned, they would hit a road block. There were no witnesses, no weapons, no prints and the bodies were too badly burnt to even be identified. They spent hours poring over missing persons reports, checking in with the ME to find something they could go on. So far, the only thing they had which served to rule out that the cause of death was the result of an accident or arson gone wrong were the remains of rope tied around both victims' wrists.

"On one condition: Can you pick me up and drop me home later tonight?" Mike asked with the faint traces of a grin.

"In that case I won't put my phone in the freezer," Steve teased.

"You're really something, you know that, Buddy Boy? Now go on! Get! Before I change my mind!" Mike playfully swatted Steve with a manila folder.

Ducking out of his partner's way, the Inspector grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger and pulled it on then started to make his way to the doors leading out of the bureau, when he almost bowled over a very expressionable looking young woman.

"Jeannie?" Steve gaped at the person whom he barely recognized to be Mike's daughter. She had her hair up in some fancy new do with a couple of curled locks fanning her face. She wore a dazzling midnight blue evening gown beneath an elegant woollen coat. In one hand she clutched a small sparkly silver purse and in the other she held a brown take-out bag.

"Steve! Are you leaving early?" Jeannie asked curiously.

Steve cleared his throat before answering, "Uh..yeah, I had kind of a long day…you're looking really...nice and that dress is great. I mean beautiful." A deep blush started to make its way to the surface and he quickly added, "Are you looking for Mike?"

"Thanks. Yeah, I brought him something to eat. He called me earlier and said he was staying back tonight. Actually, I brought enough for the three of us but I don't want to keep you if…"

"Wait a minute, aren't you having dinner at Whitney's tonight?"

Jeannie shrugged. "I was. Our plans changed. He's being unavoidably detained."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that," Steve said, hoping he sounded consoling rather than selfishly happy. "You know, I skipped lunch, actually so er…If your offer still stands?"

Jeannie beamed. "Of course! Come on. First I'm gonna need your help to get Mike's nose out of whatever he's buried it into."

Mike's reaction seeing his daughter all dolled up mirrored Steve's. "Sweetheart, you look beautiful! What are you doing here?" He stood up, helped his daughter out of her coat and gave her a warm embrace.

"I bought Chinese. Now leave those files alone for the next twenty minutes before your chow mein gets cold and that's an order," Jeannie said, a mischievous glint in her eye lit up her face.

"I thought you were heading over to the Holden's?" Mike asked.

"Long story short, we are post-poning but since I'm already dressed for a fancy dinner, I really could use the company. Enough talk. Let's eat," Jeannie ordered. She started to clear Mike's desk and emptied the contents of the paper bag onto the surface.

Mike didn't have it in him to refuse. His daughter had clearly spent a great deal of time preparing for the evening even though in his opinion he believed she went a little over the top. He could just imagine the disappointment she must have felt to have those plans cancelled. He hoped Whitney and his father had a very good excuse for letting his daughter down tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Apologies, I've not had the chance to thank all my reviewers individually for their comments on the previous chapter or replied to PMs/emails as yet. Been a very busy week and even though it is 2AM here, I had to get this chapter out (long weekend so no work today).**

 **This one's dedicated to** **"EKWTSM9", "Brircoch" and "Shergar" - Happy Birthday!**

 **Tanith**

* * *

Our love is the price we've paid  
And just like a fading dream...  
It's slippin' away

 **"More than we Bargained for" by John Bongiovi (aka Jon Bon Jovi)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Two men stepped out of the shadows as a black Pontiac pulled up at the pier. One of the men lit a cigarette as they waited for the driver of the car to step out.

Whitney Holden exited his vehicle then slipped his hand into the inside pocket of his leather jacket and drew out a thick envelope as he approached the two thugs.

"You made it, rich boy," said the taller of the two men. He held his hand out for the envelope.

Whitney slapped the package into the thug's outstretched hand. "That's all I owe you."

"Is that what you think?" the man leered at Whitney then laughed mirthlessly. "Hey Sid, that's not how we work, now, is it?" He tossed the envelope to his accomplice.

"Nope. Maybe you oughta teach him another lesson, Johnnie" Sid suggested, opening the envelope and quickly checking to see that the cash looked to be the agreed amount.

"Look, when I first came to you with the job, we agreed on a price…" Whitney protested but was cut short by Johnnie who raised his voice and stepped forward threateningly.

"That's right! You came to us. Now, we ain't dumb. We did ourselves a little research and came up with a new price. The way we figure it is, you and daddy dearest are going to earn yourselves a nice fortune out of our neighbourhood and what you were giving us was just pocket money."

"What do you want from me?" Whitney demanded heatedly.

"For our services?" Johnnie rubbed his chin. "Oh, I think we're squared up. As for the matter of keeping our mouths shut? Well, that's something else altogether."

"If you tell the cops, your gang's finished!" Whitney countered.

"We'll start over in a new city. Don't you worry 'bout that. _You_ on the other hand? You and your rich daddy have a lot more to lose."

"Who're the police gonna believe? You?" Whitney scoffed.

"Sid, show him the photos."

Sid produced a number of photographs from the pocket of his trench coat and threw them on the ground at Whitney's feet.

A look of fear passed over Whitney's eyes as he picked up the incriminating photos. They showed him meeting up with Johnnie and Sid at various occasions. "You're bluffing. Those pictures don't mean anything."

"Then why are you so worried? The cops will put two and two together. I can already see the headlines: _Holdens consorting with well-known crime figures as their fortune goes up in flames over suspected racketeering_. Wait, I have another: _Corporate tycoons arrested for illegally coercing residents to sell out_."

"You send those to the cops and you'll go to prison when they find out what you did," Whitney threatened.

"So will you. Difference is, I got guys on the inside so it don't worry me. Sid and I'll do two to five, minimum security at most, and be out on the streets again. You on the other hand, well, you'll be the Belle of the ball with that face, pretty boy." Johnnie laughed. "And your father? How long you think he'll last? He's already an old man and I doubt prison life will agree with him. Oh and I hear you got yourself engaged. Wonder what your sweetheart think? You know, maybe Sid and I have been thinking about giving her a test drive." Johnnie laughed out loud.

"You son of a bitch! You Leave her out of this!" Whitney growled. He swung his fist into Johnnie's face.

Johnnie dropped his cigarette and was spun on his heel from the force of the blow.

Sid moved forward ready to pummel Holden Junior but Johnnie's hand held him at bay. "It's alright. I probably owed him that. But the next one's gonna cost him." Johnnie wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'll be in touch, rich boy. Let's go, Sid. It's getting' a little rank here."

Johnnie grabbed Sid by the sleeve of his leather jacket and pulled him away.

Whitney looked down at the photographs in his hand then headed back to his car and rummaged in the glove compartment for his lighter. He needed to destroy the pictures. Of course, Johnnie probably made more copies, he thought angrily. He flicked the lighter and watched the flames catch the corners of the photos.

* * *

Mike and Steve helped Jeannie collect the empty cartons left from dinner and though Mike wished he could spend more time catching up with his daughter, his workload was creeping up on him. Jeannie spared her father from having to end their evening by suggesting she take Steve home so that he needn't have to pick up Mike late in the night.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Mike gave Jeannie a kiss on the cheek and bade the two of them a good night, adding that Steve had no excuse to not be up bright and early because he should have plenty of sleep.

Like a true gentleman, Steve opened the doors for Jeannie as they left the bureau together. He could barely keep his eyes off her the whole time and he was thankful that Jeannie was too busy talking to notice.

The drive to Steve's place was spent talking about Jeannie's car as she had some concerns over the way it was stalling on occasion.

"I know a guy who can take a look at this baby for you. I'll give him a call in the morning and ask him if he can swing by sometime this week," Steve offered.

"Thanks, Steve, that'll be great!" Jeannie said as she pulled up along the curb at the front of Steve's drive-way.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime."

Steve wasn't sure whether he should give her a hug or a kiss goodnight. Things just seemed to have gotten so awkward since Jeannie announced her engagement.

Jeannie broke the momentary silence with a laugh, "Steve, would you like me to walk you to your door?"

Steve blushed and let out a nervous chuckle. "No, I think I can manage. Good night, Jeannie."

"Goodnight, Steve," Jeannie beamed and locked eyes with Keller.

The moment between them passed when the rock on Jeannie's finger sparkled as the multi-faceted gem caught the light cast by the street lamp outside while she rested her hand on the steering wheel. Once again, Steve was reminded of what he had lost. He cleared his throat and broke eye contact. "Guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, guess you will." A hint of regret entered Jeannie's voice but she tried to hide it with a smile as she brushed away a strand of loose hair and hooked it behind her ear.

Steve gave Jeannie one last wave after he shut the passenger door and walked up the drive-way to the stairs.

Jeannie waited until Steve had unlocked the front door then beeped the horn and turned the key in the ignition. Rather than roaring to life, the engine sounded rather choked and after several attempts getting the car started, Jeannie gave up. "Great." With a heavy sigh, Jeannie popped the hood and exited the car.

Steve, who had expected to hear Jeannie tearing down the street, looked out the window and noticed the car hadn't moved. The hood was up and Jeannie was leaning over looking rather lost. He opened the front door and jogged down the steps to give the college girl a hand.

"Need some help?" Steve called out.

Jeannie laughed in embarrassment. "Sure. I don't even know what to look for."

"Here, let me try," Steve offered.

Unable to identify what the trouble was, Steve suggested that she leave her car at his place and his mechanic friend can take a better look in the morning. "Okay, let's get you home."

"I'm so sorry, Steve. I feel like an idiot. I should've taken the car to the shop last week when I first noticed there was something wrong."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm glad it decided to give out here and not some highway."

Steve drove Jeannie home in his Porsche and even walked her up the steps to her front door despite her insisting he really didn't have to. She thanked him again and this time she leaned forward, put her arms around his neck, reached up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Good night. Again." She giggled.

Caught up in the moment, Steve wrapped his arms around Jeannie and held her until he felt her arms slide down his shoulders and knew that sadly it was time he let her go. Just like a fading dream, he could feel her slipping away from him and he felt powerless to stop it.

Steve waited until Jeannie was safely locked inside the house before he returned to his car and made the journey back home, not realizing that he was being followed.

* * *

After his confrontation with Johnnie and Sid, Whitney had decided that the night was still young and he felt unsettled by Johnnie's last words to him. He needed to see that Jeannie was safe and sound. He had tried to call her but no one answered the phone at her father's place. Worried that something may have happened to her, he drove over to the Stone residence only to see a familiar looking Porsche pull up outside the property. He slowed to a stop and watched at a safe distance as two people exited the car. Even though it was dark, he could make out that the guy was Keller and his passenger had to be Jeannie. She was dressed up with her hair done and looked to be laughing and enjoying the company she was in. Whitney gripped the steering wheel tighter and ground his teeth together as he continued to spy on the couple. The green-eyed monster reared its ugly head when he saw them with their arms around each other and from his angle it looked like they had shared a kiss. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. _How could she? And how dare Keller put his hands on his girl!_ Whitney waited until Steve got into his car and drove away. He decided to follow the Inspector and think of some ways in which he could teach him a lesson. _No one steals from the Holdens and gets away with it. No one tries to steal my girl. No one._


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Just a short one as I have work tomorrow so it is bed time for me. No promises on when the next update will be but I hope it will be soon ;-)**_

 _ **Thank you to all my readers out there for reading this story and those who had the chance to leave me a review thank you so much! This next chapter is for my guest reviewer, "Helene" (whose support for the writers here is always appreciated) and "Dublin Writer" (some Steve whump heading your way!)**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

After Steve showered, he collapsed onto his bed with a heavy sigh. He was exhausted beyond words and wanted more than anything to just close his eyes and go to sleep but a noise coming from what sounded like the garage forced him out of bed. It was probably some wild animal, was his initial thoughts and so he pulled on a tee shirt and pair of pants then with his feet still bare he trudged down the stairs, flicking on the lights along the way. He peered out the window beside the front door but the street was empty. Unlocking the door, he made his way down to the garage and paused when he saw something that made him uneasy. The roller door wasn't shut all the way. He thought back to when he left for Mike's place and could've sworn he'd shut the door all the way. He carefully crept toward the garage then slowly pushed the door open all the way. He flicked on the light switch then walked all the way around his car. Nothing stirred. No one but himself was there. Running his fingers through his wet hair, Steve was about to turn the light off and leave the garage when he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and shove him face first against the wall. Stars erupted in his eyes as his cheekbone and forehead connected with the brickwork. An arm then held him back against someone's chest in a headlock. Steve struggled vainly and twisted his body away from the wall. He stepped backward, then lifting both feet off the floor he slammed them against his car and propelled himself backward so that his attacker's back hit the wall behind him. Steve's oxygen supply was limited by the tightness of the choke hold he was subjected to. He knew pretty soon, he would tire and be left at a disadvantage. Seeing a screwdriver on the workbench, he made a dive for it, taking his captor with him. The combined weight of the two men lurching forward sent them crashing against the bench, knocking the tool box down to the ground as Steve reached for the screwdriver. Suddenly, just as his fingers closed around the tool, he felt himself being hurled backward. As his back smacked against the passenger door of his Porsche, he dropped the screwdriver and it rolled under his car. He came to his senses just in time as a crowbar swung toward him. Ducking his head, he heard the metal bar smash through the window, showering him with broken glass. Steve managed to get a look at the culprit but all he could see was a figure who stood a little taller than him wearing a balaclava. By all accounts, he was trying to commit a robbery and Steve was unfortunate enough to catch him in the act. The young Inspector kicked out with one leg, catching the burglar squarely in the chest. Scrambling to his feet, Steve continued to grapple with the crook whom he could now see was wearing brass knuckles over the glove of one of his hands. _Great_ , he thought. The guy came prepared and here he was, a cop no less in his own home, with nothing within his grasp he could use as a weapon to even up the odds. _Just great._

Steve lunged forward and tackled the perp to the ground. He swung his fist but his intended target moved his head to one side and his knuckles met with the concrete ground. Steve screamed in pain and rolled off his opponent. He was certain he'd done himself some real damage to his hand and he needed to put some distance between himself and the bandit. As he scrambled to get to his feet, he knew he was in serious trouble when the burglar's shoulder barreled into him. His feet left the ground and his body ended up on top of the work bench. The impact caused an old wooden shelf to fall from its bracket and land on Steve's back. Kicking his legs out, Steve ignored the debris falling around and on top of him. He was satisfied when he caught the perp a solid kick in the midsection. The man grunted and doubled over, allowing Steve a momentary respite as he detangled himself from the mess that had once been his work bench. As his feet touched the ground, a knee was driven into his ribs, knocking all the air from his lungs. Strong hands then grabbed him by the shirt, tearing the material as he was thrown against the wall once again. Before he could do anything else, a blow landed on the right side of his lower back, catching him in the kidney. A second and third punch left him incapacitated. The next thing he felt was his own body crumpling to the ground as the blood rushed through his ears and the world spun out of control. He fought to remain conscious but it was a battle he was swiftly losing and despite his attempts to shake it off, darkness closed in and claimed him.

* * *

The next morning, Mike woke up later than he had planned. Having stayed back at the office longer than he told himself he would, made it almost impossible to drag himself out of bed when the alarm went off. If it hadn't been for Jeannie waking him up, he probably wouldn't have woken up for quite some time. And poor Steve would be left to his own devices, Mike thought, an amused grin spread across his face. A quick shower, shave and coffee later, he called Steve to let him know he was on his way over but he didn't answer his phone which wasn't altogether unusual so he thought nothing of it, apart from feeling a little annoyed.

"Maybe he's in the shower?" Jeannie suggested as she brought the mug of coffee to her lips.

"You don't know him like I do. He likes to toy with me, that boy. Just wait. One of these days…" Mike left the rest of what he was going to say unsaid as he pulled on his coat and hat then bade his daughter a good day.

When Mike reached Steve's house, he saw the garage door was halfway up. Ordinarily this would have been odd but as Jeannie had phoned him last night about her car, he figured that Steve was trying to fix it himself while he waited for him to show up. He strolled up the drive-way and ducked under the roller-door. "Well, at least you have a good excuse this time for not answering my call," He quipped but the joke died the moment his eyes found his partner lying on the floor in a torn tee shirt and pants.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Many thanks goes out to my wonderful readers for their continued support.**

 **This one's for "Sylvia Elaine", "Keller12917" and "Guest" - I know you have each asked for a speedy update so here it is (and a little longer than the last)...hope you enjoy.**

 **Tanith**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Steve groaned and started shivering as he came to. He lifted his head off the ground and tried to roll to his feet when Mike's voice stopped him.

"Steve! Whoah, easy there," Mike knelt down beside his partner and placed his hands firmly on his shoulders to keep him still. "What happened?" He asked worriedly as he started checking the young man over for obvious injuries. The first thing he noticed were the bruises and scrapes to Steve's face. The Lieutenant's eyes roamed over the rest of the cuts and contusions covering his partner's arms and knuckles - obvious signs that he'd been involved in a violent struggle.

Steve groaned when Mike's hand patted down his torso. "I..got jumped."

Mike hastily lifted the hem of Steve's white tee shirtand found the young man's body mottled with bruises and abrasions. When he pulled the material back down, he grasped Steve's trembling arm. "You're stone cold."

Dazed and groggy, Steve raised his head off the ground and sluggishly tried to get to his feet.

"Oh no you don't. Don't even think about getting up," Mike admonished. He placed one hand behind Steve's head and using the other he gently pushed him back down by the shoulder. A warm sticky substance coated Mike's fingers and when he took his hand away from under the young man's head. Blood. Steve's blood. Mike's frown deepened. There was a distinct possibility that the young man had hit the back of his head on the concrete floor.

Steve clenched his teeth together to stop them from chattering.

Mike shrugged out of his coat and draped it over the shivering young man then snatched a rag from under the work bench. He rolled it up and placed it carefully under Steve's head. "I'm gonna call an ambulance. Don't move, you hear me, Steve? Don't move."

Another pain filled groanwas all Steve could manage before he drifted off into oblivion once again.

* * *

The next time Steve woke up, the familiar smells of a hospital room filled his nose. He didn't feel any better than when Mike found him but at least he felt a lot warmer lying on a softer surface than the garage floor.

"How're you feeling?" Mike asked, leaning forward in his chair.

Steve took a moment to think on how to best answer that question. "Like I've been hit with a two-by-four."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Er..I remember coming home, taking a shower, I think, then going to bed. I heard a noise so I went outside to check it out. I don't remember why I went into the garage but that's where someone jumped me from behind. Everything else is a bit of a blur after that."

Mike poured a glass of water as he listened to Steve's croaky voice. "Here." He helped the young man raise himself off the pillows to take a few sips of water. "How many of them were there?"

"Just one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, pretty sure."

"Well, he did a good job roughing you up," Mike commented with a worried frown.

"How bad?"

"Bad enough to keep you here for a couple of days."

Steve groaned and stared miserably at the ceiling. "What's the damage?"

"Concussion, broken ribs and your right kidney took one hell of a beating on its own."

"Is that all?" Steve replied sarcastically. He looked down at himself and lifted his arm, noticing the thick bandages wrapped around his hand.

"You broke your hand. I hope that was worth it."

"Nope. I missed. Hit the floor. I remember that one." Steve let out a shallow laugh but it only made his body ache worse.

Mike winced in sympathy. "Did you get a good look at the perp who did this to you?"

Steve shook his head carefully. "He wore a balaclava the whole time."

"Was he armed?"

"Only if you count what he got his hands on in the garage. I didn't see him carrying a piece or a blade. But..."

"What is it, Buddy Boy?"

"Bastard wore brass knuckles."

"Brass knuckles?" Mike thought about the strange choice of weaponry for a burglary.

"Yeah," Steve confirmed though he wasn't really paying any attention anymore. His stomach churned and he suddenly felt nauseous.

Mike saw Steve's face turning a shade of green and knew what was to come next. Not seeing a bed pan anywhere, he quickly grabbed the trash can from the corner of the room. He barely made it back to the bed before Steve rolled onto his side with his head hanging over the edge of the mattress. He threw up whatever was left in his stomach then lay back breathlessly.

A nurse happened to walk the halls outside the room and Mike grabbed her attention. He apologized when he handed the soiled trash can to her though she patted his arm reassuringly and told him she'd fetch a doctor. Mike turned back to check on Steve who looked utterly miserable and ill.

* * *

At the sound of a second round of knocking, Jeannie answered the door and was greeted with a bunch of beautiful red roses.

"I wanted to apologize for bailing out on you last night," said Whitney, handing the roses to his fiancée.

Jeannie sighed and took the roses from him. She bit her lower lip then laughed jovially. "Come on in. I'll just put these in some water."

Whitney followed Jeannie into the kitchen as she put the flowers in a vase and placed it on the dining table. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist, holding her against him. Lowering his head, he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Forgive me?"

Jeannie turned her head and whispered, "Hm, let me see…" then she brushed her lips against Whitney's and kissed him softly.

"I take that as a yes?" Whitney smiled then twirled her around to face him. The couple shared another kiss, this time it lasted until the phone rang.

Jeannie extricated herself from Whitney's embrace and picked up the phone, half expecting it was Mike or Steve. "Hello?" No answer. "Hello?" The dial tone sounded. Jeannie thought nothing of it and hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Whitney asked curiously, leaning against the kitchen counter casually.

Jeannie shrugged. "Must be a wrong number." She walked across the kitchen and slipped her arms around Whitney when she felt him flinch. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Whitney brushed off and leaned down to distract Jeannie with another kiss but she drew back and gave him the look. Rolling his eyes, he added, "It's nothing, really."

"What's _nothing really_? Whitney, I'm a cop's daughter. You can't fool me," Jeannie pressed her hand against Whitney's chest then moved it lower until she felt him flinch again. This time he tried to hide the reaction. He placed his hand over hers and held it away from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, babe," Whitney lied.

Jeannie started to get annoyed. She twisted her hand out of his grasp and lifted the hem of his knitted sweater and tee shirt. "What happened?" She ran her fingers gently over the bruise on Whitney's taut stomach and winced.

Whitney sighed heavily. "I got mugged."

"What? When?" Jeannie removed her hand and straightened Whitney's tee shirt and sweater.

"The night before. On my way home from dinner, I stopped by my dad's office and parked my car near an alley It was really stupid of me," Whitney paused and shook his head. "When I walked back to the car, I thought I heard someone in trouble so I tried to help, except I was tricked. Two guys attacked me, stole my wallet and threw me up against the car. Broke my window."

"Have you told the police?"

"No, I don't even know what the guys looked like. It was dark and it was my fault. I should've been more careful," said Whitney.

"Don't be ridiculous. It wasn't your fault you were attacked." Jeannie reached up and traced her fingers over Whitney's brow. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should get yourself checked out?"

Whitney smiled down at Jeannie. "You worry too much. That's probably why I love you. Come here." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, taking care not to aggravate the bruises on his body. "I'm fine. So stop worrying or you'll get grey hairs."

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday? When we spoke over the phone?" Jeannie asked, not quite ready to drop the subject.

"Because I was worried you were mad at me for having to cancel dinner. I felt so bad that I did end swinging by after work to see you but no one was home. I waited a while but I felt really lousy so I went home," Whitney explained. In truth, he hadn't intended for his fiancée to find out he was hurt but now he was glad because everything was as it should be. Jeannie not only let him off the hook for bailing out on her but she now felt rightfully guilty for being in the arms of another man. And Keller, no doubt would be nursing more than his pride right now, Whitney thought scathingly.

Jeannie felt hot tears of shame prickle at the corners of her eyes. She _was_ mad at him yesterday. There was no denying it. But she had no idea he'd been hurt or that he made the effort to still try to see her last night. And where had she been? _I should have called him when I got home. Made sure everything was alright._


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: This is for "Honu59" - a little investigative hunch to start off the investigation...**_

 _ **Thanks to all of my readers who continue to follow this story. This is just a short update as that is all I have time to do today. Not sure if I'll be able to update again before the weekend but I'll try. I will probably respond to reviews and private messages over the weekend and I do apologize for the delay.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Mike left General Hospital shortly before lunch once he had spoken to Steve's doctor and made sure his partner was alright after his episode of morning sickness. According to Doctor Edwards, the best thing for Steve was bed rest and not much else. His main concerns were the concussion and the bruising to the young man's kidney.

"How is he?" Olson asked the moment Mike walked into his office.

"They're keeping him for a few days for observation. He hit his head on the concrete floor of his garage. Apart from the concussion, his right hand's out of commission for at least a month. Then there's the bruising to his kidney and a couple of busted ribs," Mike surmised. He hung his coat and hat then sat down behind his desk.

Olson let out a low whistle. "Kid's gotta be hurting."

"I'm telling you Rudy, whoever did this had it in for Steve," Mike speculated.

"What makes you say that?"

"Who brings brass knuckles to a burglary? Perp not only worked him over but he left with nothing. Pretty hopeless burglar if you ask me."

"Could've panicked after the struggle?"

"Maybe. A gun's pretty easy to get a hold of. Not that I'm not thankful he wasn't armed but thinking about this objectively, close combat doesn't exactly fit a robber's MO."

"Are you thinking that someone from a case he worked on could've done this as payback?"

Mike deliberated for a brief moment before replying. "Or they could have done it as a warning. Maybe Steve's getting too close to solving a case."

"Maybe," Olson sceptically pondered. "Let's deal with it if it reaches our department. For now, I've got the best guys taking care of the investigation. I know you want to be in on it but I need you to focus on your cases, Mike."

Mike hated the idea of having his hands tied but he knew Rudy was right. They both had jobs to do and a responsibility to protect the city from criminals.

* * *

After a light lunch at a café, Whitney insisted on taking Jeannie for a drive to a surprise location. With his car still undergoing repairs at the shop, he had been driving one of his father's. When they finally pulled over in Pacific Heights, he took Jeannie's hand in his and led her up the drive-way of a pretty double storey house sitting atop a hill that showcased a picturesque view of the bay. A real estate signpost rose from the front yard. A banner crossing over the _For Sale_ advertisement announced that the property had been sold.

"So, what do you think?" Whitney asked, giving Jeannie's hand a light squeeze.

"You mean…" Jeannie's voice trailed off when the look on Whitney's anxious face confirmed her suspicions.

"I signed the papers the day after you said yes but I wanted to wait to tell you until the place was completely ready," said Whitney. He fished out the keys from his pockets and unlocked the front door. "I guess a big part of me also wanted to wait until I could do this officially." He scooped Jeannie up in his arms and carried her over the threshold.

Jeannie squealed in delight. She found her feet again as he lowered her back down. "Wow, this is beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it because I was hoping that you'd move in with me before the wedding. "

"Whitney, we haven't even set a date yet."

"All the more reason why I think it'd be a great idea for us to start our lives together. I know you wanted to wait until we were married but I don't want to wait. Jeannie, I meant what I said when I proposed to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Whitney professed. He held Jeannie's hands in front of him and looked into her eyes. He could see them clouded with doubt and he couldn't help but feel the disappointment creeping back.

"I don't know if I'm ready. I still have college and…"

"Tell you what, Princess? Why don't you give it a try. Just a try. I'll make all the arrangements for the movers tomorrow and I'll swing around to help you pack. If it still doesn't feel right after a couple of weeks you can still leave your things here and when you graduate, you can go back to live with your dad until our big day. What do you think?"

Jeannie scanned her eyes around the interior of the living areas then met Whitney's searching eyes again. "Alright. Let's give it a couple of weeks and we'll see."

"That's my girl!" Whitney ignored the strain to his bruised muscles and twirled Jeannie around in his arms.

Although outwardly Jeannie mirrored her fiancé's happiness, inwardly a seed of doubt started to worm its way into the pit of her stomach. For the time being, she attributed it to nerves but the feeling stayed with her as she was taken on a tour of the house and refused to leave even after Whitney had driven her back home. She couldn't put her finger on what it was that made her feel this way and she hoped that it would pass so she could devote every part of her being into this new path in her life. A life that she and Whitney would forge together in Holy matrimony.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Ha! I managed to squeeze this one in before the weekend after all!**

 **This one's for "Nans" - I think you know Mike pretty well ;-) and to "Tony Robbertsen" - ...will Jeannie listen to your voice of wisdom? Hmm...we shall have to wait and see ;-) Thank you both for your feedback.**

 **A big thank you goes out to all my readers and reviewers.**

 **Tanith**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Steve found it hurt less to lay on his left side but each breath still brought with it a stabbing pain through his body. He was constantly nauseous and the persistent pounding in his head was only dulled by the pain killers he was given. He thought back to what happened to him, trying to think like a cop rather than a victim. He wondered about the motive behind the attack. Was it really a robbery gone wrong? Something just didn't seem right. Could it have been something more personal? He began to mentally list the cases he'd been working on in recent months and the persons of interests he'd questioned. It couldn't have been anyone he'd arrested recently but he didn't rule out their relatives and friends. Then there was also the possibility of newly released and paroled prisoners he'd had a hand in putting away. No, he hadn't heard any updates from any prisons that supported his theory. Unless...there _was_ one guy he knew who had a grudge against him. He'd been on parole for a few months now. He could have been waiting for the moment Steve least expected before striking. He did fit the height description of the perp who worked him over. He tried to shift into a semi sitting position to make the phone call to the former convict's parole officer but a wave of dizziness washed over him. He sank back against the pillows feeling frustrated. Looking at the clock through blurred vision, he managed to make out the time. It was just after five in the afternoon. He'd slept the whole day away even though it felt like he'd barely closed his eyes since Mike left that morning. It wasn't long though until he drifted off once again.

* * *

When Mike arrived home, he thought Jeannie had already gone out for a quick bite to eat with Whitney but he found her upstairs in the spare room packing her suitcase. Not wanting to scare her, he gave her door a light knock.

Jeannie whirled around and beamed. "Mike, you're home early!"

"Yeah, I'm just going to make myself a sandwich before I head out to...are you going on a trip?" he pointed at the suitcase but also noticed some boxes on the floor.

"No, I...Whitney asked me to move in with him."

"To his pent house?"

"No, he bought a place for us," Jeannie replied uncertainly. She stopped what she was doing and waited with bated breath for her father's response.

"Oh he did, did he? And when did this happen? You only just got engaged." Mike tried to sound supportive rather than negative but it was proving to be difficult to pull off.

Jeannie straightened her back and took a deep breath. "He asked me today. We went up to the house and its really beautiful. I know it's all moving a little fast but...you should've seen him, Mike. He was so excited. I couldn't think of an excuse to turn him down," she finished in a rush.

"And you only just saw the property today?"

"Well, yes. I mean the papers are all signed and..."

"Wait, wait," Mike's brow began to crease as he held up a hand to forestall his daughter. "Let me get this straight. You mean to tell me that your fiancée went out and bought a place that you're both going to be living in without consulting you first?"

The smile on Jeannie's face faded. "He wanted it to be a surprise for me."

"A surprise? Jeannie, a surprise is a bunch of flowers, a puppy dog or...or a romantic dinner for two. A house is something a couple should be choosing together." The stress brought on by lack of sleep and the vicious attack on Steve finally took a toll on Mike. This news of his daughter planning to run off and practically eloping was the last straw. It was uncharacteristic of his Jeannie and he was beginning to wonder if her relationship with Whitney Holden had a negative effect on her.

Taken aback by her father's reaction, Jeannie started to feel hot in the face. "Mike, why are you so mad at me?"

Seeing the hurt in his daughter's eyes, Mike placed his hands on her slender shoulders and softened his tone. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound angry. I just don't want you to be pressured into making any hasty decisions that can affect your future. Settling into a new home with someone who's going to be your life long partner is not something you decide based on what the other person wants. You should be making these sorts of decisions together." He pulled her into a hug and continued in a voice thick with emotion. "I know you're not my little girl anymore but it doesn't stop me from caring."

"Oh Mike, I know you mean well but I promised Whitney I'd give this a try. If I'm not comfortable, I promise I'll move right back. Besides I go back to college in three weeks," Jeannie tried to reassure her father, not quite realizing that she was also trying to reassure herself.

"I suppose nothing I have to say is going to make you change your mind?" Mike held his daughter at arm's length and looked into her eyes.

"We both want this. Whitney and I," Jeannie persisted.

Mike sighed. He could see what Jeannie was after. His blessing. But he couldn't bring himself to give it. No, it would go against the values he believed in. There was a time when Jeannie believed in them too. How things have changed. "Sweetheart, I gotta go. Can we talk more about this when I get home?"

"But you just _got_ home. Where are you going?" Jeannie grabbed Mike's arm as he began to walk away from her.

"The hospital," Mike answered tiredly.

"Hospital? Why? What's the matter?"

"Steve's been hurt."

"What? What happened?"

"He was attacked at his home last night."

"That's horrible! Oh God. Wait, I'm coming with you," Jeannie said, grabbing her purse and coat from her bed.

"What about Whitney? I thought the two of you are heading out tonight?"

Before Jeannie could answer a knock on the door announced the arrival of the man in question.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Here's a weekend treat for my awesome readers...hope you enjoy and thank you for the feedback I've received! I just love hearing your thoughts, predictions and musings.**_

 _ **To answer some of your questions: Yes, Steve's laundromat friend will return to the story and so will the case involving the homicide case at the warehouse. Whitney's dad will certainly return to the story too.**_

 _ **Also, I have made a reference marked with ** to "Seeing is Believing" - author's note is at the bottom of the chapter.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Mike followed his daughter as she made her way to the front of the house and answered the door.

Sure enough, Whitney's grinning face lit up his blue eyes as he stood on the doorstep. "Hey Princess," he greeted, giving Jeannie what he had intended to be a long, passionate kiss but she drew away and cut it short.

Mike rolled his eyes and cleared his throat loudly.

Whitney looked over Jeannie's shoulder and saw Mike Stone giving him a disapproving look that could have equaled his own father's. "Mike. I didn't realize you were home."

"I figured that," Mike said bluntly.

An awkward silence filled the entrance hallway before Whitney spoke again, "Well, er...Jeannie and I are heading out for a quick bite. Would you like to join us?"

Mike's appetite suddenly disappeared. "I already ate." _You schmuck_. Forcing a smile he added somewhat politely, "Thanks."

Whitney had the distinct feeling that he had just walked in at a bad time. He was sure he could feel tension in the air between father and daughter but he decided to ignore it and returned his attention to Jeannie. "Shall we?"

"Whitney, would you mind if we made a pit stop to General Hospital first? Steve's been hurt and I'd really like to see him," said Jeannie.

Whitney err'ed and um'ed his way into a response. "Yeah, sure, if that's what you really want. We can stop by for a few minutes."

If Mike's opinion of Whitney had reached an all-time low when Jeannie announced their premarital arrangements, they now hit rock bottom. The young man's disinterest in his fiancée's request to be with a family friend who'd just been injured, stuck out like a sore thumb. He wished Jeannie would see it and if she did, it annoyed him that she didn't speak her mind then and there.

"Thanks," Jeannie simply replied and hooked her arm through Whitney's as the trio headed out of the house.

Mike paid close attention to the body language of the so-called happy couple as they walked to their cars. He was mildly relieved that Jeannie seemed less buoyant. Maybe her senses were finally kicking in, or so he hoped.

* * *

The drive to General Hospital was filled with silence until Whitney broke it. "Is everything okay? I couldn't help but notice things looked a little intense between you and your dad."

"I told him about us moving in together," said Jeannie quietly.

"Oh. I guess that didn't go down too well." When Jeannie continued to stare out the window, Whitney added, "Hey, you're not having second thoughts are you?"

"I don't know," Jeannie finally turned her head and caught Whitney's eye. "Whitney, I think I need more time to think about this. Maybe we should wait until after the wedding like we originally planned?"

Now it was Whitney's turn to avoid Jeannie's gaze as he returned his eyes onto the road ahead. "What's there to think about? If your father's so old fashioned, how is that our problem? You're an adult, Jeannie. You need to start making your own decisions."

"He's my father!" Jeannie snapped. She was hurt by Whitney's words and the manner in which he spoke them.

A nerve twitched in Whitney's jaw and his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Look, can we talk about this later?" Jeannie added.

"Sure, babe. Whatever you say. Let's just park here. It's not like we'll be staying longer than a few minutes anyway," said Whitney in a bored tone as he parked the car in a limited parking time zone. Removing his seat belt, he leaned across the seat and tilted Jeannie's chin toward him. "Hey, let's not fight okay? I love you." He kissed Jeannie on the lips but she didn't respond.

Although the couple walked hand in hand to meet up with Mike at the entrance of the hospital, one party felt she would have rather the other had not been present right at that moment.

* * *

Steve shifted himself into a semi-sitting position with his back supported against the pillows when Jeannie entered the room brightening up his day.

The college girl walked over to the bed, leaned forward and gave Steve a hug but quickly withdrew when she felt him tensing up.

Between clenched teeth Steve gasped, "Ribs…ribs."

"Oh Steve, I'm so sorry!" Jeannie apologized.

Steve released a shaky breath and gave Jeannie a reassuring look. "It's okay, don't worry 'bout it."

"What happened?"

"I got jumped last night by someone who broke into my garage," Steve explained.

"How badly are you hurt?" Jeannie's eyes roamed over Steve's body, trying to take stock of his injuries but apart from the bandaged hand and the markings on his arms, the rest of his injuries were concealed beneath his hospital gown.

"Just some cuts and bruises. I'll live," Steve downplayed.

"You're as bad as Whitney!" Jeannie laid her hand on his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Steve was about to comment when he caught Whitney standing at the doorway, scowling, with his arms crossed while he watched the interaction. "Whitney," He greeted. Suddenly the bright ray of sunshine that had filled the room a short time ago was shrouded by a dark cloud.

"Steve," Whitney nodded.

The young inspector faced Jeannie once more. "Where's Mike?"

"He should be here any minute. He said he wanted to talk to your doctor first," Jeannie replied.

Right on cue, Stone poked his head into the room.

"Mike, please tell me you arranged for my release papers?" Steve said by way of greeting.

"Nice try, Buddy Boy but it looks like you're gonna be staying here for at least another day. Listen, why don't I go with Whitney to get some coffee while you two kids catch-up? suggested Mike.

"That'll be nice. I haven't had my dose of caffeine yet today," Steve grinned cheekily.

"And it's going to stay that way until Doctor Edwards says otherwise. I'll get you some juice on my way back," Mike said then he gestured for Whitney to follow him to the cafeteria.

Once the two men had left the room, Jeannie pulled up a chair and sat by Steve's bed. "How many of them were there? The jerks who attacked you?"

"Only one but it was enough to put me in here," Steve's wry laughter was cut short when pain radiated through his torso and he clutched his midsection.

"Hey, you okay?" Jeannie reached out and placed her hand over Steve's.

"Yeah. I just gotta remember not to laugh," Steve said, smiling weakly. Despite the pain he was in, he tried to make light of the situation so as to not cause Jeannie to worry any more than she already was. "Really, it's okay. I'm just waiting for the pain killers to kick in which won't be long now. They really do work wonders."

Jeannie nodded, and returned his smile with one of her own but it was one that was tinged with sadness. "I just hate seeing you hurt like this. Brings back memories, you know? When Cain Larson…when he….when you got hurt because you were protecting me from him." She brushed her fingers over Steve's left side where an old wound had been. She wondered if there was now an impressive scar hidden beneath his gown. One that served as a constant reminder of how close they both were to losing their lives two years ago. **

"And I'd do it again in a heart-beat." Steve gave Jeannie's hand a light squeeze and held it briefly before letting it slide out of his grasp to rest on the folds of the blanket.

Jeannie pulled herself out of her reverie when a more recent matter took precedent over her reminiscing. "Steve, there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

 _ **AN: Cain Larson was a villain who hunted down Jeannie in my story "Seeing Is Believing". Steve was wounded in the side with a knife among other injuries.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing my previous chapter.**

 **As "hinted", the weekend is not yet over (although it will shortly be for me in my time zone)...and to those who wanted to be the fly on the wall of Mike and Whitney's "chat", here it is. It was a little tricky and I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

 **This one is a shorter update, sorry! I'll try to write a longer one next time.**

 **I am still behind in replying to a number of PMs/emails from several lovely ladies in this fandom and others. Please bear with me. I will get around to them. I do appreciate your patience and wish everyone a safe and enjoyable rest of the weekend!**

 **Tanith**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Stirring the sugar into his coffee, Mike walked toward a small table. "Take a seat." He motioned for Whitney to join him at the table but the young man stayed where he was.

"Listen, Mike, I don't mean to be rude but I think Jeannie and I better get going. It's getting late and I still need to help her pack," Whitney said.

"A few minutes isn't going to make that much of a difference, now is it?" Mike insisted. He was adamant to have his say regarding his daughter and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Whitney sighed heavily and trudged over to the table. He placed his Styrofoam cup down and sat in the plastic chair opposite Mike. "I guess you heard that Jeannie and I are moving in together a little earlier than we had planned."

"Really?" Mike cocked his head and looked every bit the part of someone going senile. Of course it was just an act to bring the real Whitney Holden out in the open.

"I'm a little confused," Whitney laughed nervously. "Jeannie told me she mentioned this to you. In fact, she was a little upset about your reaction. And I just wanted to reassure you man-to-man that I only have the best intentions for your daughter at heart."

"Well, in that case, since you care so much about what's best for my daughter, would you mind if I offered you some advice, _man-to-man_?"

Whitney took a large sip of his coffee before answering with a forced smile plastered on his handsome face. "Sure, go ahead."

"Why don't you let Jeannie make her own decisions rather than making them for her?"

The smile turned into a smirk. "I'm sorry but I don't think I follow."

"Oh I think you do," Mike said pleasantly. He continued to study the young whippersnapper carefully.

"Look, Mike, if you're unhappy with our decision to live together before we tie the knot…"

Mike's hands flew up, cutting off Whitney's forthcoming speech. "There you go again. See? _Our decision_. Now, I have a hunch – and I've been told my hunches are rarely ever wrong – that you bought this place with the intentions of sealing the deal for Jeannie to move in with you at your whim. It was always going to be your decision, wasn't it? She was never going to have a say in this. The way I see it is, you want to be the one who pulls all the strings in this relationship. Let me tell you something, a relationship is a two-way street." He paused briefly before continuing, "Oh, Whitney, if you think you can manipulate my daughter's kindness and selfless nature so you can call all the shots, then you really don't know what's best for her. In fact, you don't know her at all."

Whitney lowered his gaze to his cup. He suddenly felt hot under the collar as he sat rigidly in his seat. "You're wrong about me, Mike."

"Then why are we having this conversation?" Mike got up from where he sat. "I'm sure you have a lot to talk about with Jeannie so I won't hold you up."

Lost for words and eager to pry his fiancée away from Mike's partner, Whitney simply nodded and hastily left the cafeteria.

* * *

For a fleeting moment, Steve allowed himself to fantasize that Jeannie was about to profess her love for him and that she'd made a mistake by getting involved with Whitney but that fantasy quickly evaporated with her next words.

"Whitney was also attacked two nights ago after we all went home from the engagement dinner."

Steve got his thoughts back on track and said, "What? At his pent house?"

"No, near his father's office. Two guys mugged him and roughed him up. I only found out this morning when he was trying to hide the fact that he was hurt."

Steve listened both as a friend and a cop. "Is he okay?"

"Well, he says he is. They got away with some cash after they hit him. Do you think the same guys did this to you?"

Steve couldn't ignore the coincidence between the two incidents but something just didn't add up. "Could be but I don't think so. My place is on the other side of town to Whitney's father's office. Gang related activity including muggings usually sticks to the same location. I guess you could say street gangs are territorial. They tend to stay in their own neighbourhood. This felt more like it was personal rather than a random break in. Did Whitney get a good look at the guys?"

"No, he said it was too dark."

"I guess he couldn't tell the police much then, huh?" Steve sighed in disappointment.

"Well, he didn't report it," Jeannie replied slowly. She wasn't sure how Steve would react to this but she was sure if it were her father she was confiding in, he would hit the roof.

Steve raised his eyebrows, incredulous that Whitney kept this to himself. "Why the hell not?"

Jeannie gave Steve a withering look.

"Sorry, but why would he not tell the cops or at least Mike? What if these guys attacked a little old lady because he didn't say anything? He has a responsibility to report the crime."

"Well don't tell me that. Tell _him_!" Jeannie said irritably.

Just as the words left Jeannie's lips, Whitney conveniently appeared at the doorway once again. "Tell me what?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: Phew! Had a crazy couple of days. Just managed to get this done so apologies that it is quite short but I'm aiming to get updates out whenever I can. While I've got the momentum going I'll do my best to keep it going :-)**_

 _ **Again, thank you all so much for reading and those who left me reviews - THANK YOU!**_

 _ **To " 911"and "Dublin Writer" - wow I'm blown away by the generous feedback you've given me while you are both catching up on my story.**_

 _ **" 911" - the term "midsection" usually refers to the upper stomach area or lower chest so pretty much the centre of a person's body (the front only I think though I could be wrong). Thank you so much for your kind comments :-)**_

 _ **"Sylvia Elaine" - So your money's on Steve finding out first on who is responsible for him getting beat up? Any other takers? I'm interested to know what everyone else thinks? Let's see who guesses right ;-) Let the games begin! Thanks Sylvia for your wager!**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Steve looked Whitney directly in the eye. "Why didn't you tell the police you were assaulted and mugged?"

Whitney was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute. "I figured the cops had their hands full with murderers and organizes crime," he scoffed. I didn't think it was such a big deal. I mean, you're a cop. How many muggings go unsolved?"

"That's not the point. Whoever attacked you is still out there and they could potentially do the same to somebody else. Maybe the next time, his victim won't be so lucky."

Whitney ground his teeth together and fought to a keep a civil tongue. "I appreciate your concern for the community, _Steve_. It's your job after all, keeping everyone safe, isn't it? Now I'm sorry if I don't think like a cop. I figure I'll leave it up to the pros. If you'll excuse us we really need to get going," he held his hand out for Jeannie but she didn't take it.

"Whitney...," Jeannie began.

"Honey, come on," Whitney urged while dramatically checking his watch for the time.

If Jeannie hadn't been there, Steve thought, he would have said a few things to Whitney but out of respect for a friend he clamped his mouth shut. Friend. Somehow that word brought with it an aching pain to his heart whenever the term was used to describe his relationship with Jeannie. Because that was all he was to her, right? A friend. And that should be all she meant to him. _Who am I kidding?_

Drawing in a deep breath and letting it out again heavily, Jeannie made her feelings known that she was less than pleased with Whitney hurrying her along. With a glowering look directed at her fiancé, she reluctantly stood up. Feeling badly for Steve that she was leaving so soon, she gave him an apologetic smile and wished him goodnight.

Steve couldn't help feel a small sense of satisfaction when he caught the jealousy written all over Whitney's chiseled face as Jeannie leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Out in the hallway, Jeannie and Whitney passed Mike who was returning to Steve's room carrying a cup of orange juice.

"You kids heading off already?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," Jeannie shrugged.

Mike looked from one miserable face to the other. He would have preferred his daughter not gone out with Whitney that night but they obviously had some things to sort through and it was probably best to get it out in the open sooner rather than later. He gave Jeannie a quick hug and kiss and wished them both a good night then watched them disappear into the elevator.

* * *

"So, what did you and my father talk about?" Jeannie asked in a clipped tone as she pressed the button to take them down to ground level.

"Not much. He's not exactly a fan of us moving in together but I think he'll come around," Whitney said, wrapping his arm around Jeannie's shoulders and kissing the top of her head affectionately. "What about you and Steve? It sounded like I missed an interesting conversation."

"You know, he's right. You should have told the police what happened to you," Jeannie said.

"Why is it so important to you that I waste three precious hours at the police station giving my statement which they're not even gonna look at anyway? Personally I'd rather spend that time doing something productive like being with my girl or working on father's business."

"It's important because if those guys who attacked you were involved in beating up Steve, maybe you could've prevented what happened to him and who knows how many other victims could've been spared," Jeannie said in exasperation.

The doors of the lift opened and the couple walked out in single file after Jeannie shrugged away from Whitney's touch.

"Hey, hold up a minute!" Whitney called out as he lengthened his strides to catch up with the brunette in the parking lot.

Jeannie finally slowed down when they reached Whitney's car. She crossed her arms and refused to look him in the eye.

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I just..," Whitney paused and licked his lips. "I just don't get why you're all worked up about this. And why do you care so much about Steve anyway? I mean he's your dad's partner, that's all."

Jeannie's eyes blazed like hot coals when they met Whitney's. " _Steve is my friend. He's family!_ "

"Really? It looked to me like he's more than just a friend to you."

 _Slap!_ Jeannie's hand flew up before she even realized what she was doing. Without a second glance she stormed away from Whitney toward the front entrance of the hospital.

"Jeannie! Wait! I'm sorry!" Whitney called out but it was no use. He blew it. Big time.


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Thank you everyone once again for your support.**_

 _ **"mchicken" - this one's for you :-) Thank you for all your inspiring artwork and of course for reading this story and reviewing.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 _A king's ransom in dimes I'd given each night_

 _Just to see through this payphone_

 _Still I run out of time_

 _Or it's hard to get through_

 _Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you_

 _I'll just close my eyes and whisper,_

 _Baby blind love is true_

 ** _Bed of Roses - by Bon Jovi_**

* * *

Steve realized just how thirsty he was when he guzzled down his juice in a matter of seconds. "How was coffee?" he asked suspiciously. He had a good feeling that Mike and Whitney had a little heart-to-heart with their coffee.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Mike quipped before his tone grew serious. "Let's just say I gave him a little fatherly advice."

"Hmph. How did he take it?"

"About as well as Rudy does when I cancelled my vacation five years in a row."

"That bad?"

"Okay, maybe I was over exaggerating," Mike replied a little sheepishly then added, "A little."

"Honestly though, how do you feel about the wedding?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I think what bothers me the most is their premarital arrangement."

"Oh? Do tell," Steve pressed.

Mike sighed. "When I got home today, Jeannie was packing her suitcase."

* * *

Out in the corridor, Jeannie made her way back to Steve's room. She slowed her pace and kept close to the wall on one side to allow an orderly with his trolley to pass. Steve's room was only a few steps away and she could hear Mike and Steve conversing. What made her hesitate to move forward was the subject matter that the two men were discussing so freely.

" _Apparently Whitney wants them to live together before they tie the knot."_

Jeannie missed the rest Mike's sentence when an elderly woman tapped her on the shoulder and asked her if she could kindly direct her to reception.

* * *

Steve tried his best to keep a neutral face despite feeling rather crestfallen by the news. "Ah. Have you spoken with Jeannie about it?"

"Yes, but you know my daughter. When she has her mind set on something, very little can stand in her way. And that's what scares me because my gut tells me Whitney is manipulating her into thinking this move is her decision too," Mike confided.

"So, exactly what did you say to Whitney that was so bad?" Apart from satisfying his curiosity, Steve needed something to divert him from this shocking and depressing update on the Jeannie-Whitney-living-under-one-roof nightmare.

* * *

The elderly woman who commandeered Jeannie's attention chuckled in embarrassment when her memory returned to her. "Oh bless you, my dear. I remember now! Silly me. All these corridors look the same to me. It's no wonder I got lost."

"That's quite alright, really," said Jeannie. She watched and made sure the old lady followed her directions then she inched herself closer to the doorway, keeping her back pressed to the wall.

"You _actually_ said that to the guy? Well, between you and me, I can't say I'm a great fan of Holden. Personally, I don't get what Jeannie sees in him. What're you gonna do? Maybe it's not too late to snap her out of it. I mean they didn't seem too happy being in each other's company when they were here earlier. If you ask me, there's trouble in paradise."

"Maybe," Mike contemplated.

Of course, neither men noticed Jeannie standing near the doorway listening in to their conversation.

* * *

Hurt and annoyed that both Mike and Steve would discuss her love life in such a way behind her back, Jeannie decided she'd heard enough and turned away. While Whitney wasn't perfect, she admitted that, at least he'd been honest with her where it counted. She wished she heard what it was that Mike had said to her fiancé. It was no wonder he was so upset, she thought. He probably had every right to be from the way Steve reacted. _Steve_. Who was he to give an opinion on her love life? She could understand Mike's feelings about her moving in with Whitney even if she was still nevertheless unhappy with the way he handled it, but _Steve_? If he was so disagreeable with her engagement, why didn't he man up and do something about it?

Jeannie stopped her internal monologue when she realized the direction her thoughts were moving towards. Hot tears prickled the corners of her eyes. No, Steve had his chance to tell her how he felt. Obviously, after taking into consideration his reputation with the opposite sex, she just wasn't good enough for him. All that time that lapsed between them while she was in college was probably spent with women he couldn't even remember the names of.

Thinking back on the day Whitney drifted back into her life, she remembered why it was she started dating him. He was very forthcoming with his feelings but not in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. He confessed to her about his crush on her back in high school when they were friends. In fact, she also had a crush on him when they went to the prom together but neither of them were brave enough to make a move. Each too afraid to risk their friendship. Then when they went to college they drifted further and further apart and eventually lost contact. It wasn't until they ran into each other at a coffee shop one day that the two friends reunited in ways they hadn't expected. Jeannie was facing a stressful week of upcoming exams, a falling out with her room-mate and Mike being hospitalized. Whitney was there to not only cheer her up but he spent every evening after work and after her visits to the hospital to help her study. It was because of Whitney she passed all her exams and because of Whitney she found that special something that was missing from her life.

Where was Steve when she needed him? There were always excuses. Or lack there-of to explain his absences. Sure he was around when Mike was hurt but she always felt this gap between them. It was like a chasm, growing wider and darker.

Suddenly feeling chilled, Jeannie wrapped her arms around herself and made her way down to reception to phone for a cab to take her home. After everything that happened and all that she heard, she needed some time to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: Another heartfelt thank you goes to all my readers :-) Just a heads-up...** **.Those asking for updates in PMs (hint hint "keller12917"), feel free to ask away, I don't mind ;-)...** **my updates may get less frequent over the next coming two weeks as I have some after work functions to attend. I'm catching up with family, grocery shopping and chores this weekend, hopefully get together with friends in between. And have I mentioned a plumbing appointment to fix my toilet? LOL. Also sleeeep. Yes, I've been lacking in that department after staying back the entire week :-( so I'm**_ _ **catching up on that too. Thank you for your understanding and patience. I appreciate it.**_

 _ **Hope everyone is enjoying their weekend.**_

 **Tanith**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

The next day, Mike awoke to the smell of freshly cooked pancakes and the sweet aroma of hot maple syrup. Ignoring his growling stomach, he took a shower, shaved and got dressed. He had the day off and hoped he could spend some quality time with his daughter. When he reached the dining room, he saw the table was set for two and a smile crossed over his face.

"Morning," Jeannie greeted.

Mike returned the greeting though he noted Jeannie didn't sound like her chirpy self. Maybe she had a restless sleep, no doubt after her talk with husband-to-be.

"How was dinner?" Mike asked, trying to sound casual.

"Fine," Jeannie replied offhandedly, as she busied herself dishing out pancakes onto each of their plates.

"Where did you kids end up going?"

"Nowhere special. Syrup?" Jeannie held out the glass pitcher as Mike sat down.

"Thanks," said Mike, perplexed on why Jeannie was giving him the cold shoulder. She was usually more animated than this. "So, I was thinking since I have the day off today, maybe we could do a picnic lunch in the park? It's a beautiful day outside and I know just the perfect place."

"I can't. I have some errands to run," Jeannie replied without making eye contact with Mike.

"Oh. What about dinner? Hey, what about you and me hit the bowling alley? We haven't done that in a while. We can pick Steve up on the way. He's due to be released from hospital so I'm sure he could use some cheering up."

Jeannie cut a slice of her pancake and lifted it to her lips.

"Jeannie?" Mike was beside himself with this un-Jeannie-like behaviour. Ordinarily she would grasp any opportunity to engage in a friendly bowling competition with Steve. Not that it was going to be likely Steve could bowl tonight but that wasn't the point.

"I'll have to get back to you on that, Mike," Jeannie finally answered after swallowing her morsel of pancake.

What could Jeannie be doing that was more important than spending time with her father? Mike thought with disappointment. Yes, she had a fiancé now and maybe they already had plans but still, something was off. Oh, I'm in the dog house. Whitney probably told her about their talk at the hospital. "Is something wrong, Sweetheart?"

"What makes you say that?" Jeannie answered his question with one of her own.

"For starters, you're my daughter and I think I know you well enough to know when something is wrong. Have I done something to upset you?"

Jeannie chose that moment to guzzle down her orange juice.

Just when Mike had about given up trying to figure out what it was that he'd done, a thought occurred to him. "Oh, I think I get it. Did Whitney say something to you about our talk last night? Is that why you're upset?"

 _Bingo_.

Jeannie finally looked her father in the eye. "He didn't have to, Mike. I heard you and Steve talking."

Mike was lost for words. _How and when?_ And what did Jeannie overhear exactly? He probed through his memory trying to pick out what part of their conversation she had overheard.

Jeannie sighed and rolled her eyes. _Men!_ "I've gotta go. I'm meeting Irene at the bridal store to pick out my dress. I've made some chicken soup for you and there's enough for Steve. I'll be home late so don't wait up for me." Despite her anger being ever present, she still cared for Mike and Steve's well-being just like a mother hen would. She'd woken up early to ensure the two men would have something to eat that night that wasn't pizza or anything too heavy for Steve to digest. While she was glad that Steve was going to be okay for all the more obvious and selfless of reasons, his recovery also gave her a free pass to stay mad at him a little longer. No, she wasn't going to let either of them off the hook, just yet.

"Jeannie!" Mike called out. He stood up and gently placed his hands on Jeannie's shoulders. "We need to talk."

"You're right but now's not a good time. I'm running late as it is," Jeannie shrugged herself away from her father and began clearing the table.

Mike started to help his daughter when the phone rang.

"I've got this, Mike," Jeannie insisted and hinted that her father should answer the call.

Mike reluctantly left Jeannie to her task and walked to the living room. When he picked up the receiver and greeted the caller, he was met by Rudy's voice which could only mean one thing. His day off was over.

* * *

David Lee lived a modest life in a cheap apartment with his wife, Kim and their little girl Christina who just turned four. Together, he and Kim did their best to put aside what they could afford to save for their daughter's education the following year. With another child on the way, the last thing they needed was any added financial complications to arise and so when Dave opened his laundromat store that morning, he did not expect to have three suspicious looking men as his first customers. It didn't take long for him to come to the conclusion that they weren't customers at all. One of the men locked the front door and pulled down the blinds while the other two moved toward him in a threatening manner. One of them drew out a baseball bat from his trench coat while the other a large knife. Dave knew then he was in big trouble. Kim's voice entered his head, telling him to give them what they wanted because all the money in the world was not worth losing his life over. They could always make more, she would say.

"I don't want any trouble," Dave said, raising his hands pleadingly.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" The man who closed the blinds snidely remarked.

"What do you want?" Dave asked, his voice quivering. "I keep…keep all the cash in the register. Take it all."

"Afraid that's not going to be enough this time. My boys and I are hungry for a party and you're going to be our host," the man brandishing the baseball bat sneered. "You see, this here is our neighbourhood and you be trespassing. It's high time you leave, China-Man."

The two armed men lunged forward and jumped over the counter while their accomplice peeked through the blinds in case they needed to make a quick get-away out the back of the store.

Dave fought bravely but he stood little chance of fighting off the two burly men who used their weapons, fists and boots. By the time they finished, his store was trashed, all the money taken and his bloodied and bruised body was left lying on the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: Hello my readers from afar. I just wanted to apologize for not having been able to update in some time. Going through a bit of a stressful process of finding a place for my family and I to move into in the next month or so.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for all the support you've given me, including the reviews you left my story - really appreciate the feedback.**_

 _ **To my dear friend, "Meixel", I hope this chapter will be a welcome distraction for you.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Jeannie barely touched the food on her plate and spent most of her time twirling the straw in her chocolate milkshake. "I don't know what to do, Irene."

While Irene Martin was all too familiar with how stubborn Mike and, well, men in general could be, the last thing she wanted to do was give the wrong advice to someone whom she cared very much about. "Oh, honey, moving in with someone is a huge step and..."

"If I were your daughter, what would you think I should do?" Jeannie blurted out before she could stop herself. Over the last year she had developed a close bond with the detective and she had been hoping that Irene and her father would finally realize they should be together. Nevertheless, Irene became somewhat of a mother figure for the college girl. Not that Jeannie felt anyone could ever replace her mom but it was nice to have someone other than Mike to seek advice in areas that required a woman's intuitive thought process. While she didn't have a shortage of female friends, she needed a more objective and parental point of view.

A little taken aback by Jeannie's words, Irene couldn't help but feel warmed at the same time that the young woman thought of her so highly. "Well, I... I'm probably not the best person to ask. I mean I don't have any children of my own but..."

"No, but I think you'd be a great mom," said Jeannie, grinning.

Irene let out an embarrassed laugh. "Alright, alright, since you're putting it that way." In a more serious tone, she continued. "Jeannie, I think you and Mike should really sit down and talk about your feelings. Giving him the silent treatment will only strengthen his resolve that moving in with Whitney is the worst thing you could possibly do. In all honesty, I also think Mike's not the only reason you have your doubts. And if you can't tell me right now that you are a hundred percent committed to moving in with your fiancé, then maybe you need to also discuss your feelings with Whitney. I mean, is he insecure about your relationship or is he just so head over heels with you that he can't wait a little longer?"

Jeannie let out a heavy, miserable sigh. "To be honest with you, Whitney and I haven't really had the chance to talk about it. And now we're not exactly talking so...I...I don't even know if there will be a wedding anymore!" Jeannie had not expected to break down like this. She dabbed at her teary eyes with her napkin. "I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from."

"Oh honey, you're just nervous and you've had a lot to think about. It's perfectly normal to get a little emotional," Irene said gently. She moved her chair over to sidle up by Jeannie's side and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "You want to talk about what happened between the two of you?"

Jeannie took a deep breath and regained her composure. "We had a fight last night. First, on our way to the hospital to see Steve." At Irene's questioning look, Jeannie quickly explained what she knew about the attack on their mutual friend and how Whitney had been a victim of a similar nature in a separate incident. "I told Whitney that I was having second thoughts about us living together before the wedding. He didn't take it very well but we made up and agreed to talk about it. Anyway, when Whitney got back after his talk with Mike, we argued on the way back to the car." Jeannie lowered her gaze, glumly. "He was mad that I was siding with Steve about him not going to the police the night he was attacked. I left him in the parking lot and that was when I overheard Mike and Steve talking. Oh Irene, maybe I owe Whitney an apology."

"Hey, look at me." Irene took Jeannie's hand in hers and used the other to tilt the college girl's head to meet her gaze. "Sweetie, you've done nothing wrong and if anyone deserves an apology, it's you. Not just from Steve and Mike for not being honest with you but Whitney was wrong for not doing his duty to report a crime. Whoever roughed him up are still out there and probably think they can get away with it. Look what happened to Steve. What if those guys were the same culprits in both attacks?"

Jeannie nodded. "You're right. But, how can I make Whitney see that? He's normally really easy to talk to but last night, I don't know. He just seemed really on edge and just not himself."

"Then talk to him. I think you two just need to get things out in the open without any interruptions. Tell you what? Let me take care of the bill….no, I insist. My treat! Then I'll drive you home and you can call him. He's probably waiting by the phone," Irene chuckled.

"I feel terrible about ruining our shopping date," Jeannie apologised.

"Nonsense. Let's try again tomorrow? What do you say?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Besides, I gotta get back to the office in an hour but I've got the whole day off tomorrow."

Jeannie beamed. "Thanks, Irene!" She reached out and gave the older the woman a heartfelt hug.

* * *

Mike arrived at the office in good time. A briefing by Rudy revealed a breakthrough in the Southbeach double homicide case. An anonymous caller had called the station with a tip.

"Did anyone get a trace on him?" Mike asked.

"No, she didn't stay on the line long enough to even give us a chance to start a trace but we got enough information to put together a profile of possible suspects," Rudy replied. "The boys should have some names for you within the hour."

"Did you say _she_?"

"Yeah, that's what Norm said. Our tipster is a woman. And she sounded scared to death. Nevertheless, she was able to give us the number plate of the car and a description of one of the drivers."

An urgent knock on the door drew the men's attention.

"Come in!" Rudy called out.

Lee Lessing entered the office with a set of photographs in his hand. "Dermot Wakeley, Johnnie Rosco and Francis, also known as Sid, Callahan. And they all have records a mile long each. Sid owns the late model Ford the lady says she saw." He laid the photos down on the desk for Mike and Rudy to see.

"I wonder how close she was to be able to ID these guys," Mike pondered aloud. "Let's not rule out the possibility that these are not our guys."

"What makes you say that, Mike?" Lessing asked, curiously.

"Call it a gut feeling. Something just seems a little easy. Too convenient. Still, I want these fellas brought in. And I want someone by the phone ready to do a trace in case our phantom witness calls again."

"On it," Lessing nodded and made haste to action Mike's instructions.

"How's Steve doing?" Rudy asked.

"I'm picking him up this afternoon," Mike replied then a sudden thought occurred to him. "Which reminds me. I gotta get someone to take a look at Jeannie's car. It's still over at Steve's."

"And how's the Porsche doing? I read about the collateral damage in the reports," said Rudy.

"Steve's still waiting to hear back from the insurance company. Every tyre was slashed and the windows broken. There's some damage to the bodywork as well. Have you heard anything about the case?" At Rudy's disapproving look, Mike added, "I know, I know! I'm not getting involved. I just need to know that whoever did this is not going to get away with it."

"No, nothing yet. But from the damage report - both on the car and your partner - it looks like you're right. Someone did have it in for your partner. Not bad enough to want him dead but he certainly pissed someone off."

Mike refrained from saying he knew it all along that he was right. "I can take a look at all the cases we worked on together in the last six months and see if I find anything I can give to the boys. I promise that's all I'll do. Please, Rudy, you gotta let me do something."

After a brief pause, Rudy relented. "Alright. But nothing more than going over the cases and you do that in your own time. Leave the rest up to the boys. I mean it. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Mike smiled in genuine appreciation. He picked up the photographs from the desk and left Olsen's office.


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: An update for "EKWTSM9" and "Helenem"...sorry it's short but it was all I had time for.**_

 ** _Many thanks goes to all my readers for sticking with this story. It's a long way yet to the finish line and I hope I will keep your interest. The ideas are there but unfortunately time is another matter._**

 ** _"Guest" - your parents are admirable - wow 12 times! Thank you for your comments. Hope you enjoy this next chapter._**

 ** _"Tony Robbertson" - thank you for continuing to follow my story. Glad you are enjoying it._**

 ** _I just wanted to extend my appreciation for all the best wishes I received - thank you all so much for sharing your own experiences._**

 ** _Tanith_**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Jeannie twirled the telephone cord around her fingers as she listened to Whitney apologize over the way he acted the previous night. They talked for almost an hour and by the end of their conversation, Jeannie decided to forgive him. Whitney even went as far as promising to go to the police station to make the report he should have made the night he was attacked.

" _I really should apologize to your father and Steve,_ " Whitney continued. " _How about we take them out to dinner tonight? Nothing fancy, just a relaxing evening to et to know each other. Who knows - maybe I can even convince your father that our moving in together is not such a terrible idea_."

Jeannie grew silent when she thought back to what she overheard. Would it make a difference? It was clear Mike and Steve had already made up their minds about her fiancé. She also still felt she needed more time to decide whether or not she was ready to take that next step.

" _Babe? Are you still on the line?_ " Whitney asked.

"Yeah." Jeannie cleared her throat. "Sorry, I just remembered Mike and Steve are heading out later so let's just make tonight be about the two of us, okay?"

" _Sure, whatever you say, Princess. Hey, I gotta go but I'll pick you up about seven, okay? I Love you_."

"Love you, too." Jeannie ended the call and sighed, knowing she had much to think about.

* * *

That evening, Steve accepted Mike's offer to help him get dressed without too much resistance. The faster he got changed out of his hospital attire the sooner he could leave. He wanted nothing more than to get away from what he referred to as a miserable place, despite Dr. Edwards recommending he stay another day or two.

One look at Steve and Mike concluded they should stay in tonight. His partner was clearly still struggling to convince him he was fine.

Dr. Edwards knocked on the door before entering to see his patient one last time. He handed the clipboard to Steve who hastily signed his release papers without even reading the print.

"Don't worry, Doc, dad's gonna take good care of me," Steve winked at Mike.

"Don't you get smart with me. I'll box your ears!" Mike wagged his finger in front of Steve's face.

"You'll do no such thing until his concussion clears," Dr. Edwards laughed. "Of course, you could always ground him."

"Seriously, Doc, is there anything I should know. Any medication he should or shouldn't be taking?" Mike asked.

"He can take any of these over the counter pain killers." Dr. Edwards wrote down a short list of medication that his patient was permitted to take and handed the note to the Lieutenant. "There's not much you can do for the nausea but it should pass in a day or two and the headaches should be less severe by then. And Steve, you need to keep hydrated and if you're passing any blood in your urine, you need to get yourself admitted immediately."

"Yes, Doc," Steve said with a mock salute.

"Alright, Lieutenant, he's all yours," Dr. Edwards said with a smile before leaving the room.

"Let's get out of here," Steve said, clutching his ribs with his good hand.

Mike led his partner out into the hall and together they took the elevator down to the ground floor. When the doors opened they walked toward the reception when Steve stopped outside the waiting area. Seated in one of the chairs was a familiar looking child of about four or five.

"Christina?" Steve said. He tried to bend down but the pain in his midsection stopped him from doing so.

"Uncle Steve?" the little girl croaked.

Steve turned to Mike and answered the question that was in his eyes. "Dave and Kim's little girl." Returning his attention back to the child, he asked gently, "Where's your mommy and daddy, sweetheart?" For a moment he assumed there was a complication with Kim's pregnancy, though he hoped it was just a routine check-up or something of the sort.

Christina looked down at her knees and shrugged her tiny shoulders. "Daddy's sick."

Steve's concern heightened at this revelation. If Dave was the one admitted, then where was Kim? He brushed his hand over the little girl's head and said to Mike in a low voice, "It's not like Kim to leave her alone like this. Do you mind if I find someone…?"

"On no, you wait right here. I'll go see what's going on," Mike counter suggested. He gestured for Steve to take a seat before hurrying toward the reception.

Steve slowly lowered himself into the chair beside Christina. Something was seriously wrong. Did Dave get into an accident? How bad? Was Kim okay? Steve put his arm around the child's shoulders. "It's gonna be alright."

Christina nodded and swung her legs in her chair, not fully comprehending what was going on other than that something bad had happened to her father. She understood this much because today was the first time she saw her mom cry. She saw her father being wheeled down the long corridor and disappearing behind the swinging doors. That seemed a long time ago now. Then a nurse came and took her mom away.


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: As always, a big thank you wrapped in ribbons goes out to my readers who continue to follow and share their thoughts through reviews and PMs.**_

 _ **I'm in the house hunting stage right now of the moving process so I am able to find a little time in between to update and thankfully my muse is still focused so that certainly has helped.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

When Mike returned from the front desk, he had just stowed away his badge and a grim expression was plastered on his face.

"What is it?" Steve asked seriously.

Mike motioned for the young man to move away from the little girl.

Keller complied reluctantly and followed his partner who stood a few feet away from where he had been seated.

"Okay, what's going on?" Steve demanded in a quiet voice.

"Some punks..." Mike swallowed, knowing there was no easy way to break the news. "They jumped Dave at his laundromat. He was stabbed and beaten real bad. Doctors don't know if he's gonna make it."

Steve's face paled at the news. He turned his head to see Christina, so small and innocent in the plastic chair with her hair tied in tiny pig tails and her eyes downcast.

"Kim's being treated for shock…." whatever else Mike had to say, Steve didn't care to listen.

The young man started to walk away with his hands balled into fists when Mike grabbed his arm and held him in place. "Steve!"

Steve tried to twist himself out of Mike's grasp, ignoring the pain flaring through his body.

"Don't." Mike tightened his grip and locked his gaze on the younger man's.

"Don't what, Mike? Don't go looking for the bastards who did this?" Steve whispered harshly but Mike spoke over the top of him in a slightly louder voice.

"Don't go there. You know better than that! I promise you, whoever did this won't get away with it," Mike vowed. "You hear me?"

Despite the pain he knew it would cause him, Steve took several deep breaths to regain control of his emotions which had reached boiling point. "What's gonna happen to Christina? She can't lose her father! And what about Kim? She's pregnant, Mike." Steve let out a string of curses while Mike tried to hush him.

"Listen to me. I know how much the Lees mean to you. I get it. I do! But you're not helping them by losing your head!"

Steve avoided Mike's gaze and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew the older man was right but it didn't make him feel any better. "What's gonna happen to Christina?" He asked once more.

"They've contacted child services to take care of her until they can get in touch with her aunt. The doctors want to keep Kim overnight for observation."

"Who's taking the case?"

"Don't you worry about that now. And don't give me that look!" Mike admonished when Steve finally locked eyes with him. Steve was rightly mad but if he wanted to help the Lees, he was going to have to cool his jets. "You just sit down in that chair and watch over that little girl. I'm gonna go get her something to drink and eat. You could probably use a coffee too."

His instincts to protect the innocent child kept the argument Steve had on the tip of his tongue from leaving his lips. Complying with Mike's orders, he was able to keep his anger at bay as he sorrowfully wrapped an arm around Christina and held the child close to him.

The little girl sought the comfort of Steve's arms and snuggled against his chest. She was tired, hungry and thirsty but most of all she missed her mommy and daddy. "I want my mommy," she whimpered, beginning to feel tears prickling her eyes.

"I know Sweetheart. You can see her soon, okay? Uncle Mike is going to get you something to eat first." Steve kissed the top of her head. His heart ached for the family and he made a silent promise that he was going to do everything he could to bring them justice.

* * *

Whitney studied his fiancé as she cut into her steak unenthusiastically. He noticed with disappointment that her mind was preoccupied with other matters. "How's your steak? Mine's a little too well done but the wine's the best I've had in a while.

Jeannie's head perked up after a brief delay in registering that her dinner date was speaking to her. "Hmm?"

"Your steak? Is it okay?" Whitney tried again.

"Yeah, it's delicious actually!" Jeannie replied, forcing a smile.

Whitney reached across the small, round table and gently took the cutlery from Jeannie's fingers, resting them over the edge of her plate. He then held her hands in his and looked into her eyes, searching for the source of her distraction. "Is something wrong, honey?"

"No, nothing, really. I'm just...I'm sorry, I have a lot on my mind," Jeannie began. She saw the crestfallen look in Whitney's eyes and instantly felt a guilty ache tugging at her heart.

"Is it something I did or...or said? Have I upset you? If you're angry that I haven't had the chance to go to the police, I promise I'll go tonight after dinner," Whitney said, although in truth the delay was intentional in the hopes that his fiancé would cease to pursue the matter. To make his lie sound more convincing, he added, "We can go together." Of course, Whitney had other plans after dinner but those will enfold in due course and he was confident all this talk about going to the police will fade away by the end of the night.

"Whitney, I'm not upset with you. I know you got held up at the office and you were already running late to pick me up so it's okay, really," Jeannie hurried to reassure her fiancée. In her heart she sensed that for whatever reason Whitney was stalling but she didn't want to ruin their evening. Whitney had gone through a lot of effort to make amends for their quarrel from a big bunch of red roses to securing a booking at the prestige restaurant.

"I just don't want to screw things up between us, you know? I love you so much, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do!" Jeannie leaned forward and kissed Whitney tenderly on the lips to put an end to their discussion. "I'm sorry for being a bad date." With a grin, Jeannie changed the subject. "So tell me about where you're taking me again after dinner?"

Whitney relaxed back into his seat. "Nice try. I told you, it's a surprise. And don't worry, this time it's not another house," Whitney said grinning.

Jeannie found her meal became more enjoyable as she pushed aside all the clouds of uncertainty that had been hovering in her mind.


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: Thank you to my loyal readers for the best wishes - really appreciate your kindness. Here is a short update to keep this story going as much as I can in the time frame that I have. Thank you again for the feedback I've received.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

True to his word, Whitney's surprise was one that came with no strings attached. He took Jeannie ice skating at a local venue that opened till late. The latest pop music played through the speakers setting the right mood for the young couple as they twirled around on the ice and laughed merrily. As the last song faded away, Whitney drew Jeannie into his arms and kissed her passionately. When their lips parted, he checked his watch and realized it was late. "Shoot! Come on, I better take you home before your father sends out an APB on you."

"It's okay. Mike probably just walked in the door so it'll make a nice change for me to be the last one home."

"I just don't want to make him worry. I'm not exactly in his good books you know?"

Jeannie wrapped her arms around Whitney's waist and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Jeannie Stone, I can't wait to marry you! Hmm….Jeannie Holden. Jeannie Stone Holden?" Whitney laughed as he thought about which name his finance would take. Of course, he personally preferred she drop the Stone name altogether but for the time being he was willing to make concessions.

"Hmm, you know I haven't thought about that yet," Jeannie pondered with a smile.

Hand in hand, the couple walked off the rink and changed out of their skates.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Whitney asked as they returned the skates to the counter.

"Sure, go ahead."

"How did your mom feel about Mike getting home so late all the time?"

"Well, she understood, I guess. I mean yeah there were times when it was rough especially after he was shot one night while working late on a case. She got a call from the hospital. I was only ten at the time but I remember it was bad."

Whitney leaned in and kissed Jeannie on the forehead. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. That was just the way it was and still is. But you know what? It's because of men like Mike and Steve that make the streets of San Francisco safer for everybody to walk on," said Jeannie proudly.

A hint of jealousy prickled in Whitney's eyes and he tried to disguise it behind a smile. "Well, I promise you, I'll never miss dinner. Ever. Come on, Princess, let's get you home."

* * *

As Steve walked gingerly to the car his partner noted his complexion was rather pale. The drive to Mike's house was spent in silence as the young man's body language, sullen look and non-committal replies made it evident he was in no mood to engage in conversation. They had stayed at the hospital until child services took Christina into their care and the doctors informed them that Dave's condition was still listed as critical. Steve had asked to see him and Kim but he was denied visitation due to the late hour and had almost got into a heated argument over the matter. Mike managed to calm him down before his young partner got too carried away. He apologized to the doctor in charge and subsequently marched Steve out of the hospital.

When they reached the Stone residence, Mike helped him out of the car and up to the house.

A hot shower later, Steve silently accepted Mike's offer to wrap his ribs. He was sore, nauseated and just outright lousy.

"You alright, Buddy Boy?" Mike asked worriedly. The unmistakeable markings left by Steve's attacker mottled his partner's right side and lower back. He was thankful Steve's face wasn't at the receiving end of the perp's punches. He'd seen his fair share of victims and the damage caused by brass knuckles was never pretty.

"Yeah, peachy," Steve said weakly before lurching forward and emptying the scant contents of his stomach in the bathroom sink.

"Whoah, easy, easy," Mike coaxed. Massaging the back of Steve's neck with one hand, he supported the young man with the other.

Steve groaned as his stomach rebelled once again, bringing tears to his eyes and making his hands tremble as he gripped the sides of the sink to steady himself.

There was little Mike could do to relieve the young man from his suffering.

With a towel wrapped around his quaking shoulders, Steve felt himself being led to the spare room and eased down onto the bed.

"Wait here," Mike instructed before disappearing into the bathroom to rinse the sink.

Steve sat on the edge of the bed, hunched over himself. The bandages around his midsection eased the pain some but it also constricted his breathing.

Mike returned a short time later with a glass of water.

Steve managed to take a few sips without feeling sick all over again.

"How's your stomach holding up?"

"Barely holding anything right now," Steve said sarcastically before the pain shooting through his side made him grimace.

Mike winced in sympathy for the young man. "Listen, why don't you get some rest and later on if you're up to it, I'll heat up some of Jeannie's home-made chicken soup."

Steve nodded just to avoid having to speak and because what he wanted to say was likely to earn him a lecture. He really wasn't up for an argument even though rest was far from his mind right now. Someone had terribly hurt Dave and his family and he was determined to find out who the culprits were with or without Mike's help.


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN: Just wanted to thank all my readers for continuing their support. Sorry for the lengthy delay to get an update posted. I have had to make alternative temporary arrangements for internet access as I am unable to connect my internet at the new place I moved into. It's been an exhausting month with the move itself, unpacking and just getting everything up and running. We also had a few issues and a house related emergency that needed to be attended to. In spite of the challenges, I am happy to say that we love the new place and its location :-)**_

 _ **My heartfelt apologies to those I still owe PM replies - I will get to all of you. It just might take some time. Thank you for keeping in touch and being so supportive.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

Mike removed his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes. After getting off the phone with Lessing earlier he had started poring over the notes he had on the double homicide case. So far only one of the three persons of interest was located and brought in. A greasy punk in his mid-twenties who made himself known to the boys working the beat on the Tenderloin. Dermott Wakeley. No stranger to being in an interrogation room, he knew better than to mouth off when things got serious. There was nothing of use that Lessing and Haseejian could get out of him and it wasn't long before his parole officer was able to confirm his alibi the night of the murders. Without substantial evidence to link him to the crime, Lessing and Haseejian had no choice but to let him go. Of course, having a strong alibi didn't necessary mean Wakeley was not involved in some way with the murders. Proving it though was another matter. Their best shot was going to be locating his buddies, Rosco and Callahan. What better way to do that than to keep a close eye on Wakeley? And that was exactly what Lessing had arranged.

Mike looked up and gazed at the clock on the wall. Where had the time gone? He decided to check on Steve and see if he was up to eating dinner. He placed the documents in a labelled manilla folder and rested it on the table then made his way upstairs. He gave the guest room door a light knock then slowly pushed it open. He had expected his partner to be rousing from sleep or at the very least looking rested. Instead, Steve was fully dressed sitting on the edge of the bed and in the middle on putting on his shoes. "And where do you think you're going?"

"The office," Steve replied, without looking up.

"Really? At this hour? In your condition?"

"Look, Mike, I'm getting stir crazy here. There's a few things I was meant to complete for Rudy and I figured I better get them done. Don't get me wrong – I appreciate you taking me in and all but I'm not an invalid," said Steve.

"What things? If there were _things_ , I think I would know considering I'm the one who usually has to kick your rear to get them done."

"Oh come on, give me a break will ya?" Steve finally met Mike's gaze, trying to keep what was really on his mind from the older man's prying eyes.

"I know what this is. I've been down this road before so please do me a favour and don't take me for a fool! You're only going to the office so you can start grilling for information about the attack on Dave." Mike's accusatory stare burned Steve where he sat.

"Okay, fine, yeah maybe I am. Look, Mike, who's to say what happened to Dave is not connected to the spate of robberies and assaults out there in recent weeks? We could be dealing with something more serious than a string of random attacks here."

"Need I remind you what department you work in?" Mike's raised voice put an end to Steve's defence.

Steve stood up and glared at Mike. "So you're telling me that we should wait until Dave dies before we do anything? Before he qualifies to be one of our cases, is that it?"

"Don't you play that card with me, Buddy Boy. Don't you…" Mike's voice caught in his throat as his own emotions started to simmer to the surface. He took a deep breath before continuing in a manner of forced calm, "You're upset. I get it. But you need to realize something. You go marching off to the office tonight and what do you think Rudy will do when he finds out? And believe me he will! He'll have your badge before you can even blink an eyelid!" Mike said firmly. "Now you tell me what good that would do for Dave or for all the other victims we should be helping!" When Steve remained silent, Mike was confident he'd hit his mark. "Go on. Do what you gotta do. I won't stand in your way."

Steve ground his teeth together as he stood rooted to the spot before his shoulders finally sagged and he sat back down with a defeated sigh. He kicked off his shoes and gave Mike a reproachful look. He knew his partner was right but it didn't mean he had to like the fact that his hands were tied during the course of the investigation when he believed he could make a difference.

Mike ignored his protégé's glare. "I'll fix you some of that soup Jeannie made."

Steve found he needed a means to let off some steam and right now turning down Mike's gesture of smoothing things over seemed a good place to start. "No thanks. I'm not hungry. I think I'll just go to bed now, _Michael_ , if you don't mind."

Knowing it was probably best to leave Steve be, Mike nodded and wordlessly left the room, closing the door after him. At least he needn't worry about Steve getting into any more trouble. Not tonight anyhow, Mike thought.


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN: Thanks so much for continuing to read my story :-) I also appreciate all the feedback I've received. Here is another installment.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Jeannie was exhausted and fell asleep on the drive back to Mike's. When they pulled into the driveway, Whitney brushed loose strands of her brown hair gently away from her face and kissed her forehead. "We're home, sleepy head."

"Hmm..." Jeannie opened her eyes and yawned.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the door." Whitney removed his seat belt, exited the car and walked over to the passenger side to open the door for Jeannie.

When the couple reached the front door, the porch light flickered on and Mike's head appeared. "You kids are out late," he remarked with a hint of disapproval.

"Sorry, Mike. That was my fault. Lost track of the time," Whitney apologized.

An awkward silence fell over the three people as they stood at the threshold.

Whitney cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, good night, Mike."

"Night, Whitney. Drive safe," Mike replied neutrally.

Jeannie bade Whitney a goodnight with one last tender kiss. She waited until Whitney had gone back into his car and driven off before she gave Mike a reproachful look for his comment. _I'm not a child!_

"Okay, what did I do now?" Mike heaved a heavy sigh as he locked the front door.

"I would hardly call this late, Mike! I mean, look at you – you haven't even changed out of your work clothes which to me suggests you only just got home yourself. And how many late nights have you had? I'm an adult now. Please start treating me like one," Jeannie exploded, although the moment the words had left her mouth in one long rush, she instantly regretted them. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. I'm…I'm going to head up to bed. Good night," she added apologetically. She leaned forward, reached up on her tip toes and kissed Mike on the cheek.

Unprepared for the outburst just moments ago, Mike stood speechless at the bottom of the staircase as he watched his daughter disappear up the steps. He decided after some hesitation over whether he should chase after her or leave her be, that it was probably best to choose the latter option. Perhaps she just needed some sleep, he thought to himself with a sigh.

* * *

Steve stepped out of the bathroom and was about to cross the hallway when Jeannie slammed straight into him.

"Steve!" Jeannie gasped in fright.

Winded and seeing stars, Steve placed a hand against the wall to steady himself. The collision had aggravated every bruise on his body and jolted his injured ribs but he tried his best not to let it show. Evidently, judging by the look on Jeannie's face, he wasn't very successful at hiding the pain.

"Oh, Steve! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Jeannie took hold of Steve's bare arms and bit her lower lip guiltily.

Steve carefully drew some air into his lungs and nodded. "I'm okay. Don't worry about it."

Jeannie was surprised to see the young man shirtless when it was a cool night. She placed her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up."

The lingering smell of Whitney's cologne on Jeannie's clothes assaulted Steve's senses, making him feel irritable and, well, in all honesty, jealous as the green eyed monster he had been trying so hard to contain, reached the surface. "Jeannie, just drop it, okay? I said I was fine! I don't need you or Mike to mother me!"

Stunned by Steve's attitude, Jeannie opened her mouth to respond but clamped it shut again. If anyone had the right to be mad, it was _her,_ she thought, angrily. "I'm sorry you feel that way," she finally said tersely before she walked past Steve and into her room, shutting the door behind her.

Feeling the guilt starting to build in his gut, Steve walked over to Jeannie's room and raised his hand to knock on the door but his pride won him over and stopped him. Turning away with a sigh, he made his way back to the guest room when Mike appeared at the top of the stairs. "What?" The last thing Steve wanted to hear was another one of his partner's lectures.

"Nothing. You know, pneumonia is no ball game when you got busted ribs. It's gonna be a cold night so you might want to put at least a shirt on," Mike said matter-of-factly then without waiting for a response he walked into his room and shut the door quietly, hoping that Steve would heed his advice.

Sheepishly Steve did in fact decide to consider his mentor's suggestion. Pulling on a shirt as carefully as he could, he tucked himself into bed with all the blankets covering him up to his chin. He knew he was running a temperature so he ignored the discomfort and the urge to push all the blankets back off him. It proved to be a restless night for the young man, riddled with strange nightmares that he couldn't even piece together rationally. Sometime in the early hours of the morning he had snuck into the kitchen and took another dose of pain killers. The creaking of the stairs had alerted Mike and he found Steve leaning over the breakfast bar using his good hand to support himself.

"You okay?" Mike asked worriedly.

Steve merely nodded as the shooting pain in his skull made forming an intelligible reply too much of an effort.

Mike gave the back of the young man's neck a gentle squeeze. "How you doin' really, Buddy Boy?"

"My head's killing me. Everything else just hurts like hell," Steve finally answered with a groan.

"How many of those have you taken?" Mike pointed at the bottle of meds on the counter.

"I don't know. I took some a couple of hours ago I think," Steve said, heaving a shaky sigh.

Mike's brow creased with concern as he picked up the bottle and read the directions. "Steve, you need to take it easy on these!"

"Yeah, well, they don't seem to be working anyway."

"That's because you've been taking them on an empty stomach. They're meant to be taken with food!" Mike pocketed the bottle. "You can have them back tomorrow. I'll swing by after the morning briefing and bring you something to eat. In the mean time I'll make you some tea."

"Great," Steve mumbled. "Thanks." While he appreciated the gesture, he had little in the way of confidence that a cup of tea will do him any good. Still, he had already upset one Stone tonight so he decided to bite his tongue.

* * *

George Holden had just finished drawing the last puff of his Cuban cigar when his son walked through the front door. "How was dinner?" He asked disinterestedly.

"Great! How did the conference go?" Whitney called out. He dropped his father's car keys into the bowl on the table in the entrance hall and shrugged out of his jacket.

"Well, once that China man and his wife sign the papers for us to buy their crummy laundromat, we'll have the green light to start Project Evergreen. But I don't think we'll have any more problems getting their cooperation," George said smugly.

Whitney walked into his father's office with a curious look on his face. "What makes you so sure?"

"For starters, while you've been busy playing Love Boat with that Jenny girl, I've made certain arrangements to help our cause," George replied scathingly.

"It's Jeannie, dad. If by arrangements you mean you've sent Sid and Johnny to threaten them, well I've tried that."

"Those amateur clowns?" George released a hollow laugh.

"What'd did you do – pay some hood to beat the living daylights out of them?" Whitney questioned suspiciously.

"I'd prefer to call it the power of persuasion. If you knew a thing about what it takes to be a successful businessman, I wouldn't have to explain that to you," George reprimanded.

Whitney's face started to burn. He'd just come home after a wonderful evening, the last thing he wanted to hear was his father's lectures and condescending soliloquys. "So you keep reminding me."

"And need I remind you you're sleeping with a cop's daughter?" George shot back angrily.

"She's my fiancé and I'm well aware who her father is! You know what, dad? I'm not getting into this with you again. I've had a long wonderful night. I'm off to bed."

"By the way, you have me to thank for cleaning up after your little mess with Sid and Johnny."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Whitney tried to skirt away from the subject without success.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy. Those two low lives were blackmailing you. Don't think I don't know what goes on behind my back!"

 _What'd you do – throw them in the bay? W_ as what Whitney wanted to say but for the sake of not making things worse for himself, he refrained from the temptation. Besides, if his father did throw them in the bay, he'd rather not have any knowledge of it.

"And, son, if I find out you broke into that cop's house and worked him over, your problems with Sid and Johnny are going to feel like child's play. The last thing we want is to be on their radar. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Whitney grated before removing himself from his father's domineering presence.

* * *

 ** _AN: Those of you waiting for Whitney's reaction to Steve's presence in the Stone residence, this will take place in the next chapter._**


	21. Chapter 21

_**AN: Welcome to part 1 of "the confrontation"... it's not explosive yet but I'm building up to it.**_

 _ **Thank you Keller12917 for pointing out my typos in the previous two chapters. I have gone back to fix them.**_

 ** _To my readers, thank you so much for all the support. Hope you'll enjoy what I have in store for you!_**

 ** _Tanith_**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Mike left for the office early. He had hoped to see his daughter that morning but it appeared she was sleeping in. Her bedroom door was closed and he didn't want to disturb her.

Steve was likewise fast asleep in the spare room. The pain killers he had taken during the night had finally kicked in, although Mike still didn't approve of him making a habit of taking them on an empty stomach.

When Mike arrived at the bureau, he was accosted by Irene Martin whom he greeted a little too enthusiastically with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"What brings you to homicide, this morning?"

"Can't a girl visit a dear friend?" Irene joked good-naturedly.

"See, I would have believed that if you didn't have that look on your face," Mike smiled.

"Alright, you got me there. I guess I was never one to have a poker face. I've been working with Vice on the surge of violent criminal activity in the area. There's been some robberies and vandalism of small businesses – most of the victims are thinking about closing down unless we can do something."

"Are you any closer to finding out what's going on?"

"No, but that's where you come in."

"There's been a murder?"

The brunette Inspector's expression turned serious. "Those suspects I heard you had been looking for – Francis Callahan and Johnnie Rosco – They're on my list of possible suspects for a liquor store robbery a few weeks ago," Irene explained.

"I see. Have you spoken to Rudy about this?"

Irene nodded. "He said maybe I could help you find these guys. Norm filled me in on what you have so far."

"Alright, let's go to my office," Mike said then remembered he needed to see Rudy first. "On second thoughts, Rudy's expecting me in a few minutes. Would you mind waiting?"

"Sure. You know what? I have a few things I gotta do. I'll come back in an hour and maybe we can grab a coffee and compare notes then?" Irene suggested.

"Great. I'll see you soon. Oh, I need to make a pit stop home to drop something off for Steve."

"Fine by me," Irene smiled then left the bureau leaving Mike to watch her retreating back.

Even though a romantic relationship didn't work out between them, Mike had a lot of respect for Irene and their friendship had been developing over time. He couldn't help but think fondly of Irene and sometimes wondered if she reciprocated those feelings.

* * *

Steve was making his second cup of coffee when someone knocking on the door drew his attention.

With his shirt still unbuttoned and his hair dishevelled, Steve lazily answered the door. The sight of Whitney Holden's perfectly chiselled face and porcelain white teeth smiling at him was the last thing he wanted to see that morning. A bouquet of flowers was clutched in his hand and Steve had no doubt who the recipient would be. He did, however, find his spirits lifting when he caught the puzzled look in Holden junior's eye and the smile slowly fading from his face.

Whitney cleared his throat, unable to hide his surprise and disappointment that his future bride's father's cop partner was the one who answered the door. "Is...er...is Jeannie home?"

Still in a dark mood, Steve gave in to his temptations of stirring up Holden. Leaning casually against the door frame and crossing his arms, he replied, "Yeah, she's still in the shower. I can poke my head in and see if she's done if you like?"

Whitney stood, looking rather uncomfortable, on the doorstep.

Steve rolled his eyes, uncrossed his arms and stepped back, holding the door open for Jeanine's fiancé. "No sense of humour huh," he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Whitney asked suspiciously.

"I said, would you like some coffee?" Steve lied.

Whitney could've sworn that was not what Steve had said but he decided to let the comment slide. He slipped past Keller holding the flowers in such a way that his elbow jutted out as he entered the house. "That'd be great, actually."

A small grunt of pain escaped Steve's lips as Whitney's elbow jabbed into his injured ribs. He refrained from clutching his side and closed the front door. "One coffee coming right up," he said moodily as made his way into the kitchen. "Make yourself at home." He gestured with a wave of his hand to the living room.

Whitney was less than pleased with the reception he received but kept his thoughts to himself. Unable to resist the urge to push some buttons in return, he called out, "Don't you have a home, Steven?" Then laughed wrily at his own joke.

"It's Steve. And Yeah, but the coffee's better here," Steve called back then added in a slightly lower voice, "Would you like some cyanide with your coffee?"

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?"

"Would you like some _sugar_ in your coffee?" Steve corrected loudly from the kitchen. He started to place spoonfuls of sugar into Whitney's coffee.

"No thanks. I'm trying to cut back on my sugar intake."

 _Too late._ "What about milk?" Steve shook his head and smirked. "Do you have a problem with dairy?" He picked up the half full carton of spoiled milk which he was going to pour into the sink but decided he now had other plans.

"Can't say that I have!"

Steve was satisfied with himself when he walked into the living room and placed the mug of what could only be described as the worst coffee he'd ever made down on the table.

Whitney didn't even thank his host as he picked up the mug and brought it to his lips. He wrinkled his nose and took a sip. Trying not to gag on the beverage and give his host any sense of satisfaction.

Steve was about to take a seat when Jeannie appeared.


	22. Chapter 22

_**AN: I just wanted to thank "Amanda England," for your kind words in your previous reviews. Your comments are flattering and I'm sure appreciated by all who have been able to share their stories here. I am finally settling into my new place and all the maintenance is completed (phew). RL remains hectic in other ways but writing is my passion so I will continue to try to find some spare moments to update my stories and time to read the many wonderful pieces published by others here.**_

 _ **To all my readers...THANK YOU for reading and those who were able to leave me some feedback, I am very grateful.**_

 ** _Chapter warnings: mild coarse language, adult themes and slight cliffie..._**

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

"Oh Whitney, I wasn't expecting you!" Jeannie beamed. She still had a bathrobe on and a towel around her head as she had expected Whitney to be at the office. "Morning, Steve," She added almost half-heartedly. After last night's episode, she wasn't sure if things were okay between them.

"Morning, Jeannie," Steve greeted with a small smile. Just like Jeannie, he too was uncertain with where they stood.

Whitney abandoned the mug of partially drunk coffee, stood up, retrieved the flowers from the sofa beside him and presented it to his fiancé. "Sorry, I wanted to surprise you before I went to work."

Jeannie kissed Whitney on the cheek. "These are beautiful! Let me put them in some water while you finish your coffee. I'm going to head out to the library."

"I'll give you a ride!" Whitney offered.

"Great! I'll just dry my hair and get dressed."

"Take your time," Whitney said, thoroughly enjoying the reaction he noticed Keller was trying to hide. It was clear that the cop was jealous. By the way he looked at Jeannie, Whitney could tell Steve had a thing for his girl but if Keller knew what was good for him, he would do well to keep his distance.

The next fifteen minutes or so was spent in awkward silences in between random topics of conversation that really went nowhere. Steve and Whitney couldn't have less things in common with the exception of their romantic feelings for the same woman. The longer the two young men stayed in the same room together the stronger the tension grew.

Just as Steve was about to bring up the touchy subject of the supposed attack on Wey, Jeannie reappeared dressed in a pretty blouse and bell bottom denims. She left her hair out to cascade around her shoulders. Steve noted that Jeannie had kept her makeup to a minimum which only made her more beautiful.

Whitney rose from where he sat and walked over to his fiancé. "Shall we?" he extended his arm and took Jeannie's hand in his. "Thanks for the coffee, Steven," Whitney threw over his shoulder. He shot the homicide Inspector a glare when he caught his eyes lingering on his fiancée.

"It's Steve," Keller corrected, shifting his gaze. Just as he thought his morning couldn't have gotten any worse, a wave of dizziness washed over him and his stomach churned. He quickly got up and tried to hurry past the couple but failed to make it to the kitchen sink.

Too absorbed by Whitney's presence, Jeannie was slow to react to the sudden movement that Steve made. Out of reflex she caught his arms to steady him, not realizing at first that it would have been better to let him stumble past.

Steve's two cups of coffee, which had been churning around in his otherwise empty stomach, expelled out of him and all over Jeannie's blouse.

"Oh, great!" Whitney huffed irritably.

Jeannie who had not caught her fiancée's comment was, on the other hand, more concerned over the state that Steve was in than the present condition of her clothing. "Oh, Steve! Come on, let's get you to the sink," Jeannie coaxed. She held her arms around Steve's shoulders and led him into the kitchen. "Whitney, can you please stay with Steve while I clean up?"

Rolling his eyes up toward the Heavens, Whitney grinded his teeth together to keep what he really wanted to say to himself. He followed his fiancé into the kitchen, taking care not to step on the pool of vomit on the floor.

Jeannie left Steve under Whitney's watch and cleaned the mess on the floor then hurried upstairs to get changed and to find a clean shirt for her ill friend.

"Way to go, Steve. You really know how to impress a girl, huh?" Whitney commented sarcastically.

Steve gripped the counter edge tightly. His head was still bowed over the sink, not because he was still feeling ill but to keep him from doing something that Mike would disapprove of. The agony from the damaged bones in his injured hand became unbearable and he was forced to finally step away and cradle it. When he looked up, Whitney held out a dish cloth with a smirk on his face. Steve snatched the towel and wiped his face then he rinsed the sink, trying to keep his flaring temper in check. He poured himself some water from a pitcher on the counter and took a couple of gulps.

"Tell you what? Why don't I give you a ride home on the way to the library? You're obviously not in any condition to drive yourself," Whitney suggested in mock concern. Of course the message behind the offer was clear: _You don't belong here_.

Steve looked up, feeling offended but not wanting to make it obvious. "Actually, that won't be necessary. I'm staying over for the next few days. Didn't Jeannie tell you?"

"Really? No, she didn't say a word. And Mike's okay with it?" Whitney questioned haughtily. "Interesting."

"What do you mean by that?" Steve rested his hands on his hips and locked eyes with Whitney.

"Well, he just strikes me as the _prudy_ type, you know?"

Steve straightened up to full height and gave Whitney a glowering look. "No, I don't know, so why don't you explain it to me?"

"I just thought with his daughter staying over he would've set some ground rules."

"Ground rules? What are we, in kindergarten?" Steve scoffed and raised his eyebrows. He was starting to really dislike Whitney Holden's ways of expressing his opinions. Considering his partner was going to be this guy's father-in-law, he had expected Holden Junior to show more respect. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to say here and frankly I'm not…."

Whitney cut Steve short and pointed an accusatory finger at him. "Oh you know damn well what I'm talking about Keller! I've seen the way you look at Jeannie! If I were her father..."

"Now hold on a minute! Let me get something straight here. What exactly do you mean by the way i look at her?" Steve interrupted. His opinion of Whitney had hit rock bottom as it was now crystal clear where the discussion was heading and he did not like it one bit. He stepped closer to Whitney until they were toe to toe. Whitney dropped his arm but remained rooted to the spot.

"Come on, you know exactly what I mean. You've been drooling over her since I first met you," Whitney continued in between clenched teeth. Green embers of jealousy blazed through his ocean blue eyes.

"Look, Holden, I don't know what your problem is but I'm warning you, if you really love Jeannie you better not go down that road!" Steve could not believe this was happening. Hadn't he always been mindful of the way he interacted with Jeannie especially after her engagement? He was certain he had never crossed the lines or behaved inappropriately. Did he have feelings for Jeannie? Yes, feelings he had been suppressing rather unsuccessfully but he was always careful not to let it show. Not so much for Whitney's sake but for Jeannie's.

"You're warning me? Well, I got news for you. I'm warning you to keep your filthy eyes and paws off my fiancé!"

While Whitney stood a good two inches taller than Steve, the latter was not intimidated in the slightest.

"You keep this up and the only person you're gonna hurt is Jeannie, so why don't you just cool it, alright?" Steve warned, trying to diffuse the situation before things got out of hand. Regardless of how Whitney had drawn to this conclusion, he knew he had to do everything in his power to make the guy believe he was wrong. The last thing he wanted was to ruin things for Jeannie even if it meant he wasn't going to make the cut for her happily ever after ending.

"Cool it?" Whitney's hands curled into fists at his side.

"Yeah, you heard me. Now, I'm not interested in your fiancee."

"You could've fooled me! Don't think I haven't seen the two of you alone together with your arms all over each other. As soon as I'm not around you come running into the picture. Real smooth, Keller. Real smooth."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Steve demanded heatedly. He honestly couldn't think of an occasion since the couple had started dating where he and Jeannie had their arms all over each other except at the hospital. And even if they had given each other an innocent hug, it was unlikely Whitney wasn't present. He and Jeannie were practically glued to the hip these days.

"Don't act like you don't know! You're full of shit, Steve!" Whitney raised his hands and gave Steve a hard shove then reached up and loosened his tie and collar.

Adrenaline pumped through Steve's veins but he fought to keep a level head. He drew a deep breath and said evenly, "Knock it off before we both end up doing something we'll regret."

"Oh yeah? What're gonna do? You're gonna put me down, Keller, huh? Is that it? Come on, let's see what you got?" Whitney goaded and gave Steve another hard shove.

Steve backed away, not wanting to engage for obvious reasons. One: He was a cop and was trained to diffuse these situations. Two: Whitney was Jeannie's fiancé, like it or not and three: this was Mike's house. "Come on, man, I said, cool it, alright?"

"So how old are you anyway, Keller? You been lusting after Jeannie since she was in high school? Does Mike know that his partner – someone I'm sure he trusted with his life – is a sick pervert? I wonder how he would feel when he finds out those dirty thoughts you have about his daughter…"

The moment the words left Whitney's lips, the first blow landed.


	23. Chapter 23

_**AN: The moment that you have been patiently waiting for...**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

Steve didn't even fully comprehend what he had done but somehow he had lost his self-control and with his good hand he had smashed his fist into Whitney's mouth, wheeling the younger man around.

Realizing he'd crossed the line, Steve let his guard down for the briefest of moments but that was all it took for Whitney's retaliation to even the score.

Steve fell back against the sink as Whitney's punch connected with his jaw rendering him senseless.

Whitney wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grabbed Steve by the lapels of his shirt.

Pumped with a rush of pure adrenaline the two men tried to wrestle the other into submission. They crashed into the dining table, upending chairs. Steve's arm hit the vase of flowers that served as a centre-piece and sent it flying across the room, narrowly missing Jeannie who had rushed downstairs when she heard their raised voices. The china shattered into thousands of fragments stretching out into the hallway as the vase hit the floor. Neither men knew the vase had been a final gift Jeannie had given to her late mother.

"Stop! Steve! Whitney!" Jeannie skirted around the mess on the floor and tried to find a way to intervene. The scene seemed so surreal to her as she watched her fiancé and best friend pummel each other. _What on earth could have led to this?_

Steve's hand screamed in agony as he used it to propel himself off the surface of the table and drove Whitney into the refrigerator door with a resounding thud. Winded but not deterred, Whitney tried to sweep Steve's legs from under him but all he succeeded to do was disrupted both their balance. Steve took another swing but Whitney ducked and used his shoulder to barrel them onward. Steve's back connected against the edge of the breakfast bar. A world of agony exploded in the off-duty's cop's lower back and he cried out in pain. Like a wounded lion, he refused to relent. His knees started to buckle but he fought to stay on his feet and shot his left fist hard into his opponent's unprotected midsection, catching him below the sternum.

Whitney's air supply was extinguished and was left gasping.

Neither of the young men paid any attention to Jeannie's hollers from the doorway nor did they hear the front door open and Mike rushing into the kitchen.

Unable to regain his strength, Steve took hold of Whitney's sports jacket and tried to wrestle him to the ground. His injured hand screaming against the strain but he ignored it, despite the pain making him queasy.

Still struggling to get his breath back, Whitney was unable to stay on his feet. Together they both fell to the floor with Steve's hands still latching firmly onto Whitney's jacket.

"That's enough! Steve! Let him go!" Mike bellowed. He prized the two young men apart with his partner yanked up by the back of his shirt. Somehow Steve still managed to let loose a kick that met Whitney's side.

"Steve!" Mike growled angrily, using both hands to bring his partner under control.

Whitney, having quickly recovered, climbed to his feet and lunged forward, driving his fist into Steve's stomach.

Mike pulled a doubled over Steve away and placed himself between the hot headed men. He planted his hand against Whitney's chest and growled, "Don't think about making another move!" A sudden movement from behind him tested the Lieutenant's reflexes and patience. He grabbed Steve by the shoulders firmly, tearing his rumpled and blood stained shirt in the process. "What part of _enough_ did I not make clear to you?"

Keeping the two young men a safe distance apart with one hand against each of their heaving chests, Mike waited for them to ease their stances. After several deep breaths by all parties involved, it became clear the fight had left Whitney and Steve. Both men leaned against the nearest piece of furniture in the room as their bodies registered the damage they suffered and the adrenaline rushed out of their system to be replaced immediately by pain.

Mike dropped his arms to his sides and looked from one to the other. "Would one of you care to tell me what the hell is going on?" he demanded.

Whitney and Steve both shuffled their feet uncomfortably, avoiding the fury in Mike's eyes. Both had given in to the discomfort of their injuries. Steve lowered himself into a chair, flexing his jaw and cradling his broken hand while Whitney slid to the floor dabbing his mouth with his fingers. His lower lip was bleeding freely.

"Don't all of you talk at once!" Mike snapped. "Neither of you have anything to say?"

Steve was first to look up and croaked, "Ask him! He started it!"

"That's rich, Keller! You threw the first punch!" Whitney defended breathlessly.

Before another argument erupted, Mike silenced them with a bellowed, _"I don't care who started it!_ Since neither of you are going to man up, maybe my daughter can help me out here. After all, you both put on such a good show for her!" Mike's head turned to Jeannie who stood in complete shocked silence.

It was then that Steve and Whitney not only realized Jeannie's presence but Inspector Irene Martin's as well. The law enforcer had her arm around Jeannie's shoulders, looking concerned.

Mike lowered his voice and asked urgently but as gently as he could, "Jeannie, can you shed some light here?"

Jeannie's eyes were brimming with unshed tears. Behind those tears was anger and confusion. "I was hoping they could tell me! I was upstairs getting changed and when I heard them arguing I came down to this." She spread her arms, indicating the mess in the kitchen.

Mike returned his fiery gaze to the two culprits. " _Well?"_

Once again, neither men spoke.

"Alright," Mike faced Jeannie once more. "Sweetheart, do you have some place to be?"

"I had some research to do at the library for an assignment," Jeannie replied.

Mike nodded and turned to face Irene, "Would you mind watching over these two clowns here while I'm gone?"

"Of course," Irene nodded.

Then exchanging a look with Steve and Whitney, he continued in controlled anger, "When I get back, this kitchen had better be returned to the state that it was in this morning. And one of you will have an explanation. Do we have an understanding?"

Two mumbled and intelligible replies followed, before Mike took his daughter by the elbow and led her outside the house.


	24. Chapter 24

_**AN: As always, many thanks goes to out my faithful readers. To my "Guest" reviewer and "honu59": Yes, Steve will be very sore after his altercation and I will ensure he is tended to in the next chapter. For now, this is a slower update...with a teeny weeny cliffie ;-)**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Jeannie felt like she was trapped in a very bad dream. What should be a happy and exciting time for all of them was turning into a nightmare and she couldn't understand why. Why must happiness always be ripped away from her? Like the rising tide the tears she had kept at bay started to spill over her lashes and roll down her cheeks. "Mike, can we not go to the library? I think I just need to..."

Mike had stopped at the lights and was now able to really take a good look at his daughter. "Sweetheart, I know where we can go and talk."

Jeannie nodded and sucked in a deep breath then swiped at her eyes.

Mike fished his handkerchief out of his pocket and passed it to Jeannie.

The lights changed and Mike took a turn that led to the park.

"Let's go for a walk and get some fresh air. What do you say?" Mike asked with a small smile. He found himself wishing that Helen was in his place right now. She would know what to say. She would ask the right questions. Truth be told, Mike felt that he was in unchartered territory. Sure, Jeannie had dated before but what she had with Whitney was serious and Mike just wasn't sure if he was equipped to give her the right advice. He pulled into a parking space and reached across, giving Jeannie's hand a reassuring squeeze, feeling nervous as hell. "Jeannie…." Mike's vocal chords suddenly seized up and he cursed himself. This wasn't working. Maybe he should've swapped places with Irene. She would know what to say.

Jeannie's tear streaked face looked up at Mike expectantly.

"I wish your mother were here. She'd be proud of you but disappointed in me," Mike began.

"Why would she, Mike?"

Mike cupped Jeannie's face in his hand. "Because you've grown up so fast and I'm still…I'm still right where I was when you were fourteen."

"Ten," Jeannie corrected with a cheeky grin then she said more seriously, "Mike, you're doing great. You're the best father anyone could ask for," More tears flowed down Jeannie's cheeks and her voice grew thick with emotion, "And I don't know what I'd do without you in my life!" Her anger toward her father for talking about her and Whitney's relationship behind her back dissipated. She knew Mike was trying to be the type of father that her mother would have wanted him to be and she had to admit he was much more than anyone could expect.

Mike leaned in and pulled Jeannie into a warm hug and held her until her shoulders stopped quaking and her tears were spent.

"I'm sorry, the last couple of weeks has just been one crazy ride!" Jeannie said.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be the one apologising."

"Okay, how about we make a deal?" Jeannie wiped her eyes with the sodden handkerchief.

"I'm listening."

"Neither of us owes the other any more apologies. Deal?"

"You got it."

"Maybe we should head back to the house? I'm a little worried about Irene. I mean, do you think she'll be alright on her own?"

Mike couldn't contain a genuinely amused chuckle. "Oh I wouldn't worry about Irene. I'd be more concerned about the boys if they tried to cross her. She didn't win that all State Shooting Range Champion trophy three years running for nothing!"

Jeannie was in awe. "Impressive! Now I can see why you are attracted to her."

"Attracted? Me? No, we've already gone down that road, remember? No, Irene and I just…"

"Friends, _right_ ," Jeannie finished. "Let's get some air?"

Together Mike and Jeannie took a stroll through the serene park, breathing in the crisp San Francisco breeze.

"Anyway, let's talk about you, Sweetheart. Are you happy? I don't mean after what happened today but I mean you and Whitney?"

Jeannie took a moment to think her answer through, and she was surprised with herself that she wasn't able to answer straight away. "Yes, I am, Mike."

"That's…that's good," Mike said hesitantly.

"You don't like him do you?" Jeannie asked quietly, her eyes were suddenly more interested in at the brown leaves that swirled around their feet.

"What makes you say that?"

"I overheard you and Steve talking at the hospital."

"Oh," Mike sheepishly replied. _What did I say?_ For a moment Mike had to think hard then the conversation started coming back to him.

"I'd like to know why? You said you thought Whitney was manipulating me."

"Jeannie, you know that I only want the very best for you."

"Well, sometimes what you want isn't necessarily what _I_ want. You gotta let me make my own choices. Even if they don't turn out to be the right one, I think I deserve to make that call, don't you?"

"I know, I know! But we're not talking about adopting a dog or choosing between going to Disneyland and Alaska for a vacation. We're talking about the rest of your life! Marriage is a big deal. At least it is for me and it was for your mother. It would break my heart if I let you walk down the aisle with someone not worthy to have you as his bride. What I said…I never meant to hurt you. I was scared and I needed someone to talk to."

Jeannie nodded in understanding. Her father's admission of fear caught her by surprise. She held his arm and rested her head against his shoulder. Who would ever have thought her father was afraid of anything? "And here I thought this was about me moving in with Whitney but it's more than that isn't it?"

"It's a lot more. Call me old fashion but moving in with someone is just a shortcut to marriage and that's not how it should be. Your wedding day should be the most special moment of your life. I'm not saying this because it's what I want but it's what you deserve. You're an adult now and I gotta get used to you making decisions of your own but if I can protect you from making the wrong ones then I will. I'm your father and it comes with the territory. I'm sorry I can't change that and I won't."

"And I don't want you to change. I just want you to give Whitney a chance. It's not like this is some whirlwind romance. I've known Whitney since junior high. He was there for me when mom died. He was there for me whenever something bad happened to you. I'm going back to school soon. I won't get to spend nearly as much time with him as I'd like."

"But after your wedding day, you'll have the rest of your lives! Why the rush?"

"Because I'm afraid!" Jeannie admitted. She thought about how she and Whitney had lost touch for some time and then there was Steve. School and work just always seemed to get in the way of her finding happiness. She had lost Whitney once back when it was still a school crush then Steve ignited something within her. Was it love? Whatever it was had hurt when she felt it sucked away from her. Whitney's return had healed that wound and reminded her that everything happens for a reason. Maybe the reason why things didn't pan out between her and Steve was because she wasn't meant to be with him. It had been Whitney all along. This time she was determined to make sure that distance and time apart wasn't going to ruin things for her.

"Of what?" Mike prodded gently.

"Of being forgotten," Jeannie finished softly. "If I move in with Whitney now, a part of me will always be with him to remind him that we're together. Whether it be my toothbrush, photographs, my pillow, closet, you know what I mean?"

"Sweetheart, how can anyone forget you?" Mike was beside himself. What could have made Jeannie's self-confidence sink so low?

Jeannie wanted so badly to answer that but to do so would open up another can of worms.

Mike's gut told him Jeannie was hiding a painful experience which had nothing to do with Whitney but it was unlikely she was ready to open up to him anytime soon. He needed to stall her before she made any hasty decisions but he was running out of options and words to express his concerns. "Look, tell you what? Just think about this for a few more days, okay?"

"I have thought about it, Mike, and I've made my decision. Now, I don't know what happened between Steve and Whitney today but I do know where my place is. It's obvious how Steve feels about my fiancé and to be honest with you I don't want to hear an explanation from either of them."


	25. Chapter 25

_**AN: Just a very short update. A busy week for me. Some very good points were made by all those who reviewed the last chapter on Jeannie's love for Whitney. Thank you very much "Helenem" for sharing the story about your best friend's husband (I'm honored) - I can definitely see the parallels to this story. "Sylvia Elaine", you've also raised some important points on how and why Mike is feeling the way he does in regards to his daughter's decision and his views on marriage - thank you for sharing your thoughts and feedback!**_

 _ **Yes, "Keller12197", it's a good thing Irene didn't need to use her gun!**_

 _ **Thank you "honu59" for your kind comments - I'm flattered by your compliments on my dialogue.**_

 _ **"EKWTSM9" - you shall wait no more :-) Thank you for continuing to follow my story and being so patient.**_

 _ **"Meixel" - welcome back! Thank you for the catch up and review! Jeannie has some big choices to make...**_

 _ **Thank you to all who have been reading this story.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Once the last piece of furniture had been returned to its rightful place and the debris from the broken china swept into a paper bag, Irene tended to the wounded young men who each took their place at opposite ends of the dining table. Neither of them dared to make eye contact and risk finishing off what they started. Although Irene knew Mike was hoping she could get answers out of the men, she had a feeling that whatever had caused them to come to blows was not going to be revealed when they were in the same room together. Rather than attempt to interrogate them individually, she decided to use her investigative mind to solve the mystery. She barely knew Whitney but his posture told her that he was so wound up, he was ready to spring if his buttons were given a nudge. This was one guy with anger management issues.

Steve, she observed, was slumped in his chair looking disappointed in himself and miserable. He avoided eye contact her and Whitney.

So, Irene thought as she handed Whitney a glass of water, what was a common factor between the two men? Neither of them had a history, from what Mike had told her. Steve was a few years older. They had very different careers. Well, the two most common subjects for two young men to be arguing about are money and women. She doubted a difference of opinion would lead to blows and it would be out of character of Steve to lose control of the situation.

It couldn't be money. Irene ruled that out since Whitney was well off and Steve was not one to complain about financial matters. That left one answer. Women. Or a woman. A particular woman. Someone they both knew and cared about. Jeannie.

Irene had no doubt that the green eyed monster was at play and both men had succumbed to its demands. She had already suspected Steve was in love with Jeannie for some time ago and she doubted there had been any significant changes to his feelings since then. She just wished he had acted on those feelings when he had the chance. While she would describe the love that Steve felt for Jeannie to be of the tender and selfless kind, Whitney, on the other hand, displayed his feelings more aggressively.

The phone rang, breaking the thick silence. At first Irene thought it was Mike but it turned out to be a very abrupt Mr. Holden Senior. She shot Steve a warning glance when they over-heard Whitney's raised voice from the living room where he took the call.

"I gotta go," Whitney announced to Irene when he was done talking with his irate father. "Thanks for cleaning the place up."

"Where are you headed? Let me call you a cab and I can drop your car off later?" Irene offered.

"No, I can manage. Tell Jeannie I'll call her," Whitney grabbed his car keys from the coffee table and started for the door, ignoring Irene's protests.

When the front door closed and Whitney had driven off, Irene returned to the kitchen looking worried.

"Good riddance..." Steve mumbled.

"Steve!" Irene admonished. "He shouldn't be driving in his condition. He could be concussed."

Steve blushed and lowered his gaze.

An idea formed in Irene's mind and she hurried to the phone to make a quick call to one of her contacts patrolling the area. She would feel a lot better if someone followed Whitney to ensure he got home safely. When she returned to the kitchen, she caught Steve struggling to stand. He definitely came out worse from the fight, she surmised.

Groggily, Steve held the edge of the table to steady himself. As soon as he took his first steps toward the hallway, he started to sway.

"Steve!" Irene's reflexes saved the younger detective from falling flat on his face.

"I'm alright," Steve mumbled unconvincingly.

"Don't be a fool! Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital," Irene concluded.

Steve thought about disagreeing with Irene but he was beginning to realize that he needed some medical attention. "Fine," he grumbled. His ribs were killing him and his lower back ached fiercely. Besides, going to the hospital meant he could avoid both Mike and Jeannie. It would give him some more time to think of how he was going to explain what happened. Who knew what lies were going to come out of Whitney's mouth? Steve thought bitterly then he wondered if he was going to be able to tell Mike the truth? _I can't lie to him. But how much of the truth does he have to know, anyway?_

"Hey, you think you can make it to the car?" Irene asked worriedly. She gripped Steve firmly by the arm, allowing him to support his weight against her.

Still lost somewhere in his thoughts, Steve nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, just hold on. I better write Mike a note and let him know where we'll be," Irene said. She helped lower Steve back down in his chair then she wrote a quick note to Mike and placed it on the dining table.


	26. Chapter 26

_**AN: Another short update! Thanks everyone for reading and sharing your thoughts. Those I still owe replies to PMs - I will get to at least some of them this weekend.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

Irene put an abrupt end to the awkward silence on the drive to General Hospital. She decided it was high time Steve came clean. "Steve, do you remember Jeannie's twenty-first birthday?"

"Hmm, yeah, I guess so," Steve replied flatly. Leaning his head against the cool glass window, he closed his eyes, barely listening to his companion. The pain in his bruised kidney radiated from his lower back through his upper abdominal region and he wrapped an arm around his midsection.

Paying attention to the road and the traffic ahead, Irene continued, "Do you remember what I said to you?"

"Hmm?"

"About waiting too long?"

No response.

"You gave me some advice about Mike?" Irene dropped a few more crumbs, hoping to jog the young man's memory.

This time Steve's attention was diverted from his discomforts and he lifted his head off the window. "Yeah, you said it was complicated or something along those lines. Are you gonna do something about it now?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of what you're gonna do with that wonderful piece of advice you gave me."

"I'm not sure I follow you," Steve said, getting confused. _Why would I wanna be dating Mike? Don't be an idiot, that's not what she meant! Why must women always speak in riddles?_

Irene rolled her eyes. _Men!_ She was gonna have to spell it right out to him. "I'm not talking about Mike and I. I'm talking about _you and Jeannie_. Why don't you follow your own advice? You know, take her to dinner, light a few candles..."

Steve let out a short derisive laugh which he instantly regretted when a sharp pain assaulted his injured ribs. "Yeah, I remember now. Well, in case it escaped your notice, Jeannie is engaged to be married. As you can tell, he's made that pretty clear. Besides, I'm not in love with her. She's not even my type," Steve finished breathlessly then looked out the window, watching the trees flash past him. He swallowed hard, surprising himself how much it hurt to say those words out loud when he knew the latter was untrue.

"Oh, really? Alright, look me in the eye right now and tell me you are not in love with Jeannie," Irene dared. They had conveniently stopped at the lights and she couldn't think of a better time to pop the question.

Steve turned to face Irene. "I'm not. There, happy?"

"You just proved my point. You can't say it, can you? You can't say, _I am not in love with Jeannie Stone_."

Steve was getting annoyed with the triumphant grin on Irene's face. "This is ridiculous. Can we drop the subject please?"

"I will, if you tell me why you threw the first punch?"

"What makes you say I started the fight?" Steve countered.

"Oh, I don't think you started it but I got this hunch that you gave Whitney one first. You wouldn't have such a hard time saying he threw the first punch if that were the case but you got that look on your face like a kid who stole from a cookie jar because someone made him feel like he was a coward if he didn't. Now, the way I figure it is, Whitney's a smart guy. He said something to you to set you off and you don't strike me as the type of guy who would fall into that trap over something trivial."

Steve remained silent.

"Wanna talk about it?" Irene pressed.

"What's to talk about? It sounds like you've got it all figured out," Steve responded with a touch of sarcasm.

"For starters, even if, let's say, I was wrong about you being in love with Jeannie, am I also wrong to think you still care about her?

"Of course I care about her!"

Steve's naturally defensive reaction was what Irene was looking for. "As someone who cares about her, how does it make you feel that she's about to marry someone she believes is Prince Charming but is really a jerk?"

"Look, I care about her alright? But who she chooses to marry is none of my business!" Steve shot back angrily.

"And if you saw a little old lady getting mugged right in front you, would you just turn a blind eye because it's none of your business? It's not in your department so why should you care?"

"Well lately, that's what everyone seems to expect from me."

"What do you mean by that? Come on, Steve, talk to me!"

"Fine," with a sigh, Steve explained to Irene about what had happened to his friend Dave and how Mike had told him that it wasn't their department so they shouldn't get involved.

"I know about the violence in that part of town. I've had to work on a couple of cases in that area in recent months. I'll see what I can find out for you," Irene offered. "I'm sorry about your friends."

"Thanks, Irene. I'd appreciate that and so will Kim."

Irene pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, as close to the front entrance as she was legally able to. "Will you do me a small favour? Don't give up on Jeannie. She could really use a friend even if it doesn't look like she does."

Steve nodded, though he doubted things would ever be the same again between him and Jeannie. Somewhere along the way, a rift had formed. He wasn't sure what made him open up but for some reason it felt comfortable to do so with Irene. "You know what that sick son-of-a-bitch said to me?"

Irene locked eyes with Steve and waited for him to continue.

"He said I'd been eyeing Jeannie since she was just a kid in high school. Preying on her you know? How was I supposed to take that, huh? If Mike…." Steve was unable to get the words out. Whitney's insinuations were far from the truth but given that Steve had been the centre of many womanizing jokes, it did make the detective feel like he really was some predator.

"Hey, listen to me. Firstly, I can't believe he said that to you but I do believe it! Secondly, you know how Mike feels about you. There's no way he's going to look at you any differently just because you and Jeannie both grew up and now your feelings have changed. Steve," Irene said gently, reaching out and placed a reassuring hand on his arm, "you're a good guy. Mike knows it. Jeannie knows it. I know it. You need to know that too. Whatever Whitney said to you, he's just trying to get under your skin. And you know what? He's not worth it so stop doubting yourself!"

Steve was feeling a little overwhelmed by this unexpected turn in their conversation and by Irene's confidence lifting speech. "Thanks, Irene. I really don't know what else to say but thanks."

"Anytime. Alright, let's get you checked out, hmm?"

When Steve got out of the car, Irene was quick to support him as they walked toward the front entrance of the hospital.


	27. Chapter 27

_**AN: To all my readers - you've been fantastic with the continuous support.**_

 _ **"Meixel" - Here is another short installment for you!**_

 _ **"Sylvia Elaine" - have no fear, Steve is in good hands, medically speaking...though how serious his injuries are now...I guess you'll have to read on and see ;-) Thank you for always taking the time to provide such detailed feedback.**_

 _ **"Keller12917"- hang in there...and thank you for following this story through from the start.**_

 _ **"Helenem" and "honu59" - thank you both, as always, for your kind comments and thoughts. I really liked Irene in the series (even though I'm pretty certain she only appeared once in the season 4 episode "The Cat's Paw") so I do enjoy giving her some of the spotlight. I'm so glad she is well received by the readers.**_

 _ **To those of you who mentioned in your reviews about the crime(s) Whitney has committed and your curiosity over what has made Whitney leave Mike's place in haste, as well as the Lee family, you will find out in the upcoming chapters. This is probably a slower moving story with a few sub-plots going and perhaps shorter updates than the norm. Please bear with me and I do hope you'll stay for the length of the ride.**_

 _ **Kind regards,**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Mike and Jeannie headed straight to General Hospital as soon as they read the handwritten note that Irene had left for them on the dining table. When they reached the hospital, they found Irene pacing in the waiting area.

"Irene! How are they?" Mike was first to ask.

"Steve's getting some x-rays done and blood tests," Irene informed them.

"And Whitney?" Jeannie added anxiously.

"Honey, he got a call from his father at the house and insisted on leaving on his own so I had someone tail him to make sure he got to wherever he needed to be, safely," Irene tried her best to reassure Jeannie.

Mike placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and drew her attention. "Sweetheart, why don't you give him a call? I'm sure he's okay. He's probably at home or at the office."

Jeannie nodded and made her way to the payphone at the end of the hall. She hoped that he was really okay, just as she prayed Steve wasn't badly hurt.

Mike rubbed the back of his neck and sighed heavily as he watched his daughter walk away. What had made Steve get into a violent fight with Whitney?

"Hey, you okay?" Irene reached up and touched Mike's cheek, turning his face to meet her gaze.

"I don't know. I don't understand what got into Steve? He should've known better than to get into a brawl like that."

"Oh, Mike! Don't be too hard on him. Give him a chance to open up on his own," Irene advised gently.

"I hope you're right. And what about Jeannie? I thought I knew what was best for her but now I'm not so sure anymore," Mike said uncertainly

"Jeannie's grown up to be a fine young woman and you should be proud! Right now, she needs someone to confide in who won't make all the decisions for her. She needs you to be that person."

"I'm not sure I know how!"

"Yes, you do. You're already doing it. You just don't realize it. All you have to do is be there for her. Let her make her own choices." Irene leaned forward, reached up and kissed Mike on the cheek.

Mike took Irene's hand and held it to his chest. "You'd make a terrific mom, you know that?"

Irene laughed and gave Mike's hand a squeeze.

"Inspector Martin? Lieutenant Stone?" Doctor Edwards said as he approached the two detectives.

Mike and Irene immediately gave the physician their full attention.

"How's Steve doing, Doc?" Mike asked anxiously.

"We've run a couple more tests. There's some inflammation to his right kidney and he's passing blood in his urine. It's not a significant amount but it's enough to cause concern. Your partner says he fell against the kitchen bench during an altercation this morning. That certainly didn't do his busted ribs or that broken hand any favors. I gotta say he's lucky. The x-rays showed us the fractures are still closed," Dr. Edwards reported.

Mike drew in a deep breath, not liking the fact that Steve's condition had worsened. "Is it alright if we see him?"

"Sure. His condition's stable and if his bloodwork results clear him from any serious injuries, you can take him home. And Lieutenant, you might want to advise your partner he needs to take it easy on the meds and eat a decent meal," Doc Edwards explained.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that he does, Doc."

"Alright, I'll take you to him. Follow me."

"You go on ahead, Mike. I'll stay here and fill Jeannie in on what's going on," Irene offered. "I should probably give Rudy a call too before he sends out an APB on us."

Mike gave Irene's arm a light squeeze. "Thanks."

* * *

"Mike, I'm sorry," Steve croaked. He sat on the edge of the examination table, struggling to get his shirt back on.

Mike waved off his partner's apology and helped him with his shirt. "We'll talk about it later."

Steve nodded, relieved that he was being spared from an interrogation over what happened. At least for now. A wave of pain hit him and with a tortured groan he hunched over, gripping the side of the table with his good hand to keep from falling forward.

Mike used his arm to support Steve's back and placed his other hand over the young man's midsection. Even through the thick bandages wrapped around Steve's torso, he felt the muscles in the young man's back spasm and his stomach clenching sharply. "Easy, Buddy Boy, Easy," He soothed, holding him steady. He brushed his hand gently over Steve's abdomen, trying to help his taut muscles to relax. "Easy. I know you're hurting but just try to relax."

"Mike, you ever...bruised your kidney before?" Steve asked weakly.

"I sure have, so I know what you're going through. Feels like someone hitting you in the side, front and back with a sledgehammer at the same time."

"Oh, man!" Steve moaned, trying withstand the pain.

"I also know that if you do exactly what the doctor says, like cut down on your coffee, you'll heal a lot quicker. Seriously, you need to take it easy on your fluid intake, Buddy Boy. You've been making your poor kidney work over time! That's why you're feeling real lousy."

Steve nodded and slowly straightened up in time for Dr. Edwards return.

"Can I take him home now, Doc?" Mike asked. He searched the physician's bespectacled face for the answer he wanted to hear, only to find it stare back at him with an unreadable expression.

Steve, likewise, looked up, almost pleading, for some good news so he could go home. His home. After what happened, he wasn't sure if Mike would invite him back to his house and even if he did, there was no way he was going to accept the offer. And how was he to ever face Jeannie again? She probably never wanted to talk to him, let alone see him. Despite what Irene had said to him in the car, Steve's world was filled with uncertainty.


	28. Chapter 28

_**AN: A special thank you goes out to all my readers. Here is an extra long chapter to cover some of the loose ends of the previous installments.**_

 _ **In Loving Memory of a fellow writer/co-writer/reader, dear friend and mentor, "Jodm", who sadly passed away recently. "Jodm" was the beta reader of many of my SOSF stories posted on this site, from "Forget Me Not"(crossover with Hawaii Five-O), "Seeing Is Believing" to "Over The Edge". Her wisdom, patience and guidance helped me become a better writer and it was through her inspiration and encouragement that I started writing my SOSF stories. I miss her dearly and will continue to write SOSF stories to honor her memory and all that she has taught me. Merci beaucoup, Jodm.**_

 _ **"Jodm" 's stories can be found on this site for those interested in reading her treasured pieces. The majority of her works are completed.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

Kim Lee sat in silent vigil by her husband's bedside, praying for a miracle. Her young daughter was perched on her lap, snuggled in her arms, fast asleep. She gently brushed her fingers through Christina's silky soft hair and watched her bruised and broken soul mate lay unmoving with tubes snaking out from the thin sheet covering him which were attached to various machines. A drip inserted into his arm was pumping fluids to keep him hydrated and a ventilator was helping him breathe when he had slipped into a coma over-night.

Kim thought back to the anonymous phone call she made about the men who had terrorized them. The men who tried to intimidate them into selling their sole source of income just so George Holden could carry out his property development plans. Of course, the Lees had always stood strongly for what they believed in and had refused to give in to the demands of the corporate tycoon. While Kim knew in her heart that her husband would not waver under threat of his own life, she now feared for their daughter's. Losing their home and business would be a small price to pay to ensure the child's safety. She had thought about her options and none of them were appealing. She considered buying a gun but she had no idea how to use one, let alone find it within herself to take away someone's life, even if she were faced with the choice of kill or be killed. And so, she called SFPD and lied. She had told them she was a witness to a crime that was committed. The murder of two people in an abandoned warehouse. She had seen it on the news. The police were practically begging for a witness to step forward. She became that witness. What harm could it do, when the man she had reported she saw driving away from the scene of the crime was one of the men responsible for threatening her family? For putting her husband in the hospital. _Whether they had committed those murders or not, they deserved to be locked away, didn't they?_ She kept telling herself over and over again that she did the right thing. She did what a mother had to do to protect her child. What a wife should do to bring about justice, for no matter how hard she prayed, Dave's condition continued to deteriorate and these monsters were still free. Sure, Steve and his partner Lieutenant Stone would do all they can to help but without evidence, what could they do? All she did was point them in the right direction.

 _Oh, what have I done?_

Fresh tears flowed down Kim's cheeks as she wept silently.

* * *

Jeannie waited anxiously for Whitney to pick up the phone at his home. When it was clear no one was going to answer, she decided to try his office.

This time, it was Holden Senior who answered her call, however, Jeannie was surprised to hear his tone change from business-like to one of disinterest.

"Look, Miss Stone, I'm really busy right now. I sent my son home after he turned up to work looking like a train wreck," Holden responded huffily.

"I tried calling the penthouse but he wasn't answering and I just want to make sure he was okay," Jeannie hurriedly explained. She couldn't believe hearing the lack of concern in the man's voice over the state his son was in.

"That's because he's not at the penthouse! He's living in Pacific Heights. One would think _you_ of all people would know that!" Holden barked impatiently.

Jeannie drew in a deep breath and said in as polite a manner as she could given the rude treatment she received, "I'm sorry, I didn't. And I'm sorry to have bothered you but could I have his number?"

Holden grouchily gave Jeannie the number and with nothing to write on, she prayed she would remember it. Before she could say repeat the number back, there was a loud click and the line was disconnected. While she had always thought Whitney's father was a little hard in character, she couldn't believe how cold he was toward her and she had expected him to show some level of concern over his son's welfare.

Pacific Heights? Jeannie recalled that Whitney had purchased property there. In fact, it was their future home. Why had Whitney moved into the house on his own? And why didn't he tell her?

Digging out another quarter from her purse, she popped it into the coin slot and quickly dialed the number before she forgot it.

On the fifth ring, Jeannie was relieved to hear Whitney's voice greet her on the other line.

"Whitney! I've been trying to reach you. Why didn't you tell me you moved to Pacific Heights?"

"Because I wasn't sure how you'd react. I thought maybe you would've minded if I moved there first. You know, before we made it officially our home. Look, my father is not an easy guy to live with and I needed some space. I had no where else to go."

"I'm not mad. I just...I was worried, that's all. I couldn't reach you and didn't know where you were."

"I was gonna call you."

Jeannie released a sigh and decided not to make a big deal of it. After all, her fiancé had a rough day and for all she knew, he probably should have checked himself out at the hospital too. For now, her primary concern was over the condition he was in. "It's okay. I was thinking I might swing by and make you some soup."

"I'd really like that, Princess. I love you," Whitney professed.

"I'll see you soon," Jeannie replied quickly and promptly ended the call. She could almost feel Whitney's disappointment when she realized she didn't say the words he had expected hear but she was too overwhelmed with emotions to get the words out.

* * *

Steve waited with bated breath for the news to hit him.

"Steve, I'm afraid we're going to have to keep you here for a few more hours. You have a low grade fever from an infection to your kidney. We're going to administer some antibiotics and keep you monitored," Dr. Edwards revealed.

Steve sighed heavily. He had really been hoping to go home sooner rather than later.' .

Mike gave his partner a light pat on the back. "Call me once you've signed your release papers and I'll pick you up, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Steve replied forlornly.

"You can keep the clothes you're wearing on. We just want to make sure your body's responding to the antibiotics, that's all. And then, you can go," the physician reassured.

Mike thanked Dr. Edwards and left Steve in his care.

Jeannie poked her head in just as her father left the room.

"Sweetheart?" Mike greeted softly.

"How is he?"

"They're going to give him some antibiotics and keep him here for a few hours. We can come back later."

"Is it okay if I could have a minute?"

"I'll wait out in the hall," Mike said, kissing Jeannie on the top of her head.

Jeannie nodded.

Steve gave Jeannie a weak smile as she entered the room. He sat, slightly hunched over himself with his left hand gripping the edge of the table.

Jeannie tried not to wince when she saw the pain written on Steve's face amid the bruises that were beginning to become more pronounced in the aftermath of the fight. His right arm was wrapped around his midsection, his injured hand was heavily bandaged. She could hazard a guess as to what kind of damage his clothes was hiding. What she wasn't certain about was the need for him to have antibiotics administered into his system.

"Antibiotics? Are you sick?" Jeannie asked.

"No, I got a bruised kidney. It's not as serious as they make it sound," Steve tried to brush it off.

"From the fight today?"

"No, when I got jumped back at my place. The...uh...guy wore brass knuckles so er...he did a number on me."

"He must be a coward then!" Jeannie was outraged and angered by the manner in which Steve was attacked.

"What happened today didn't help but...I'll be okay. How's...did you...Have you heard from Whitney?"

"He says he's fine. I'll stop by his place after and see if he's a better liar than you." Jeannie offered a small smile in an effort to mend the broken bridge between them while also hoping Steve would open up a little.

A part of Steve told him he should apologize for what happened but another part of him wasn't sorry for slamming his fist into Whitney's mouth. The burning taste of shame coursed through him for feeling the way he did and he hung his head low.

Jeannie could tell the wheels were turning in Steve's conscience and while he appeared to feel badly for what transpired, it seemed as though it was unlikely he regretted it. Something in his manner was telling her gut that there was a lot more going on between the Alphas than either of them were probably willing to reveal. Stepping closer to the table, she reached out and touched his arm tenderly. "Steve?"

"Yeah?" Steve looked up with what he hoped was a neutral expression on his face. He couldn't help feel comforted by Jeannie's soft touch. He wished he could just hold her but he knew that avenue was out of bounds.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

Steve broke eye contact and lowering his gaze, he turned his head slowly toward the side and swallowed hard. The comfort he felt a moment ago transformed into a dull ache that began somewhere in the centre of his chest and worked it's way up to his throat, rendering him speechless.

Jeannie nodded to herself, realizing she already knew the answer. "There is, isn't there? What is it, Steve? We've known each other for so long. You're practically family! What is it that you're not telling me?" Still maintaining a hold on his arm, she cupped Steve's cheek with her free hand and gently turned it to face her. She looked into his eyes and could see more than just physical pain buried in their depths. "Say something, Steve."

"I can't," Steve simply said in a choked voice.

"Why not?" Jeannie demanded with a little more force than she had intended.

"Because...because there's nothing to tell," Steve continued. He swallowed down the burning lump in his throat.

Jeannie's hand lingered for a moment on Steve's face before she allowed it to slip away and fall at her side. She released her hold on his arm and nodded in acknowledgement of the lie that he wanted her to believe.

"Jeannie...I'm sorry," Steve finally said.

"So am I, Steve. I thought we...I mean, you know, after everything we've been through...I thought...," Jeannie began but stopped suddenly when she realised she really didn't know how to form the right words to convey her unspoken feelings. Seeing him sitting on the edge of the examination table brought back memories once again of a time when they had made it clear to each other that there wasn't going to be anything resembling a romantic tie between them. Wistfully, she added, "You know what? It...it really doesn't matter anymore. Take care, Steve," and turned to walk out the door just as Keller replied with an almost inaudible, "You too, babe."

Jeannie squeezed her eyes shut, and when she opened them again, they misted over with unshed tears.

The door shut silently, leaving Steve to wallow in his misery.


	29. Chapter 29

_**AN: Thank you so much for your condolences/sympathies and for keeping jodm's family, friends and Sisters in your prayers.**_

 _ **Here is another update.**_

 _ **Apologies for not having responded to individual reviews, PMs and emails - had a very busy week and a relapse on a stomach viral infection I contracted recently. I've recovered (again!) so hopefully that is the end of that. Moving forward, I hope the following conversation is in character. This being an AU, it's sometimes a little difficult to predict how the characters would react if they were presented with a situation that they never encountered in the series. Your thoughts and honest feedback is always greatly appreciated.**_

 _ **I will do my best to reply to messages/emails during the coming week. I will reply to everyone (eventually), please bear with me.**_

 _ **Thank you, "Tony Robbertsen" for your reviews and no need to apologize - you've been a greatly appreciated support for the writers in this fandom, whether you have time to review or not :-)**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

Mike met Irene in the hall outside the examination room and guided her out of earshot of the occupants.

"How is he?" Irene asked worriedly.

"They're keeping him for a few more hours. He's developed an infection to that bruised kidney. It's his own fault, you know. Getting into a fist fight when he should know better!" Mike was unable to stop his rant from tumbling out of his mouth. A rant that stemmed from his ever-present concern over the young man. Sure, he was mad for the way Steve had behaved but he also knew his partner had to have a good reason for losing control the way he did. He just wished he knew what it was that that tipped him over the edge.

"Mike, I think you're being a little too hard on him," Irene defended gently. She hooked an arm through the crook of Mike's elbow and they continued to walk at a slow pace down the length of the corridor to keep their conversation out of earshot of Jeannie and Steve.

"A little too hard on him?" Mike scoffed. "Irene, did you not see the state of my kitchen?"

"Well, I think you and I both know that your kitchen is not the issue here," Irene said, half teasingly.

Mike sighed heavily, his anger running its course. He patted Irene's hand, apologetically. "You're right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be snappy. I just don't understand what had gotten into him. And for the record, thank you for everything you did today. And for looking after Steve. You know, If he wasn't so badly hurt, I would box his ears!"

"Oh, Mike, will you stop that?" Irene scolded gently. She drew to a halt, took Mike by the arms and turned him to face her.

Mike's eyes found something in Irene's. Something that told him she had more to say but that she couldn't quite get the words out. "Did Steve say something to you?"

"It's more to do with what he wasn't able to tell me," Irene began.

"But you have a theory, don't you? Care to share?" Mike prodded.

Irene nodded, wishing there was a seat nearby for Mike, should he not take what she had to say too well. She took a moment to build up some confidence and swallowed before plunging ahead with what she thought should be coming out of Steve's mouth, "Steve is in love with Jeannie."

"Come on, Irene! This is not the time for kidding around!" Mike stared blankly back at Irene, half expecting her to break out in raucous laughter but not even a twitch at the corners of her mouth indicated she was joking. "Wait a minute, you're serious?"

"Think about it Mike. What on Earth could Steve and Whitney possibly be arguing about that would lead them to blows? Go on, tell me!" Irene challenged. "They barely even know each other and you said it yourself – Steve should've known better. As far as I'm concerned, the only common denominator in this mystery is Jeannie."

Mike was silent as he allowed this theory of Irene's to sink in. "You really are serious?" He asked again, needing more to convince him. He stepped back and leaned his back against the wall, suddenly in need of some support.

Irene nodded. "And there's more."

"There couldn't possibly be..."

"I would bet my retirement fund that Jeannie also has feelings for Steve," Irene interrupted.

"Now wait a minute, Jeannie's engaged to Whitney Holden. What makes you think she is in love with Steve?" While it was difficult, yet not impossible to digest Steve may have feelings for his daughter, it was ludicrous for him to think that Jeannie could be fawning over someone other than her fiancé.

"Call it women's intuition. Call it a hunch, I don't know, but surely you've sensed something?" Irene searched Mike's eyes for some sign that he had known or at least suspected the existence of a romantic connection between the two young people they both cared about. After several moments of silence had lapsed, she saw her answer written in the creases of his face and buried in those intense blue orbs that broke away from her gaze. "You have thought about the possibility, haven't you?"

"Okay, okay, maybe I have," Mike paused then continued in a lower voice. "A couple of years ago – you remember the Larson case when Jeannie was a material witness?"

Irene nodded. "Yeah, Jeannie was placed in witness protection, except...oh, it was Steve! He was the one assigned to protect her!" Irene's eyes widened as the pieces of the puzzles were coming together.

"I noticed they got pretty close but I figured it had to do with what they were both going through and well, given Steve has gotten close to women he'd protected in the past, I just...I chalked it up to emotions running out of control. So, I had a talk with both of them. I didn't want either of them to get hurt over feelings I didn't think they were sure about themselves," Mike revealed. "I may have been a little hard on them but whether there was something there, it wasn't the time or place for them to get caught up with these feelings. I reassigned the post to Scott Graham." A sad look passed over Mike's face and he swallowed the painful lump that had manifested. "He was ambushed and killed trying to protect my daughter."

"I'm sorry. I never had the opportunity to work with Graham but did hear about all the good he did. I still remember the funeral. And seeing his wife there."

"Anyway, at the risk of his own life, Steve fought like hell to keep Jeannie safe. They were both banged up – Steve coming off worse but after what happened to Graham…they were both lucky."

"It makes sense why nothing ever eventuated and Steve has a whole world of respect for you. I think he's been distancing himself, trying not to have these feelings because he knows he has big shoes to fill. You know, I started noticing myself, last year, at Jeannie's twenty-first and okay, maybe even before that. It was just little things. The way Jeannie's face would light up when Steve cracked a joke, how he would look at her. That sort of thing." Irene smiled warmly at the fond memories she had of Steve and Jeannie's gentle and subtle flirting.

Mike ran a hand over his face. "What am I gonna do?"

"Well, Jeannie and Steve are both adults. They need to figure these feelings out for themselves. Now that Whitney's in the equation, that does complicate things."

"If Jeannie had feelings for Steve, why did she get engaged to Whitney?"

"Probably because she's waited for Steve to make his move and when he never did, along came her knight in shining armour. Someone she could count on. Someone who'd been there for her before and who wasn't afraid to express his feelings."

"This is getting too complicated," Mike sighed, feeling overwhelmed and flustered. What would Helen do? What would she say to their daughter in this situation? How on earth was he going to even broach this subject with her, as a parent? Never did Mike feel so lost.

"Imagine how the three of them must be feeling," Irene added, breaking Mike out of his reverie.

"Whatever her feelings are, I just wish Jeannie didn't rush into this relationship she has with Whitney."

Before the conversation could get any further, they heard footsteps approaching and Irene saw that they belonged to Jeannie. She gave Mike's arm a reassuring squeeze, though Mike felt far from being reassured. He was in unchartered territory and his daughter was about to make a life changing decision that could prove disastrous. As a parent, he needed to protect her from that but as a father he was afraid of losing her in the process.


	30. Chapter 30

_**AN: Special thanks to all my readers who are still following this story. I really appreciate the feedback I've received - thank you so much!**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 _Can we forget all the lies that we've led_

 _Take us so far away from the truth_

 _Can we erase all the tears and regrets_

 _Fear hiding in the pain_

 _The shadows of yesterday_

"In Love Again"- Colbie Caillat

 **Chapter 30**

With a half-hearted smile plastered on his face, Mike waited for Jeannie to reach him then said, "Ready to go home, Sweetheart?"

"Actually, I'd like to check on Whitney first and make sure he's okay," Jeannie replied.

"I can take you, if you like? Mike probably needs to be heading back to the office," Irene offered, sharing a surreptitious glance with Mike.

The aging Lieutenant caught the hidden message behind Irene's suggestion and nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Irene. Is that alright with you, Sweetheart?"

"Sure, thanks, Irene," Jeannie replied with a smile.

Together the three of them walked out of the hospital, each were too deep in their thoughts to engage in much of a conversation.

* * *

Once Irene pulled out of the parking lot, she asked if Jeannie minded giving directions to Whitney's place.

"Actually, would you mind stopping over at Mike's first? I'd like to pick up my overnight bag," Jeannie said tentatively.

"Does Mike know you're going to be staying over at Whitney's penthouse?" Irene asked, feeling a little uncomfortable by the young woman's request. She knew and respected the values that Mike believed in and Jeannie's Catholic upbringing.

"He's not at the penthouse. He's living in Pacific Heights on his own and I don't want to leave him all alone after that fight. I just want to make sure he's okay," Jeannie replied, skirting around Irene's question.

"Honey I understand you're concerned, but does Mike know?"

Jeannie turned her head and faced the window, avoiding the glance that Irene stole her way. She wished everyone would stop treating her like a child! "No, but don't worry, I'll call him when I get to Whitney's."

"Jeannie, I really think you should..."

"Look, Irene, I'm going to stay at Whitney's tonight. If you won't take me, I'll take a cab. I don't need Mike's approval, or yours for that matter!" Jeannie shot back. She hoped her terse response masked her own nervousness and put an end to the discussion.

Despite Jeannie's unexpected outburst, Irene knew she had to try to talk her out of making what could end up being a mistake. The last thing she wanted was for Jeannie to be taken advantage of in her emotionally vulnerable state. From what little she knew about Whitney, it was enough for the alarm bells to ring. "Jeannie, I'll take you wherever you want to go, but before I do, I want you to think about something." Irene paused and took Jeannie's silence for the girl's willingness's to at least listen. "As far as Whitney is concerned, the moment you walk through the front door with your overnight bag, you're committing yourself to taking the next step in your relationship. I'm not saying this for Mike's sake. I'm saying it for yours. I don't want you to have any regrets when you wake up in the morning. And this goes for Whitney too. After what happened today, he's going to be emotional and in need of some comfort but will you both feel the same way tomorrow?"

"We're engaged. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together!" Jeannie declared.

Irene caught Jeannie's voice faltering despite her attempts to keep a confident façade. "Oh, Jeannie, who are you trying to fool? Me or you? You're as eager to walk down the aisle as I am ready to jump in front of a hail of bullets."

They had reached De Haro street and Irene pulled over outside Mike's house.

Jeannie threw her hands up in frustration. "Why is everyone so against me marrying Whitney?"

"Maybe if you listened to your heart, you'll be able to answer that question yourself," Irene said gently.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jeannie averted her gaze and placed a hand on the door handle.

"Jeannie, wait," Irene called out just as the passenger door swung open.

Jeannie sat back, pulling the door shut and sighed heavily. "What is it, Irene?"

"If Steve told you he was in love with you, would you still marry Whitney?" Irene blurted out.

"Steve doesn't love me. And what makes you think I'd change my mind even if he did?" Jeannie stubbornly shot back.

"Because I've seen the way your whole face would light up when he looks at you. I'm not blind! I may not have the best of luck when it comes to love but I know it when I see it. Go ahead and tell me I'm wrong but you'd only be lying to yourself."

Jeannie's face reddened, partly out of anger and partly because she had thought her feelings were safely locked away from prying eyes. She directed her anger at Steve for remaining silent about feelings that according to Irene he had for her. There was a time she was led to believe he felt something more than just friendship toward her but that time had long past.

"Look, Irene, I know you mean well and maybe there was a spark of something between Steve and I once upon a time, but that was all it was. A spark. We went through a lot together and our emotions were a little confused," Jeannie lamely explained.

"He still loves you," Irene persisted gently.

"Well, he has a funny way of showing it," Jeannie mumbled.

Getting exasperated with the Stone stubborn streak that Jeannie inherited from her father, Irene knew she had to give it one more try to get through to the college girl's hard-headedness. "Do you know why he and Whitney fought today?"

"It doesn't matter..."

"Whitney sees Steve as a threat! Now, you know as well as I do that Steve would never engage in a fight, let alone start one, without good cause. By the looks of things, he felt you were worth every blow he took. Sure, he wasn't the only one on the receiving end, but if you knew how badly he was already hurt before the fight, you wouldn't think so harshly of him!"

Jeannie was taken aback by Irene's words. She had been so bitter toward Steve that she had refused to want to know what _really_ happene _d_ at Mike's place that morning. And she felt guilty for not considering the possibility that Steve was hurt worse than he had been willing to admit to her. "How badly?" Jeannie croaked.

"Concussion, broken ribs, multiple fractures to his hand, a bruised kidney that is now infected. To sum it up, he's in real bad shape."

Jeannie lowered her gaze in shame as she thought back to what Steve had told her when he was recovering at the hospital from the home invasion. Just a few bruises, that's all, he had said. Then today he had mentioned his attacker had used brass knuckles.

"All I'm asking from you is to reconsider your feelings for Steve before you and Whitney decide to explore your relationship on a new level."

Still not meeting Irene's eyes, Jeannie gave a small nod. After a moment's pause she finally looked up. "I still need to be with Whitney. I need to make sure he really is okay. Not because I'm ready to take the next step. He's alone and he's obviously not going to see a doctor. Please try to understand. I know Mike's going to hit the roof when he finds out but I'm not a little girl anymore. It's my decision to make, not his."

"If that's where you want to be right now, I can't stop you. Just promise me you'll think about what I've said. And _you'll call Mike_."

"I will, Irene. I promise. You're a good friend." Jeannie leaned over and gave the older woman a warm embrace. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to pack a few a things."

Once Jeannie had existed the car, Irene leaned her head back against the head rest. _What am I gonna tell Mike?_ _More importantly, how will he react when he finds out I let his daughter spend the night with someone he didn't fully trust?_ Jeannie may not be a child anymore but Irene knew all too well that to Mike, she will always be _his_ little girl. And Steve. The more she thought about it, the more Irene was certain that Steve and Jeannie clearly had unspoken feelings for each other and it was going to hurt Steve if he were to find out that Jeannie will be spending the night in Whitney's arms.


	31. Chapter 31

_**AN: Another BIG thank you goes out to my readers and reviewers for all the support. I've had a very hectic couple of weeks and was fortunate enough to get this short chapter written on the train rides to work each morning.**_

 _ **Special thank you goes to "Amanda England" for your kind comments on this story and others you've reviewed. I'm glad you enjoy what I and others on here have to offer. Hopefully your computer issues have resolved and you are will continue to have access to this site.**_

 _ **A slight warning for this chapter as it does contain a mature scene but nothing I feel to be too explicit to be rated higher than a "T".**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

When Jeannie arrived at Whitney's house in Pacific Heights, she thanked Irene and reassured her again that she would call Mike.

"Jeannie!" Whitney beamed when he saw his fiancé on the doorstep of their future home with what looked like an overnight bag by her side. "Is that...uh...are you staying the night?"

Jeannie smiled nervously and nodded. "Yeah, I figured I should keep an eye on you. I wanted to make sure you were okay, but if you rather I didn't..."

"Are you kidding me? Here, let me take that for you." He leaned down and gave Jeannie a quick kiss on the lips then reached down and picked up the bag.

"Really, I can manage!" Jeannie tried to take the bag from Whitney but he was already walking into the house. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here," Whitney replied. He took Jeannie's hand in his and led her up the staircase. "Come on, I'll show you our room."

"Um, Whitney, I..." Jeannie began. She wanted to say she was going to take the sofa but he was hardly paying attention.

When they reached the top landing, Whitney walked Jeannie to the master bedroom. Sure enough, the room was everything Jeannie had imagined it to be.

Wrapping his arms around Jeannie's waist, Whitney turned her toward him and kissed her. The kiss grew in intensity and passion. Caught up in the moment, Jeannie felt herself falling onto the bed, still enveloped in Whitney's strong embrace. She hooked her arms over his broad shoulders and slid her hands down his arms. Whitney's lips travelled down to her neck and his hands roamed over her slender body, caressing her breasts through her blouse. Jeannie moaned as tendrils of pleasure coursed through her and she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations that Whitney's touch and kisses brought.

Whitney's fingers eagerly unbuttoned the top of Jeannie's blouse until he could slip his hand through the opening, cupping her left breast through her bra.

Jeannie slid her hands under the hem of Whitney's shirt, running her fingers over his taut muscles. She felt him flinch at first and she was reminded of the bruises he was surely sporting. She mumbled an apology but Whitney responded by capturing her lips with his once again. Floating in a blissful dream-like state where everything else became a blur, Jeannie wanted to ignore the nagging voice in her head that urged her to stop and think about what she was doing. Despite her body's natural responses to the attention that was receiving from Whitney, the little voice grew louder and she knew she had to listen to it. "Whitney," she said a little breathlessly. "Wait."

Whitney ignored Jeannie's plea and continued his ministrations. His right hand found it's way down her abdomen and he begun fumbling with the button on the waist band of her jeans.

Jeannie's heart lurched as Irene's voice of reason echoed in her head once again and she extricated her hands from Whitney's shirt, placing them against his shoulders. As she started to push his weight off her the phone on the bedside table rang loudly, breaking the moment, much to her relief and in contrast to Whitney's annoyance.

Whitney groaned in frustrating and rolled off Jeannie then reached across and picked up the telephone receiver. He sat up, listening to his father's irate voice on the other line. "I told you, I'd take care of it. Yes, I'm aware of the deadlines. Look, can we talk about this later? I'm in the middle of something. Now? No, dad, I'm not coning back to the office today. Yes. Okay. First thing tomorrow."

Whitney placed the receiver back on the cradle then turned his attention back to Jeannie. She had already buttoned up her blouse, though her hair was still tousled in a naturally attractive way. "Sorry about that. Where were we?" Whitney tipped Jeannie's chin and leaned forward to kiss her but felt her hesitate.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think this is the right time," Jeannie said apologetically.

Whitney planted a quick peck on Jeannie's lips instead and smiled, trying to hide his disappointment. "It's okay. I'm gonna take a shower. Why don't you make yourself at home? There's plenty of closet space where you can put your things away. Everything in this house is as much yours as it is mine. As for sleeping arrangements, I'll take the sofa tonight, okay?"

Jeannie nodded and noticed Whitney was moving gingerly. "You must be pretty sore? Why don't you take bed tonight?"

"No, a sofa is no place for a Princess unless we are both on it watching a movie," Whitney declined with a wink. "I'll be fine, really."

"Okay, but my offer still stands if you change your mind," Jeannie said to Whitney's retreating back. She waited for him to disappear into the bathroom then she brushed her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make herself look more presentable. She scanned the room, admiring the features it offered then her eyes came to rest on the telephone. _Mike_. She had promised Irene she would call her father and she decided now was a good time as any. She braced herself for another round of Mike's fatherly lectures then picked up the receiver and dialed the number to his office.


	32. Chapter 32

_**AN: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed so far. I will respond to individual reviews via PM over the weekend :-D As for my guest reviewers whom I am unable to send a PM:**_

 _ **"Guest" - yes, Jeannie does need to wake up and see who is really the one for her. Thank you for your feedback.**_

 _ **"Amanda England" - Us writers would certainly miss you if you are unable to visit the site. Have you ever thought to become a member so you can subscribe to receive alerts? Although, I have to admit that function is not always successful. Thank you so much for your heartfelt comments.** **They brought happy tears to my eyes.** **I was touched by your sincerity. You are quite right. I will hold on to those memories. I am sorry for your losses too.**_

 _ **There are more surprises to follow...hang on to your seats...here is part of what you have been waiting for!**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

Having had a disrupted morning, Mike's workload was reaching a stressful level. With Steve out of commission and a staffing shortage, Rudy was still hunting for a temporary partner to help the Lieutenant. Now sitting in his office, a mug of coffee at his reach and his glasses resting over the bridge of his nose, Mike studied the files and photographs spread across his desk. A knock on the door barely broke through his concentration. "Come in!" he called out, without even looking up to see who it was.

"Please tell me you're not going to be burning both ends of the candle," Irene said by way of a greeting as she stepped into the office and scanned the desk, before her eyes took in Mike's loosened tie and the extra creases on his forehead.

Mike looked up and gave the Inspector a weary smile. He removed his glasses and rubbed his sore eyes. "Rudy's not having much luck finding me a replacement for Steve while he's recovering," the Lieutenant sighed. He gestured for Irene to take a seat. "Did you drive Jeannie home after she checked in on Whitney or shall I pick her up after work? I've been trying to call her but she hasn't been answering. I thought maybe she stayed a while longer."

"So she hasn't called you?" Irene asked carefully.

"No," Mike shook his head, a little perplexed.

Just as Irene was about to break the news about his daughter's arrangements, the phone rang.

Mike picked up then mouthed, "Jeannie."

Irene nodded and sat back uncomfortably in her seat. She saw Mike's expression change from one of happiness to hear his daughter's voice, to confusion then disappointment. "Sweetheart, yes, I know you're an adult but I really wish you thought about this first. Look, why don't I swing by after work and pick you up? I'll be home late anyway so you'll get to spend all the time you want..." Mike stopped abruptly when Jeannie interrupted. He rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. "Because I'm your father and I care about you! Jeannie?"

Irene flinched when she heard a distinct click on the other end of the line.

Mike fought to control his anger and hung up the phone with a little more force than was necessary. "She hung up on me! I don't believe it!"

"Mike..." Irene began but a glare from Mike and the sight of his accusatory finger pointed right at her stopped her in her tracks.

"How could you let her do this?"

"Excuse me? I didn't let her do anything!" Irene defended.

"Well you sure as hell didn't try very hard to talk her out of it!" Mike fumed.

"Do you think for one moment that Jeannie is not going to find her own way to get to Whitney's if I had driven her home? She's an adult, Michael! She's capable of making her own decisions." Irene crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes, but obviously not the right ones! Just like this engagement. The more I think about it, the more I disagree with it!" Mike pushed his chair back and got up.

"Why? What do you have against Whitney?" Irene asked in a curious tone, trying to diffuse Mike's anger by inviting him to open up to her.

"Oh I can think of several good reasons but I'm more concerned that Jeannie is marrying him for the wrong ones."

"And if it were Steve?"

"Irene, I'm still having a hard time digesting my daughter is..." Mike started waving his hands wordlessly.

"Growing up?" Irene finished, half teasing Mike.

"Engaged! In any case, Steve is not in the equation!" Mike huffed, and perched himself on the edge of his desk.

"Speaking of Steve, have you heard back from him yet?" Irene asked, subtly changing the subject. In truth, she was genuinely concerned over the young man and hoped his injuries weren't serious.

"Not yet." Mike sighed heavily. "You know, I still can't work out who was behind his attack."

"I've put the word out on the streets and haven't heard a peep either. The same goes for whoever worked Whitney over," Irene added. She noted that Mike's posture had suddenly changed. He had straightened up giving her his undivided attention.

"What did you say?" Mike asked.

"I haven't heard anything from my informants or the boys on the beat."

"No, no, after that. About Whitney. You said he was worked over?"

"Jeannie never mentioned it to you?" Irene carefully positioned her question. She didn't want to make it appear as if Jeannie had deliberately not told her father. She was certain there was a reasonable explanation which most probably had to do with the slight, yet, present strain in their relationship.

"Jeannie and I haven't exactly been doing a great deal of talking lately." Mike stopped to clear his throat before adding, "But I would've thought she'd still be able to come to me about these things. It's not that I don't appreciate you being there for Jeannie, but I wish she would talk to me. I'm her father and like it or not, it comes with the territory that I worry about her!"

"Oh, Mike, I know that and I also know that she feels awful about you two not being on great speaking terms." Irene stepped forward and placed a hand on Mike's arm then allowed it to slide down to hold his hand in a reassuring manner. "I don't think she had meant to tell me about what had happened to Whitney. It just kind of slipped out. I'm not saying she was trying to hide what happened from us but I think Whitney was more inclined to let it go."

"Let it go? But why would he..." Mike drew a deep breath to reign in further venting when a thought occurred to him. "You know, I hate to say it but it's oddly coincidental with what happened to Steve."

"You think the two attacks could be related or that Whitney was responsible for roughing up Steve?" Irene questioned, although admittedly she had already suspected the same theory when Steve had confided in her over what Whitney had said to him.

Mike studied Irene's face and could see she had already drawn to the same conclusion. "Alright, out with it. What do you know that I don't?"

Irene went ahead and shared what Steve had told her that Whitney had accused him of. While a part of her felt a measure of guilt for betraying Steve's confidence, if Whitney was responsible for putting him in hospital then he needed to answer for his actions.

"It does make sense. Steve did say he got in a couple of good hits but I don't get why he didn't just come right out and tell me what went on this morning? Did he think that I would believe a word Holden was saying?" Mike ranted then realized from the look that Irene was giving him that the answer was obvious. "Unless...he...oh."

"Yes, now you see what I've been trying to tell you all this time!" Irene exclaimed. "Steve would have no trouble confiding in you unless he still has feelings for Jeannie."

"Okay, okay... I still need some time to adjust to these _feelings_ that you think Steve may have but if we're right about Whitney's assault on him, and I think we are, there is no way I'm going to let Jeannie walk down the isle with a vicious criminal! In fact I'm going over there right now! What's the address?"

"Mike, stop!" Irene held her hands up and planted them firmly against Mike's chest. "Wait! You can't just storm your way over there!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" Mike demanded.

"For starters, what evidence do we have apart from the argument that broke out at your place and the fact that they were both sporting some bruises? And might I remind you, who threw the first punch in this instance?"

"Irene, my daughter is with this hot headed punk right now! After what he did to Steve, do you expect me to do nothing?"

"Jeannie is not in any immediate danger. You go over there and how do you think she is going to react? Not to mention you'll be putting both yours and Steve's careers on the line if we are wrong. You need to treat this like any other case and more importantly, you need to start trusting your daughter. Whitney's not going anywhere any time soon. If it turns out he is the perp we're after, let him think he's gotten away with it while we build a strong case on him."

Before the discussion could venture any further, Norm appeared at the doorway. "Irene, I've got Hancock on the phone. Says it's urgent."

"Thanks, Norm. I'll take it," Irene said with a smile then to Mike she added, "I'm sorry, I gotta go."

"It's okay. I better tackle my mountain of work too," Mike replied wearily as Irene followed Haseejian out the door before returning to his seat behind his desk. He found it difficult to pick up where he had left off before Irene's arrival. She had given him much to think about and now he was even more concerned over the repercussions of Jeannie's choices with Whitney their primary suspect in a vicious assault case. A case that couldn't get any closer to home.


	33. Chapter 33

_**AN: Here's another installment from a surprisingly active muse these past couple of days (and my lengthy train rides allowing me the time to sit and type on my phone which thankfully has Microsoft Word!) Once again, special thanks goes out to all my readers out there. Hope you enjoy this one. It was a bit of a tough one to write**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

Feeling a little too warm for comfort, Steve licked his parched lips and climbed out of the hospital bed, wincing as the movement aggravated the bruising to various parts of his body. The water pitcher on the bedside table was empty and what he really wanted was an ice-cold soda. Buttoning up his shirt, he walked out into the hallway barefooted. The tiled floor was soothing against the warm soles of his feet. From his room, it was just a short stroll to the cafeteria. He dug into his jeans pockets and drew out some loose change but before he reached the counter, he saw a familiar figure sitting all alone in a chair at the far wall. It was Kim Lee. Ignoring his thirst, he walked over to his friend and sat down opposite her at the small table. "Kim?"

The Asian woman looked up, having just noticed Steve's presence. Dark circles formed shadows beneath her puffy, bloodshot eyes.

Steve reached out with his good hand and clasped her cool fingers in his. "How's Dave?"

Kim shook her head slowly. Fresh tears leaked out of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "He's in a coma. He will not wake up. Oh, Steve! I call out his name but he does not hear me! The doctor thinks I should sign these forms but I do not understand."

It was then, that Steve saw a few sheets of paper lying in front of her. He picked them up with his injured hand, ignoring the sharp pain the movement caused. The forms were rather complex but Steve was able to discern that they were for permitting the hospital to shut down the life support machinery that kept Dave alive. He tried to swallow but his mouth was too dry. "No, you don't have to sign these right now if you don't want to," Steve croaked. He scrunched up the papers, causing the pain in his hand to heighten but it was nothing compared to the ache in his heart. _How dare they give up on Dave?_ He thought angrily. Steve reached across the table and gave Kim's hand a reassuring squeeze. "He's gonna be okay. Where's Christina?"

"A nurse took her to get some ice cream. She will be back soon."

"I promise, whoever did this to your family is not going to get away with it," Steve solemnly vowed.

Kim nodded and wiped away the tears. They sat in silence for some time before Steve excused himself to buy a cool drink. When he returned, Kim was no longer alone. A nurse had appeared with Christina. Steve decided it was his cue to give the mother and child some time to themselves. Feeling like he needed to do something useful, he made his way over to the payphone and used his last quarter to call Bill at the office.

* * *

Jeannie felt angry and annoyed that even after she and her father had patched things up, things didn't seem to have improved between them. He was still treating her like a child instead of a young woman. A young woman capable of making up her own mind. She decided to unpack her bag. Not that there was a great deal to unpack but it was nice to think that someday soon she would be sharing this room with someone special. She walked over to the closet to hang her bath robe when she noticed a shoe box was sticking halfway out of the top shelving. Reaching up, she tried to push it further inward but something was lodged behind the box and it refused to budge. Instead, the box rebounded against the obstacle behind it and fell into her arms. The lid flew to the floor, revealing its contents to Jeannie's utter shock. Inside the box was a hand gun, a few bullets, a closed switchblade and a pair of brass knuckles. While she hated the thought of ever carrying a gun or a knife herself, the most unsettling item in the box at that moment was the brass knuckles.

" _The...uh...guy wore brass knuckles so er...he did a number on me."_

Steve's words echoed in her head. Whoever had attacked him wore this weapon. Irene had also just told her that Steve still had feelings for her. Could it be that Whitney suspected the same thing and gotten so jealous that he lashed out with his fists? Was he capable of such a brutal act of violence? Jeannie wished she could answer those questions herself but she couldn't. On the one hand, she wanted to believe Whitney was incapable of hurting another human being but an incident in their senior year of high school came rushing back to her. Whitney did hit another boy for kissing her. The boy, Tommy Baker, was drunk and he had grabbed Jeannie, mistaking her for his girlfriend. They had all just finished watching a college football game and were heading home when it happened. Whitney had hit Tommy so hard that he lost his two front teeth and was almost knocked unconscious. George Holden paid for Tommy's very expensive dental bill to avoid a law suit and all legal charges against his son was subsequently dropped. Whitney's heart may have been in the right place but Jeannie felt he acted using excessive force. Tommy was not a big guy by comparison. Whitney could easily have pried him away without any harm done. While Jeannie did not condone such behavior, it was the only time she had seen Whitney lose his temper and she had forgiven him after he had apologized profusely. To this day, she never told her father. She wasn't sure if Mike would have let Whitney off the hook.

Looking down anxiously at Whitney's collection of weapons, Jeannie knew she had to confront him and she hoped that he would put her doubts to rest by giving her a reasonable explanation as to why he was in possession of the offending items. It wasn't just their relationship at stake anymore, but Jeannie's faith in someone she placed her complete trust in.

* * *

The phone on Mike's desk rang for the umpteenth time since he got back to the office earlier that day and each time it did, he had expected to hear either Jeannie's voice or Steve's on the other line.

"It's me, Mike," Irene greeted urgently. "I thought you oughta know Francis Callahan's car was just fished out of the bay."

"Any sign of Callahan?" Mike asked, although he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"We'll have to wait for the coroner's report to confirm this but it looks like his body was in the driver's seat and Johnnie Rosco in the passenger side. They're in the advance stages of decomposition but I could still make out the tattoos on Sid's arm and Rosco has a distinguished set of rings on his left hand. We can safely rule out robbery since both their wallets and some cash are also on them," Irene reported.

"Any idea what the cause of death might be?"

"Sorry, Mike, that's a negative. The windows of the car were left open and the bodies were strapped into their seats. Sea life has been feeding on them, not to mention they've been submerged for maybe a couple of days so it's too difficult to tell. At this stage, I'm not ruling out foul play," Irene relayed.

"Where are you now? I'll meet you," Mike said, nestling the phone between his ear and shoulder as he rummaged his desk for a piece of paper and pen. He quickly scribbled down the address that Irene gave then ended the call. Grabbing his coat and fedora, the lieutenant hurried out of his office, calling out for Lessing to follow suit.


	34. Chapter 34

_**AN: A little Thank You Thanksgiving treat to all my US readers (I'm a little early but I'm not sure when I'll get another chance to post this week) - here is a longer than usual update!**_

 _ **To my dear reader, Sylvia Elaine: So sorry I haven't done a great job with introducing Johnnie Rosco, Francis (aka "Sid") Callahan into this story. If you would like to read back to where I first mentioned them in the investigation, they appeared by name in Chapter 15 and 19, along with their accomplice Dermott Wakeley who was questioned and released. These guys were responsible for roughing up Whitney a little, further back in the story. I hope this chapter will provide some more clues as to who they are and how they are involved with the Holdens. Thank you, as always, for your kind comments and feedback!**_

 ** _"Amanda England" - What a terrific idea to have some Christmas themed stories out there! I'll see what I can do help make that happen ;-) As for signing up to be a member, there should be a "sign up" option somewhere maybe at the top of the page on the right hand side when you get to this site? I'm signed in mostly so I'm not able to tell where that option is right now. Try the home page and see if you can find it. You may not be able to sign up if you are using a mobile (cell) phone to view the site. Let me know how you go. I'll try to help if I can. You'll need an email address to link to your account which you'll use to sign in, along with a password that you create. Good luck!_**

 ** _"Meixel" - Welcome back! Hope things will settle soon for you ox_**

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

George Holden paced the floor in front of the two burley men in his private office.

"She hasn't been home since we roughed up her husband," one of the men said. "I don't reckon he'll make it."

"And the little girl?" George prodded.

"She's with her mother."

"Gentlemen, I have a deadline which means so do you! Now, I don't think I need to remind you what happened to the last people who failed in getting the job done so get out there and bring me the brat!" Holden ordered. "Mrs. Lee had better be smarter than that husband of hers if she wants to see her child back in one piece. I'm running out of patience."

"Yes, sir," the two men said obediently.

George waved his hand dismissively. When the two heavy set men left, he poured himself some scotch and took an indulgent sip. Over the years, the pressure of being a successful businessman had mounted to overwhelming proportions. To stay in the game and survive meant that he had to be ruthless and play smart. It was something his son and heir had yet to learn. So many times, he had to clean up after the boy's mess and it was becoming tiresome. Whitney's heart and lack of a back bone, as Holden senior called it, was a weakness that he felt would bring about their down fall if it wasn't squashed out of him. His son's dealings with petty criminals had led to a blackmailing scheme that cost the company money and time – neither of which they could afford to spend. He needed to learn that getting the job done right the first time required him to pay the right people to do it. Whitney's problem was that he was too afraid. His conscience was getting in the way of the bigger picture just like when he had hired those street bums, Rosco, Callahan and Wakeley to persuade the Lees and their neighbours to sell their property and businesses. Obviously, they didn't have what it took to be persuasive enough to get the job done. Sure they got a few people scared but their tactics wasn't enough to guarantee optimum results. And how dare they blackmail his son? They obviously had no idea who they were dealing with. Nevertheless, he made sure they weren't going to squeeze any more money out of the Holden name. With Rosco and Callahan out of the way, he just needed to take care of Wakeley.

* * *

When Whitney reappeared from the bathroom, he found Jeannie sitting on the edge of the bed with a box on her lap and an expectant expression on her face. "What is this, Whitney?" she questioned apprehensively.

Whitney's face fell as he struggled to come up with an explanation that his beloved would accept. "After what happened recently, I took up self-defence classes and..."

"You never mentioned to me that you were getting a gun and…and these..." Jeannie said, holding up the brass knuckles in one hand and the knife in the other.

"Princess, I did it for you! I wanted to make sure you felt safe when you moved in. To feel that I could protect you." Whitney sat down beside Jeannie, removing the box from her lap and gently taking the weapons from her clutches.

"Don't you think we should have talked about this first?" Jeannie frowned. She tried to sound neutral but she couldn't erase Steve's words from her mind. He had only just told her somebody attacked him with brass knuckles. She hated thinking about the coincidence that stared her in the face. It just felt so wrong and the worst part was that it made perfect sense.

"I know I should have and I'm sorry." Whitney placed his hands over Jeannie's but she quickly withdrew hers, and in an obvious act of putting some distance between them, she stood up then starting pacing in front of him.

"Steve was attacked by someone who wore brass knuckles," Jeannie stated. Her voice held an edge to it that she barely recognized. _No, it can't be! Whitney would never do something like this_. Her attempts to fill her conscience with excuses was beginning to sound like a broken record.

"So, you think I was the one who beat the crap out of him, do you? Just because I happen to have these." Whitney held up the weapon before throwing it into the box.

Jeannie stopped pacing and stood directly in front of her fiancé with her arms crossed. "What were you two fighting about today?"

"You're asking me now? Does it really matter?" Whitney threw his arms up in frustration.

"Yes, it matters to me!" Jeannie's eyes flashed angrily.

Whitney rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He drew in a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the gun or the brass knuckles, but I didn't rough up your friend. I mean, that is all Steve is to you, right? A friend?"

"Of course! Did you even have to ask?"

Whitney shrugged his shoulders innocently. "I don't know, you tell me, because you're treating me like the jealous boyfriend."

"Then what was the fight about?" Jeannie demanded.

"If you really must know, it was about _you_ but not in the way you think. Steve is jealous of our relationship. He was the one throwing the punches and I'm not just talking about the physical ones, okay? That guy has serious issues and clearly has had the hot's for you for a long time!"

"No, not Steve. I'm having a really hard time believing he'd provoke anybody into a fight. I've known him a long time and so has my dad. This is not Steve!" Jeannie said defensively, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well, we've known each other longer than that, yet I'm the one being questioned!" Whitney shot back. "Why is that?"

Jeannie sighed heavily and looked at Whitney in disbelief. "Whitney, I'm not questioning you. I just want you to be honest with me. Is that too much to ask?"

"I told you what happened!" Whitney snapped. "Steve started saying all these dirty things about you. I wasn't about to take that from nobody! I don't care who you think he is or was but no one talks that way about my girl! I told him to shut his mouth. That's when he took a swing at me." Lowering his voice, he continued, "Look, I don't know, maybe he didn't mean every word he said, but what I do know is I love you Jeannie Stone and I wasn't about to just listen to someone saying things about you that aren't true." Whitney stood up and placed his hands on either side of Jeannie's arms. "Look, Princess, I'm really sorry I didn't talk to you about the precautions I've taken to keep us safe but I swear to you, I had nothing to do with the attack on Steve. The only thing I'm guilty of is loving you and if that's a crime then so be it."

Jeannie cast her eyes downward, unable to look Whitney in the eye as she digested what he had said about Steve. She refused to believe Steve would say anything unkind about her but that didn't necessarily mean Steve was completely innocent of provoking Whitney. It could be that Whitney had taken Steve's words out of context. Whatever the case may be, she needed some space to think things through and re-evaluate her relationship with Whitney. "I need some time to process everything that's been happening."

"Sure, whatever you say." Whitney kissed the top of Jeannie's head and was about to hug her but once again she pulled away.

Jeannie looked up into Whitney's eyes and with a heaviness in her heart, she said, "Whitney, I need some space. A break. From us."

Whitney's eyes misted over as he realized what Jeannie was trying to say. Like a punch to the gut, he felt all the air sucked out of him but it wasn't long before the stabbing pain in his heart morphed into suppressed rage. He took several deep breaths to calm himself. "Oh. I...uh... I understand. I just..." Several seconds ticked by in slow motion before he managed to say in a disembodied voice, "I'm sorry things turned out the way it did."

"So am I. Look, let me fix you that soup that I promised and then I'll give my dad a call to pick me up," Jeannie said sadly. She looked down at the sparkling gem on her finger, her eyes began to blur from the tears that welled up. Swallowing hard, she started to work the ring free from around her finger when Whitney stopped her.

"Why don't you leave that where it belongs? At least until we make a final decision. Please?"

"Okay," Jeannie said with a sniff. She turned away from Whitney so he wouldn't see the tears roll down her face. "I better make a start on that soup."

Jeannie left Whitney standing in his room and hurried downstairs. She had forgotten where the kitchen was but knew if she tried to ask Whitney for a reminder she was likely to lose her composure entirely. The last thing she wanted was to break down in front of him.

* * *

Whitney picked up the box from the bed and stared at its contents. How stupid of him not to have found a better hiding spot? But then again, how did Jeannie find it in the first place? He had stashed it on the top shelf of his closet, well out of reach of anyone who had her height. Was she snooping? Women! He thought bitterly. Whatever had prompted the unfortunate discovery was not important right now. What he needed to do was to somehow make Jeannie see she was wrong about him. He couldn't lose her. An image of Jeannie running into Steve's arms at the alter appeared in his mind. Jealousy bubbled through his gut like poison. This was all Keller's fault. If it weren't for him Jeannie would not be so hesitant in defying all the rules her father had laid down. There was something going on between them, he was sure of it! Every time when things were just going so well, Steve would somehow ruin it! The mere mention of his name was beginning to make his skin crawl.

Whitney replaced the lid on the box and returned it to where it belonged, on the top shelf of his closet. He then walked over to a narrow book shelf and pulled out a thick volume titled, " _Managing Your Business_ ". It was definitely not something a woman would be interested in reading, he thought darkly. At least Jeannie was not likely to be sticking her nose in his literary collection. In the centre of the book, he had cut a section out to form a space big enough to fit a small bottle. Removing the bottle from where it was nestled snuggly, he gave it a little shake. Tiny bubbles floated to the surface of the colourless liquid inside the phial. He had never used the substance on anyone before but he had a feeling that his father had. After all, he had taken it from his father's library and it wasn't the only item of interest he'd seen the old man stash away. He was, however, well aware of what it would do.

One way or another, Jeannie was going to remain at his side. He thought about all the women he'd been with since graduating high school. They all shared one thing in common: money. Every single one of them was after his fortune and they were willing to sleep with him to get to his money. But not Jeannie. She was always out of his reach. And she was the only one who didn't care about the money. He was a fool for letting distance come between them before. A fool for sleeping with other girls since senior high when he should have known that Jeannie was the one for him.

He was not letting her go this time.


	35. Chapter 35

_**AN: Thanks everyone for continuing to read my story :-) And very grateful for the feedback of course! "Sylvia Elaine", you're not thick at all, LOL, so please don't apologize! About that vial...(is it "vial" or "phial"? I always get confused!)...In any case, you will soon find out...**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

With nothing else to go on at the docks, Mike and Irene decided to pay a visit to their informants before going to see what Bernie could tell them. After the sight and smell that greeted them from the decomposed victims, the two detectives felt it better to hold off on grabbing a quick bite to eat until their stomachs settled.

"I don't know how Bernie does it. You'd think I'd be used to it wouldn't you?" Mike quipped, his nose still wrinkled in disgust.

"I guess that's why he's in his job and we're in ours," Irene chuckled. "Give it another, oh, I don't know, twenty years?"

"Okay, now you're saying I look old?" Mike grumbled as they reached their cars.

"Oh, Mike!" Irene swatted Mike's arm playfully and giggled.

"You are, aren't you?"

"Don't be silly! Of course not! Now, come on, it's getting late," Irene said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh, no, Steve! He's probably been trying to reach me!" Mike suddenly realized it had been hours since they last saw his partner and had promised to pick him up.

"Why don't you head on over to the hospital? I'll meet you at Bernie's in, say, about an hour?" Irene suggested, checking her watch.

Mike signed, also looking down at his watch. "No, it's okay. What's another couple of hours gonna do but keep Steve out of trouble? I'll still meet you at Bernie's then I'll pick him up. If you, uh, I mean if you're up for it, maybe we could have dinner some place? Steve might come along, of course but..."

"Yeah, that'd be great. I don't think I'm in the mood to cook tonight," Irene agreed.

"Great! Alright, I'll see you later," Mike said, grinning broadly. "Oh, and Irene?"

"Hmm?"

"About what I said before at the office…I didn't mean to sound like…well, you know what I mean!" Mike stumbled over his words, trying to form an apology for the way he reacted to the news of his daughter's accommodation arrangements. Not that he was any happier about it but he knew it was unfair to take it out on Irene. Jeannie was her own person and he knew all too well from personal experience that when she had her mind set on something, there was no talking her out of it. He took a deep breath and continued in a rush, "I didn't mean to snap at you is what I'm trying to say."

Irene stepped closer to Mike, reached up and planted a soft kiss on the cheek. "I know. If you feel that badly, I'll even let you pick the restaurant tonight."

"You got it!" Mike chuckled with a wink.

The two bone-weary detectives parted ways, each feeling comforted that any broken fences between them were quickly mended.

* * *

Jeannie tried calling Mike's office for the second time but the phone rang out once again. Resigned to the fact that she was stuck at Whitney's place a little while longer, she set about serving two steaming bowls of her home-made chicken soup. She had not planned on dining with Whitney but it was going to feel awkward letting him dine alone while she sat by the phone. She contemplated on ringing Irene but she didn't feel it was right to keep badgering her for a ride and she also felt she owed her father an apology.

When Whitney's tall frame appeared at the doorway, she passed him the plate that his bowl was resting on. "Careful, it's hot," she cautioned. Having chopped some onions for the recipe, Jeannie was glad to be able to use that as an excuse for her red rimmed eyes, though she was still relieved Whitney refrained from commenting.

"This smells delicious! I've poured us something special to drink but we can wait until we finish our soup," Whitney said, walking over to the dining table.

"I think I'll pass. It's probably not an appropriate time to celebrate."

"Just a small toast of hope for us, that's all," Whitney pleaded. "Come on, what do you say?"

"Sure, just one toast," Jeannie relented with a sigh. What harm could it do, just a simple toast? Anything to pass the time.

Dinner was very subdued. Jeannie barely touched her soup and answered Whitney's desperate attempts of conversing mostly with non-committal replies or closed answers.

Whitney picked up his glass and raised it between them. "To our future, wherever it'll take us." He reached out across the table and placed his free hand over Jeannie's. "Though I'm still hoping you'll be in it."

Jeannie raised her glass as well, though with less enthusiasm. She watched Whitney take a long sip then emptied her glass. She wasn't a drinker but Whitney's words threatened to open the floodgates and the only thing she could do was take liberal sips of champagne to swallow down her pain and drown the sorrow that stabbed her heart.

With the painful ordeal of dining well and truly over, Jeannie cleared the table and washed the dishes while her former fiancé tried to lend a hand. Whitney made several more persistent attempts to engage her in a conversation but was yet again unsuccessful. Finally, she excused herself to use the phone once more. This time, Jeannie prayed with all her heart that her father would answer. She felt guilty and miserable for hanging up on him earlier and hoped she hadn't hurt his feelings so much that he was deliberately avoiding her calls. Her head started to ache in tune with her heart but she ignored it and picked up the receiver from its cradle. Dialling Mike's office number, Jeannie felt a sudden wave of dizziness wash over her and her vision started to blur. The pounding of her heart filled her ears and her legs began to feel like jelly. The receiver fell from her trembling fingers and she tried to tell her feet to walk over to the chair in front of her but there were now two chairs, then four blurred shapes wavering in her line of vision. In a rising panic, she called out Whitney's name breathlessly.

Strong arms caught Jeannie just before she collapsed. Fighting to remain conscious, Jeannie gripped the folds of Whitney's shirt, almost tearing the material. In desperate gasps she pleaded weakly, "I...I don't feel so well...Whitney...call...please call Mike! Please call…please..."

"Sshh, it's gonna be okay. I'll take of you, Princess. I promise," Whitney said in a soothing voice, brushing the loose strands of Jeannie's hair off her face. "In sickness and in health. Till death do us part, remember?"

The last thing Jeannie remembered was being lifted and carried in Whitney's arms before she was consumed by a dark abyss.


	36. Chapter 36

_**AN: Apologies for the longer wait between updates...stress in RL and exhaustion has had a lot to do with it but it's also nice to be able to get away and do some writing and reading when I can. Thank you for your patience and understanding. Will respond to PMs and emails as time permits.**_

 _ **"Amanda England" - very nice to see you managed to sign up as a member :-) Will be able to send you messages privately now.**_

 _ **A gracious thank you goes out to my readers and reviewers.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

Steve hastily signed all the required forms for his release and handed the clip board back to the receptionist. He met Tanner in the hallway and together they left the hospital. Having failed to reach Mike, Tanner had offered to pick him up instead and Steve gratefully accepted. After all, he had no desire to stay at General Hospital any longer than was necessary. He was also anxious to get his car back from the repair shop before they shut. Since it was unlikely Mike would have let him get behind the wheel so soon after his release, he decided it worked out for the better this way.

"How you doin'?" Tanner asked as they walked to his car. He kept a watchful eye on Steve in case the younger man needed a steadying hand. Although he wasn't all that agreeable to Steve's idea of driving home in his Porsche, it was likely the younger man was going to do what he wanted with or without his help.

With a hand pressed against his injured ribs, Steve decided to reiterate that his condition was not going to impede on his driving capability. "Good enough to drive. Listen, did you find out anything interesting about Holden?" Anxious to get some answers, the detective cut straight to the chase. He had called Bill earlier to do a back-ground check on Whitney. After their altercation, he had an uneasy feeling about the guy who was determined to marry Jeannie. According to Whitney, he'd seen Jeannie in Steve's arms, yet, apart from their hospital visit, Steve couldn't think of another occasion when he'd been in close proximity with Jeannie. Then it hit him. He did recall sharing a tender moment with Jeannie and though he believed it was an innocent one, he could see how a guy with a jealous streak in him would read it. After driving Jeannie home in her fancy dress on that fateful night when Whitney had cancelled their plans, Steve remembered holding Jeannie in his arms for a brief moment. It was that same night that Steve found himself a victim of a suspected home invasion. Since that evening, Whitney had been even more unfriendly toward him. Steve also recalled that Whitney had supposedly been assaulted the same night of his attack. The coincidence was suddenly all too convenient. He couldn't believe he didn't see it earlier!

Bill waited until they got in the car before he delivered the news. "Yeah and you're not gonna like it." Putting the key into the ignition, he gunned the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, come on, spill it!" Steve pressed.

"Okay, so after some deep digging and talking with the right people I did find something interesting. Turns out kid's sort of got a record, back in high school though," Tanner began as he drove out onto the main road.

"I knew it! What was it for?"

"Assault. He hit another kid and knocked his teeth out. The charges were dropped or rather downplayed to brawling and both kids got away with a warning. From what I heard, the unofficial story is the fight was definitely one-sided and Holden senior used his financial pull to make sure no formal charges were laid. The victim probably had all his medical bills paid for too."

"In other words, Whitney's father bribed his son out of trouble," Steve finished.

"Something like that, yes." Tanner was beginning to feel a touch of guilt for going behind Mike's back with the research that Steve had asked him to do. Whitney was, after all, going to be the Lieutenant's future son-in-law. "You do remember that we're talking about Jeannie's fiancé, right?"

"Yeah, I remember. It's the reason why I needed to find out just what a scumbag Jeannie is engaged to."

"Steve, the guy made a mistake. He was just a kid then. Do you really want to dig up an incident from high school? I mean, you do realize what this will do to your friendship with Jeannie? Come on, man, what's the real reason for the digging?" Bill prompted. He'd feel a lot better knowing the true reason behind Steve's search into Whitney's past.

Steve let out a sigh. He knew he owed it to Bill to give him the truth. "I needed something to back up a suspicion I have. Whitney has a violent streak in him and as a friend of Jeannie's, yeah, I'm concerned but you're right. That's not the only reason why I'm digging up his past. I'm pretty sure he's the bastard that broke into my garage and used me as a punching bag."

"You have something more to back this up?" Bill prodded. "Like a motive?"

Steve shifted uncomfortably in his seat and drew a deep breath. He kept his eye on the road and tried to keep his tone neutral as he explained his theory, "He thinks I've been eyeing Jeannie. Something he said to me at Mike's this morning just wouldn't leave me alone. The point is, he'd seen me take Jeannie home the night I was jumped. The next day, I find out that apparently, he was attacked too. The thing is, I got the impression that Jeannie somehow found out he was hurt and he had no choice but to make up some story to explain what happened," Steve recounted.

"Wait a minute. Are you trying to tell me, this guy thinks you're hitting on his girl?"

"That's right and before you even ask, nothing happened between Jeannie and I," Steve said in a slightly defensive tone.

Bill stole a glance Steve's way and read his friend's unspoken message to drop that line of questioning. "Was he badly hurt?"

"Not enough to land him in a hospital but I got in a few hits to his body before he floored me."

"If your theory is right, you better give Mike a heads-up." Tanner pulled the LTD up against the curb of Joe's repairs.

"I tried to call him earlier but he's out of reach. Look, I'm not gonna do anything until I've had a chance to talk to him but Jeannie's most likely with Whitney right now and knowing what I know is making me real uneasy."

"You don't think he'll hurt her do you?"

"I don't know. He's certainly capable of it but whether he would hit a woman, well, that's a risk I'm not willing to take, especially where Mike's daughter is concerned."

"What're you gonna do? Bring him in?"

"Yeah, but if Jeannie's with him..."

"It could get ugly," Tanner finished.

"I know," Steve sighed.

"If you wanna bring him in, I have an address," Tanner supplied. "He'll either be there or at his father's but my sources told me he's well and truly settled at his newly acquired property so we'd have more luck there."

Steve was sorely tempted to take Tanner up on his offer but he knew it wasn't what Mike would've wanted him to do. In all honesty, he couldn't prove his theory one way or another and to go dragging Whitney into the station could result in damaging consequences to Mike and Jeannie's relationship as well as his friendship with the both of them. "No, I should talk to Mike first."

"Guess you're probably right," Tanner gave a nod of agreement. Then as his colleague exited the car, he reached inside the top pocket of his shirt and called out, "Hey, Steve! Here's the address to his new pad up in Pacific Heights, just in case. If you need anything..."

"I'll call you. Thanks, Bill," Steve said than swung the door shut and shoved the folder piece of paper into his jacket pocket.


	37. Chapter 37

_**AN: To my loyal readers: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Always appreciate the feedback and messages. Here is another installment I've squeezed in...**_

 _ **"Amanda England" - sorry to hear about the computer issues. I deal with it at work everyday so I feel your frustration LOL. Hopefully you won't have any more problems.**_

 _ **To my "Guest" reviewers...more cliffies to come I'm afraid ;-) Very flattered you are enjoying my story.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

By the time Mike met up with Irene at the coroner's office, it was dark and Bernie was about to take a break and eat the sandwich that his wife had packed for him.

"Okay, so, it looks like your two friends here were shot with a point twenty-two calibre weapon fired at close range, once in the torso and once in the back of the head. They were already dead before they were submerged in the bay," Bernie explained. He walked over to the sink and scrubbed his hands under the faucet. "Cause of death for both victims were the headshots."

"Can you give us a positive ID?" Mike asked.

"Not yet and you probably won't get it until sometime tomorrow," the aging coroner replied, checking the time.

"Thanks, Bernie. Listen, do you have the slugs? We'll drop them off at ballistics tonight," said Irene.

"Sure," Bernie retrieved a small clear bag with the remains of four bullets sealed inside it and held it out for the inspector. "They're not all in the best condition. One of them even fragmented on impact with the spine. I'll have a full autopsy report ready tomorrow."

"Great. I'll swing by around lunch time," said Mike, thanking Bernie in the process.

"Anytime, Mike."

Irene and Mike bade the coroner a good night then together they left his office. On the way to their cars, Irene noticed Mike had grown very quiet and his face bore worried creases.

"Are you okay?" Irene asked gently.

Mike let out a sigh and replied, "Not really. I'm not entirely sure how Steve is going to react when I break the news to him that Whitney roughed him up. I'm also worried about Jeannie. I'm sure she's fine but knowing what I know about the man she wants to marry, well, I can't say I'm okay with her staying another minute with him!"

"I could drive over there and talk to her if it makes you feel better?" Irene offered.

Mike shook his head. "No, I don't think she'll listen. The minute you show up, she'll know I put you up to it. At least that's how she'll see it. And with Whitney there, it'll just make things worse. I'll talk to her in the morning when she gets home."

"Are you sure? I feel somewhat responsible for her going over there in the first place," Irene said.

Mike wrapped an arm around Irene's shoulders and drew her closer. "No, you did nothing wrong and I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that you did. You were right, Jeannie would have gone to Whitney's regardless if you gave her lift or she took a cab."

Irene leaned into Mike and wrapped an arm around his waist. They continued walking this way until they reached their vehicles then Mike opened the door for the Inspector. They agreed to rendezvous at the hospital where they would pick up Steve then head out for a meal somewhere quiet so they could talk.

After reassuring Tanner that he was fine to go on home in his newly repaired set of wheels, a mixture of curiosity and a nagging feeling made Steve decide to take a detour to Pacific Heights instead. He thought about picking up his holster and cuffs from Mike's place since he had a spare set of keys to his partner's house but it was likely to raise awkward questions if he ran into Mike. Besides, this was more of an off-the-books-mission than anything official and Steve knew he had to be careful. One wrong move could mean the end of his career and Jeannie's trust in him.

Stopping at a set of lights, Steve fished out the piece of paper from his pocket and checked the address that Tanner gave him. After driving a little further, he parked under a broken streetlight, across the street of a beautiful two storey house and turned the engine and lights off. The house was the type of home he would have wanted to be able to provide for Jeannie had he been the one she chose. Of course, in reality, he'd never be able to afford it on his pay-check. The thought made him feel rather deflated.

Steve sighed and forced his mind to return to the present universe. Whitney's driveway was empty and all the lights in the house were switched off, even the front porch was dark. Maybe they've gone out to dinner, he mused. Then he saw the front door open and Whitney appeared. Steve sunk into his seat as low as he could, wincing as the position brought some discomfort to his injuries. As he watched Holden lock up and then head over to roll the garage door open, he saw to his surprise that Whitney was on his own. Where was Jeannie? Could it be that she had changed her mind and he'd driven her home earlier?

Whatever the case, Steve made a spontaneous decision as Whitney got in his car and backed it out of the garage then pulled out of the driveway. Waiting long enough to give the dark vehicle some space ahead of him, Steve turned the key in the ignition of his Porsche.

The homicide detective followed Whitney out of Pacific Drive toward the outskirts of the city. _What the hell is Holden up to?_ He pondered.

* * *

Kim Lee said a silent prayer at the dinner table then picked up an empty bowl and filled it with some rice and vegetables. She placed it in front of her daughter and passed her a spoon. She looked down at the meager serving in her own bowl then sighed and picked up her chopsticks. A knock on the door drew her attention away from her meal. She abandoned her chopsticks, stood up and walked over to the door, expecting to see the police again. All these questions they had been asking her was becoming tiresome and it frustrated her because she felt they really should invest their time to be out on the streets looking for her husband's attackers. Hadn't she already told them all she knew and more? She'd given them those clues to the killings. Whether the same men were guilty of the crime, they deserved to be locked away for what they did to her dearest husband and father of their child.

The knocking grew in urgency.

"Who is it?" Kim called out. She stood behind the door, waiting for her visitors to reveal their identity first.

"Detective Muldon and Peters. We just wanted to deliver some news," a man answered. "We've caught the men who hurt your husband. If you let us in, m'am, we can give you all the details."

Kim's eyes widened at the news. At last, justice will be served, she thought. Reaching up, she slid the chain lock free and opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Lee," sneered a tall, muscular man dressed in a dark tee-shirt as he barged his way inside the apartment with another man of equal stature.

Startled and realizing too late that she had been fooled into believing the men were the police, Kim backed away and hid her small child from view with her frame but one of the men simply grabbed her about the shoulders and muffled her screams with his hand while his accomplice lunged after the frightened little girl who ducked down and ran under the table.

Christina's little legs carried her as far as the front door before she was scooped up and carried away, a piece of cloth covered her face, preventing her from making a sound. The chloroform worked quickly into her system and put her into a deep sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

_**AN: Wishing all my readers and fellow writers a blessed and very Merry Christmas and Joyous New Year!**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

George Holden entered the modest apartment of the building he was very close to owning. "Mrs. Lee," he greeted smugly. Closing the door behind him, he walked over to the sofa where the sobbing woman sat guarded by his ever loyal and useful head of security, Lonnie Caprielli.

"Please give me back my daughter!" Kim begged in between her anguished sobs.

"Not until you sign those papers that we talked about. My lawyer will see you first thing in the morning with the documents and you will do as he asks or you will never see your little girl again. If you call the police, I will know and _you will never see your little girl again_. If you tell anyone about this, _you will never see your little girl again_! I think that covers everything or is there anything I wasn't clear on, Mrs. Lee?"

"Where have your men taken her?" Kim cried, her primary concern was of her daughter's safety.

"That is not something you are required to know. Cooperate with me and I'll make sure she is returned in good health. I'm not a monster but at the end of the day, we all have to make a living, don't we?" George propositioned.

"If I sign the papers, where will my daughter and I go? This is our home and my husband's business is our only source of income!"

" _Was_. I heard that your husband was involved in an unfortunate accident,"George said mockingly.

" _Accident?_ No, he was attacked by your men!" Kim accused.

"You have no proof that my men had anything to do with such a violent incident. Nevertheless, my offer still stands," George paused then sighing he continued, "Mrs. Lee, I'm not entirely unreasonable. You're an attractive woman. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement when the time comes."

Kim's mouth dropped open in outrage at such an indecent proposal. No, she would never offer her body to him! She couldn't!

Enjoying the reaction he drew from the woman, he added, "Think about it. In the mean time, I must be off. Good night, my dear. And don't worry, I'll make sure Christina – that is her name, I believe - has her breakfast before she is returned. That should give you ample time to ensure everything is in order," George Holden leered. Without waiting for a response, he sauntered out of the apartment, leaving a distraught young mother trapped in a nightmare she could not wake up from.

* * *

"I can't believe it. No, I _don't_ believe it!" Mike ranted. "He checked out. Why did he not wait for me? Well, wait till I get my hands on him! I'm going to box his ears!"

Irene raised her eyebrows. "And I suppose you wouldn't have done the same thing?"

"That's besides the point! Anyway, whose side are you on?" Mike grumpily retorted.

"I'm not taking any sides. I'm just stating a fact. You would have done the exact same thing," Irene reasoned.

 _He didn't leave on his own. He had no wheels._ Mike ignored Irene and addressed the receptionist once again. "Excuse me. You wouldn't happen to know who my partner left with, would you?"

The receptionist took a moment to think back then replied with a blush, "I don't remember his name but he was a little older than your partner and quite the charmer, I must say."

Mike's first thought was it had to be either Hassejian or Tanner. "Was he a white guy?"

"No, he was black."

"Thank you, Miss. You've been very helpful," Mike said then turned to Irene. "It was Tanner. He picked him up."

"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to have your friend's telephone number, would you?" the pretty receptionist cut in.

"Steve's?" Mike asked, feeling even more annoyed at his partner. What was it with him and women?

"No, Tanner's," the young woman giggled.

"Oh," Mike said, taken aback. "I'll mail it to you." Grabbing Irene by the elbow, he pulled her away and headed out of the hospital, leaving a confused and slightly disappointed love-struck woman behind.

"You could've at least got her name," Irene said, hurrying to keep up with Mike's long strides.

"What for? He's already taken!" Mike said gruffly.

Irene shrugged. "By whom? Alison? I thought they broke up?"

"They did but they're on again," Mike replied. _What is it with the younger generation and their tendency to wonder in and out of relationships at a whim?_ The thought made him worry all the more for his daughter and for Steve!

When they reached their cars, Mike wasted no time radioing headquarters to patch him through to Bill.

"Mike, what's up?" Tanner greeted.

"Did you pick up Steve earlier?" Mike questioned.

"Yeah, he should be home by now. Is everything okay?'

"No, everything is not okay. What do you mean he should be home by now? Didn't you drive him there?"

"No...uh...he wanted to pick up his Porsche at the shop first so I took him to Joe's. Mike, he's been trying to reach you all afternoon. He has something important he wants to talk to you about. He..."

"Alright, I'm heading over to his place now. Ten-four." Mike replaced the receiver into the cradle before Bill could say anymore and looked up at Irene who stood beside the car.

"I'm gonna check on Steve. Are you coming?"

"Of course. I'll be right behind you," Irene replied then turned to enter her own car which was parked beside Mike's.


	39. Chapter 39

_**AN: Thanks so much to everyone for reading for those who had the time to leave me a review - a BIG thank you for your feedback! Really appreciate hearing your thoughts as the story progresses.**_

 _ **Here's a belated Christmas treat for my "Guest" reviewers who have been showing their ongoing support...**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

Steve continued to tail Whitney until they reached a desolate highway. Knowing he was already taking a huge risk driving in a car that could hardly be called inconspicuous, he maintained a safe distance behind the black Pontiac as it made a turn down a dirt track into the forest. Steve cursed at the direction Whitney decided to take as he would need to lengthen the distance between them or risk being caught following his target. The road was too dark for him to not use his headlights but it was also too isolated that if he were to use them, it would most certainly give him away. He slowed the Porsche right down then waited until the car ahead was over the next hill before he pressed his foot gently down on the accelerator and switched on the headlights.

For a while, Steve thought he had lost the dark vehicle he was pursuing until he reached another turn-off and caught sight of it parked at the end of a long drive-way outside a large double storey log cabin. The car looked empty but lights were glowing from within the first floor of the dwelling. Steve allowed his Porsche to slow to a complete stop by the tree-line then turned the engine off. He got out as soundlessly as possible and crept toward the right side of cabin, using the cover of darkness to conceal himself.

Once he reached the shadow shrouded part of the building, he found a staircase leading up to the second storey. Crouching low he took the stairs cautiously. Once he reached the top landing, he walked along the balcony and peered through the windows for signs of life but the rooms were too dark for him to make out anything. He decided to see if they were locked. Mike's voice started reprimanding him in his conscience but it was too late to back out now. Whitney was up to something and his gut told him that whatever it was, it wasn't good. For Jeannie's sake, he had to uncover the truth behind all the lies he must have told her. Of course, a smaller part of him wanted Whitney to come clean for blindsiding him at his own home. His injuries started to ache, reminding him that the pain killers he had taken hours ago, were wearing off.

Steve's thoughts were disrupted when he saw movement through one of the windows. He ducked down and slowly peered over the window ledge. The light was on and through the semi-sheer curtain he could make out a figure carrying someone in his arms. _Could it be Jeannie?_

The figure placed the person they were carrying down on the bed then switched off the light and left the room. Steve quickly inspected the window and looked for a way in. He was surprised to find his search fruitful and that the window wasn't locked. Carefully sliding it open, he crawled through and dropped silently to the floor. Feeling his way toward the bed, his knee hit the corner of the bedside table. Cursing under his breath from the pain, he felt the surface of the table and found a lamp. His fumbling fingers sought out the switch and when he found it, he flicked it on. Returning his attention back to the bed, he saw that the figure lying on it was in fact, Jeannie. He leaned over her and gently brushed the loose strands of hair off her face, debating whether to rouse her or to carry on with his snooping. By all accounts, she was sound asleep and there was nothing to indicate she was harmed in any way. With his mind set on finding out once and for all if he was right about her fiancé, Steve continued to the door then turned the handle. It didn't budge. He quickly realized it was locked. Now he was certain _something_ was not right. Why would Whitney lock Jeannie inside the room? The next thing his hyper alert senses picked up was the sound of more cars pulling up at the property outside. Steve hurried to the window and climbed through it once more. Keeping close to the wall, he peered around the corner and was stunned to see Holden senior accompanied by two heavyset men exiting the vehicles. One of the men was carrying a small child in his arms. From the distance, Steve couldn't make out any more than that until the second man placed something over the child's head. _A blindfold? What was going on?_ He tried to listen to the conversation taking place down below but the voices didn't carry far enough for him to make out what was being said. With his choices laid out before him, Steve decided to trust his instincts that something was off. He returned to the opened bedroom window and climbed inside. Jeannie had not stirred and the young cop's concern grew. He leaned over the bed and gently shook Jeannie by the shoulders. "Jeannie! Jeannie, wake up!" he whispered urgently but the college girl remained motionless. Steve swallowed hard and checked her vitals. To his immense relief, he found her pulse and she was definitely breathing. Scanning her body once again for obvious signs of injuries and still finding nothing, he lifted an eyelid and noticed her pupil was dilated. While he was no medical expert, Steve had been exposed to enough cases where he'd seen the effects of drug induced victims receiving treatment by paramedics to suspect Jeannie had been drugged. "What the hell did he give you?" Desperate to revive her, he shook the young woman by the shoulders harder and raised his voice a notch. "Jeannie, can you hear me? Come on, Jeannie. Open your eyes for me, Jeannie, please!" Taking one of her cool hands in both his and rubbing the circulation back into her cold fingers, he pleaded for Mike's daughter to snap out of whatever was keeping her under.

Still nothing. Not even a flicker of an eyelid or a twitch of a finger.


	40. Chapter 40

**_AN: Special Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers! Will respond to messages soon. In the mean time, I hope you all enjoy this next installment (I'm falling as asleep so I hope there are not too many boo boos but please do let me know of any I need to fix!)_**

 ** _Tanith_**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

Mike gave Steve's door a harder and more insistent knock but there was still response. "Steve!" he cupped his hands and hollered, earning him the attention of the neighbour next door who flicked on the porch light poked her head through the curtain, giving the noisy visitor an annoyed glare. Sheepishly, Mike refrained from shouting again and looked at Irene for an answer.

"Maybe he's gone to grab a bite to eat?" Irene suggested. "Let's just give him half an hour. We can wait in the car."

"And do what? Twiddle our thumbs?" Mike snapped then his face softened and he apologised. "I'm sorry, Irene, I'm just..."

"Worried, I know. Come on, unless you want to break the door down and wake _all_ of the neighbours, let's go back to your car. Get Bill on the horn and find out what it was that Steve wanted to tell you. If it was as urgent as he said it was, we might find out where Steve has driven off to." Irene hooked her arm through Mike's elbow and led him off the front porch of Steve's place. They walked down the stairs together and returned to Mike's car. On their way over to his partner's address, Mike had suggested they make a quick pit stop to Irene's to drop her car off and just use the tan Galaxie instead. It made more sense to use one car when they were now travelling to the same places.

Mike snatched up the radio receiver and transmitted his request to headquarters. Unfortunately, Bill had just left the office and was currently unreachable.

"Two MIA detectives. Great. Just great!" Mike huffed, not believing the rotten timing.

* * *

Whitney let the front door swing shut then confronted his father. "Why did you have to bring business here, dad?"

"Need I remind you whose name is on the deed of this cabin?" George Holden shot back in frustration.

"You gave this place to me to keep me out of your affairs, remember?" Whitney scoffed.

"Loaned is the word I would use, son! I'll be leaving shortly with Lonnie and Vic. Tomorrow morning, I'll come back for the child."

"The kid – you didn't just kidnap the Lees' little girl, did you?" Whitney demanded.

"Keep your voice down unless you want your girlfriend involved," George warned.

"She's upstairs resting. Now answer the question!"

"Resting? And how much of the stuff you stole from my office did you give her, huh?" George fired back.

Whitney stood speechless. How did his father find out he'd taken the vial?

"Don't look so shocked, boy. I keep a tight inventory of everything I own and I have eyes everywhere so don't waste your breath with your petty excuses and lies. How much did you give her?"

Whitney ran a hand over his face and threw his hair. He had assumed the vial contained a sleeping drug but from the way his father was grilling him, he was starting to feel uneasy. "I don't know. A few drops, maybe."

George shook his head and sighed heavily. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"What was in that vial?" Whitney visibly paled.

"It's an experimental drug that a pharmaceutical company I have an important business connection with has concocted. It's a tranquilizer of some kind. Very powerful. One drop is enough to put a small child to sleep for twelve hours. Unlike a lot of other drugs out there, it's practically undetectable and wears off without a trace in the blood stream. Problem is, it has some interesting side effects," George explained.

"What kind of side effects?"

"Memory loss, sudden hysteria, hypothermic symptoms and disorientation but as I said, the drug is still in its experimental stages."

"And you were ready to use it on a child?" Whitney said incredulously.

"Only in harmless doses. It is designed to one day be out on the market to treat children with behavioural problems."

"Oh God, what have I done?" Whitney tilted his head to the ceiling and paced in front of his dad.

"It's a little late for that now! That's always been the problem with you. You always act first before you think."

"What do I do? I mean that stuff's not gonna kill her is it?" Whitney pleaded.

"If you're that worried, call Dr. Downing in the morning. In the mean-time, just let her sleep it off," George waved away his son's concerns.

The conversation came to an end when Lonnie and Vic returned from settling the child in a room.

"She's awake, boss," Lonnie announced. "You want me to give her something?"

George turned his attention to the heavyset man. "No, I think a little bed time story might do the trick. Used to work on Whitney when he was a boy, didn't it, son?" Returning his gaze to Whitney, he added, "We'll talk about this later."

Whitney nodded stiffly, clamped his mouth shut and decided to check on Jeannie. His gut churned with worry over what his father had just told him about the drug he had slipped into her wine earlier that evening. It was supposed to be harmless! Why was everything falling apart? He thought dismally, cursing his father. Cursing Keller and cursing himself for his stupidity.

* * *

Steve's worry deepened then a moan reached his ears and Jeannie stirred. He exhaled heavily, releasing the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Jeannie?"

"Mmm m? Mike?" Jeannie mumbled incoherently.

"No, it's Steve. Jeannie, stay with me! Jeannie!" Steve had by this stage abandoned his attempts to quieten down. He hooked Jeannie's limp arm over his shoulder, draping it around the back of his neck then lifted her off the bed. He bit back a groan as the action brought with it excruciating pain through his injured torso. With the unconscious girl securely held in his arms, he headed for the window. Now came the hard part, he thought, but before he could even formulate a way of getting Jeannie through their only means of escape, the sound of a key opening a lock stopped his heart. Then the door burst open and Whitney's livid face filled Steve's vision.


	41. Chapter 41

_**AN: As a token of my appreciation to my readers and reviewers, here is a slightly longer chapter.**_

 _ **Is it evil for me to say I am enjoying writing cliff hangers? I was, after all crowned "Queen of the Evil Cliffie" by my beta in the "Hawaii Five-O" fandom when I wrote my first piece of fan fiction, so I guess old habits are hard to break ;-)**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

Back at Bryant Street, Mike and Irene wearily entered the bureau with their take-out bags of burgers and fries. Hungry and tired, they both decided to grab a quick bite. After driving past Steve's place a second time and seeing he wasn't home, they decided to head back to the office to wait for Tanner. Mike knew the Inspector had planned to work late that night so chances are he was due back any time soon.

The duo ate in silence. Each were buried in their own thoughts. When Bill eventually walked through the doors and headed for his desk, Mike wordlessly pointed in his direction. Irene turned in her seat then both abandoned what was left of their dinner and rushed out toward Tanner's work station.

"Mike! Irene! Did you catch Steve?" Bill said by way of a greeting as he opened the box of take-out noodles.

"No, he wasn't home. Listen, you mentioned earlier that Steve had something important he wanted to tell me. Do you have any idea what it was or where he might be?" Mike questioned.

Tanner looked from Mike to Irene and read the apprehension written on each of their faces. It dawned on him that Steve must've gone to Whitney's without waiting for Mike. _After all, where else could he be? Unless he was asleep? He did take some mediation before leaving the hospital. Maybe he was drowsy?_ "Are you sure he wasn't home? I mean, you did go in and check? He could've been asleep after those meds he took before he checked out."

"No, I didn't go inside. I left the spare set of Steve's keys in the drawer in my office but I'm sure he wasn't home. Did he say anything to you about what it was he had to tell me?" Mike continued.

Tanner took a deep breath then exhaled heavily, bracing himself for Mike's reaction. He was, after all, partly responsible for making sure his partner made it home safely and now Steve was conveniently missing. "He's been hounding me all day to run some background checks on Jeannie's fiancé so I did a little digging."

Mike's frown deepened. "And? Did you find out anything?"

Tanner nodded. "Yeah, I did but Steve told me he wasn't going to do anything until he saw you first."

"What did you find out that Steve wanted to see me about?" Mike prodded.

"It would seem that Whitney has a short fuse and a history of losing it to the point of using his fists. Steve suspects he's the one who attacked him that night."

"What made him suspect that Whitney broke into his home and beat him senseless? Does he….does he have any proof to back this up?" Mike grilled. He didn't want to sound defensive of Whitney but he needed to know what it was that Steve found so damning that he came to such a conclusion.

"According to Steve, Whitney's had it in for him from day one and it has to do with Jeannie. Mike, I'm not saying what Steve did was right by going behind your back to do these checks. Heck, I'm guilty too, but it makes sense. Whitney decked a guy back in his senior year and broke the kid's teeth. Charges were laid then later dropped. He obviously has some anger management issues and his father has very deep pockets," Tanner revealed.

"What else?" Mike wasn't buying that this was the only reason behind Steve's theory. There had to be something else. And why hadn't Jeannie told him about this incident? The two kids had gone to high school together. She would have had knowledge of what happened and he was surprised there was never any mention that a friend of hers had gotten into some trouble with the law. Pushing that thought aside for now, Mike concentrated on the bigger picture: Steve.

"Steve said Whitney had started accusing him of making a move on your daughter and that's what set him off. I don't know this guy but I do know Steve well enough to know that he would never make a play on someone else's woman and definitely not Jeannie. He wouldn't disrespect you like that," Tanner replied, hoping that he hadn't just made things worse.

Mike paid close attention to Tanner's body language as he divulged some of the information he needed but he sensed that the African-American detective was skirting around something else. "I know that, Bill. I also have a hunch that you know where Steve might be. So, spill it!"

Bill sighed and slumped in his seat. "I gave him the address to Whitney's new pad."

Mike exchanged a look with Irene who had remained silent to allow him to handle the questions.

"Steve could've gone over there on his own when he wasn't able to reach us," said Irene.

"If he thought Jeannie was in danger, then he wouldn't have waited," Mike agreed then continued in a disapproving tone, "Still, I wish he made an official report first and had the sense to get somebody else to bring Whitney in. Preferably someone on duty who wasn't going there alone! What was he thinking?"

"Mike, I don't think he was thinking about himself," Tanner said, in an effort to smooth over the seriousness of Steve's actions.

"No, don't make excuses! He wasn't thinking _at all_!" Mike snapped. "As for you, I expected better. You should've made sure Steve got home and stayed there."

Tanner knew he made a mistake for misjudging the younger and less experienced detective but he felt it was unfair for Mike to have expected him to babysit his partner when he had other responsibilities. "What did you expect me to do? Stake out his place all night until you showed up? Come on Mike, I hardly think that's fair for me. Besides, he told me he wasn't going to do anything until he consulted with you. Would you have rather I made him think I didn't trust him?"

Mike's face turned a shade of red that made Irene reach out and grab hold of his shoulder in a calming manner. "Mike, he's right. There was nothing Bill could've done to stop Steve."

An intense silence filled the space between the three detectives until Tanner broke it to make peace. He understood Mike's concern and was willing to let the Lieutenant's unjust reprimand slide. "Look, Mike, I'm sorry. That was way out of line. I wanna help you find Steve and make amends."

Mike's face returned to its original color and he cleared his throat before replying with a throaty apologetic voice, "It's okay. What I said…that was uncalled for." Then to Irene he gave her an appreciative nod. "Let's go over to the property and hope my hot-shot partner hasn't done anything he's going to regret later."

"If you need anything, call me!" Bill called out.

"Thanks, Bill. Keep your line open!" Mike threw over his shoulder as he and Irene hurried out of the bureau.

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Whitney demanded angrily from the doorway.

"Getting her away from you!" Steve returned heatedly.

"Put her down, Keller, or I'll call the police and I'll make sure they strip that badge off you so fast, it'll make your head spin!" Whitney threatened.

"Go ahead and call them, but I'm walking out of here and Jeannie's coming with me," Steve dared.

Whitney shook his head and took a step forward. "You're not taking her anywhere, you sick bastard!"

"Sick? I'm not the one who's sick! What the hell did you do to her, huh? She found out about you and you drugged her, is that it? What did you give her?" Steve demanded, his eyes burning like hot coals.

Thinking quickly on the spot, Whitney was surprised at how easily it was for more lies to tumble out of his mouth. "Nothing! She was ill and I called for my family doctor to see her. He gave her some sedatives to help her rest. Now I wanna know what you're doing here before I have you forcefully removed!"

"You're full of shit, Holden! You locked her in this room! If she is so sick and full of sedatives, why is she not in the hospital?" Steve interrogated. "No, you gave her something and I doubt it was anything a doctor would prescribe!"

"Fine, you don't believe me? Look, let's go downstairs and you can call . Call the police. Call the army, I don't give a damn! But once you're done, I want you out of here because right now you're trespassing on my property and I'm well within my rights to do whatever it takes to protect it and keep my fiancé safe. You got that?"

Steve advanced toward Whitney. "The only rights you have left is one to an attorney! You're finished, Holden! Get out of my way!"

Whitney ground his teeth together and attempted to block Steve's path to the door but he wasn't fast enough to react.

With Jeannie cradled in his arms, Steve braced himself as he pushed his way past the slightly taller man and carefully descended the staircase. He could feel Whitney following suit and he steeled himself for a violent confrontation. What he hadn't expected upon reaching the bottom of the wooden staircase, was Holden senior standing in the entrance hall, holding a hand over a small child mouth and another around her tiny shoulders. A child whom he now could clearly see and instantly recognized. Christina Lee.

In the split second that Steve felt himself paralyzed, the back of his neck and skull exploded in pain and his knees buckled from under him. He didn't even see Whitney catch Jeannie's body when she fell from his grasp as he tumbled into a dark tunnel.


	42. Chapter 42

_**AN: Thank you all so much for reading and those of you who reviewed with your kind comments!**_

 ** _My daily updates were unexpected even for me. A short break plus down time when I returned to work post Christmas has allowed for some time to do my writing. While I wish I can continue to update so often, it may not always be the case so here is an apology in advance. I will try to post as regularly as I have been but I hope you will all continue to follow my story if I have to leave you hanging a little longer between chapters._**

 _ **This one's for "McMoni"...whose apologies are not necessary :-) Thank you very much for reading. I'm really happy to hear you are enjoying this.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

Just as Steve's place had been devoid of its occupant, Whitney's newly acquired home was similarly empty. Mike turned to Irene, feeling at a loss for where to look next. "Now what?"

"We'll need a search warrant if you want to check the place out," said Irene. "But I doubt we'll be able to convince a judge to issue one tonight. We still don't know for sure that Steve is in any kind of trouble."

"I know. Maybe it's time we pay George Holden a visit," Mike suggested.

"You think he'll be willing to help?"

"If we can convince him that our concern is for the safety of his son and my daughter then he might cooperate."

Irene nodded in agreement. "It's worth a try. I have his address."

"Good. Let's go," Mike said, leading the way back to his car. He tried not to think about where else they should be looking if George Holden was not going to yield any useful information. They were out of options and now not only was his partner AWOHL but his daughter and her fiancé seems to have disappeared as well. Of course, it could just be a matter of poor timing but the coincidence didn't make him feel any less worried as a friend and as a father.

* * *

Rough hands hauled Steve to his feet and held him upright as he regained his senses. Then a fist slugged him in the mouth, whipping his head back from the force of the blow. Black spots invaded his vision and for a moment he thought he was going to pass out for a second time. When clarity returned, he stood defiantly, glaring at the man who hit him. Spitting the blood out of his mouth, he croaked, "That all you got?"

"Dad, he's a cop!" Whitney protested, seeing one of his father's cronies prepare to deliver another blow.

"I know what he is. Alright, that's enough," George Holden said then to his son, he ordered gruffly, "Go do something useful for once and get some rope." He approached the young cop who was being held by his two henchmen. "You've put me in a very awkward position." Opening the leather case in his hands, he read out the identification details. "Inspector Steven Keller, San Francisco Police Department." Looking up to meet the detective's gaze, he continued, "The question is, what am I going to do with you?"

"I can tell ya one thing, Mr. Holden. You're not going to be able bribe your way out of this one," Steve slurred sarcastically.

George studied the man before him and sneered. "Yes, well, that does put you in a rather undesirable place, doesn't it?"

"What're you going to do – kill a cop?" Steve challenged. He had no idea what he was dealing with but knew he was in a lot of trouble. Would the corporate tycoon murder to protect himself and his son from prosecution? Then the chilling memory of seeing Christina before he was knocked out came back to him. What was the little girl doing there? Or more importantly, what did George want with her? Then there was Jeannie. The image of her barely conscious form flooded back to him.

"Lets just say that you weren't exactly a house guest I had expected to see. I can assure you that whatever I do decide will not be in your best interest," George said.

"Where's the little girl?" Steve demanded.

"What girl?" George shrugged.

"Christina Lee. I saw her before I had my lights knocked out!" Steve shot back.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Inspector. Perhaps, you were hallucinating? I heard you've been in a number of accidents lately."

Steve began to struggle in earnest. "You son-of-a-bitch! What have you done to her?"

"Do calm yourself, Inspector, or things will get very uncomfortable for you," Holden Senior warned.

"Where's Jeannie? And don't tell me you don't know about her either!" Steve raised his voice several decibels.

Whitney's return brought the attention of his father. "Tie him up and gag him or I'll shut him up permanently," George instructed bluntly.

With the help of his father's bully boys who wrestled and forced the struggling cop face down on to the floor, Whitney worked to secure Steve's hands behind his back but his relentless struggles made the task all the more difficult.

"You think Jeannie's still gonna love you after this? You really screwed up, Whitney!" Steve growled. "She's never gonna forgive you!"

"Shut up, Keller!" Whitney snapped between clenched teeth. "Believe it or not, I'm doing you a favor so just shut your mouth for once!"

"You know I'm right! That's why you're keeping her drugged, isn't it? The only way you'll have her is when she's unconscious!" Steve's fury was uncontainable and the words poured out of him, attacking every last shred of confidence Whitney had for Jeannie's loyalty to him. At this point he wasn't sure what he was trying to accomplish but he didn't see any way out of his current predicament and if these were going to be his last words then maybe they were also his last chance of rattling Whitney's conscience. If the jerk had one, Steve thought darkly. He figured that if Whitney truly loved Jeannie even in his own twisted way, maybe he'll do the right thing and let her go. Then maybe Christina will also have a chance.

Whitney's impatience quickly turned to anger. It was all Keller's fault that his world was crumbling all around him. It was his fault Jeannie started having doubts about them. Then, knowing exactly where to hurt his rival and with the intentions of silencing him temporarily, he drove his knee into Steve's lower back.

An agonized cry tore from Steve's throat and through his clenched teeth. His vain struggles were extinguished as he lay face down, breathless from the merciless pain that Whitney was inflicting. Breathing in sharp shallow gasps, Steve squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to relax to minimize the discomfort.

Satisfied that Steve's wrists were finally bound securely, Whitney moved away, allowing the two burly men to drag the weakened cop to his feet.

Short of breath and in a world of pain, Steve could barely hold his own weight up. The next thing he felt was a wadded material being shoved into his mouth and strapped in place with a bandana. He shook his head, trying to loosen the gag and renewed his struggles but all it earned him was a hard punch in the gut. He folded over and coughed into the gag, unable to breathe.

"Bring him in there," George directed his two cronies, pointing to the living room.

Steve had no choice but to comply as the men forced him into another room then shoved him into the corner. His body hit the wall with a thud and he slid down to the floor. Badly winded, Steve's muffled coughing and ineffectual attempts to breathe drew Holden Senior's attention.

"Get that gag off him before he chokes," George ordered in a bored manner.

Steve felt, rather than saw someone lean down and yank the gag down over his chin. The obstructing material was then pried out of his mouth. Relief washed over him when he was finally able to draw small gulps of air into his lungs through his mouth. Leaning his head back against the wall, Steve found Whitney's face hovering in front of him and he was unable to resist the temptation to retaliate. Shooting his head forward, he smashed it against Whitney's nose. He'd always had a gut feeling that Whitney was bad news but never thought he would go as far as this.

Whitney cried out and fell back on his haunches, covering his nose with one hand. Warm, sticky blood oozed through his fingers. He swore and scrambled to his feet, preparing to even up the score.


	43. Chapter 43

_**AN: Happy New Year from the Land Down Under!**_

 ** _Have appreciated all the ongoing support I've had from my fellow writers and readers here over this past year (as I have every other year since I started writing fan fiction). I can't thank all of you enough - words are failing me right now but I hope you all know I would not be here without you as my audience, my friends and mentors. To the writers: As a reader myself, your stories are what brought me to this site in the first place so thank you everyone!_**

 ** _Tanith_**

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

"Leave him and go check on your girlfriend!" George snapped at his son.

Whitney reluctantly moved away from Steve and stumbled toward the staircase, shooting a backward glance filled with barely suppressed rage before he climbed the stairs.

Steve tried to rise to his feet but a warning look from one of the burly men coupled with the pain flaring through his torso made him reconsider his actions. Mike's voice of reason returned once again and reminded him that he mustn't give in to his emotions. Forcing himself to take deep calming breaths and ignoring the pain it was causing his cracked ribs, he leaned his back against the wall though every muscle in his body remained coiled. He twisted his wrists testing Whitney's work and ground his teeth together as the coarse fibres of the rope scraped his skin until it was raw. The knots were tight and the rope too thick to break. Glancing around the room, the realization that he was in serious trouble sunk in. He was not going to be able to physically fight his way out of this one and there sure as hell wasn't going to be any cavalry coming to his rescue. He was going to have to use his head rather than his anger to plot his next move. Despite the additional bruises he now sported since his arrival at the cabin, his primary concern was still for Jeannie and Christina. He knew he was no use to either of them if he was completely incapacitated or worse. He allowed his green eyes to do a quick scan of the cabin's interior, trying to determine weak spots he could take advantage of in an escape plan or something he could later use as a weapon. Of course, it wasn't long before he was once again the centre of attention.

George Holden stepped closer to his latest hostage and paced in front of him. "The last cop who got too close to my operation regrettably suffered from a psychotic break. Of course, his family was well looked after during his stay at the sanitarium until he committed suicide. Such a tragedy. A waste. You don't have family, do you, Inspector?"

Steve remained silent, waiting to see where George was heading with his threats. The last thing he wanted to do was give Holden the satisfaction of seeing him rattled.

"I'm a reasonable man, trying to make a living just like yourself and dead cops attract too much unwanted attention so I'm going to make you a deal to make things easier for the both of us to co-exist," Holden Senior continued.

"Save it! I'm not interested," Steve spat when he caught on to what Holden was trying to do. He was not going to be bribed or blackmailed into giving him what he wanted no matter what they were going to do to him.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too hasty if I were you. After all, no one knows where you are." George drawled. Seeing the nervous look on the young cop's face that he was trying very hard to hide, he knew he was right. "You came here, unarmed and unprepared. It's pretty obvious that you were on your own personal mission which had everything to do with my son and a girl you both share a mutual attraction to. Quite frankly, I'm not in the least bit interested in my son's lovers spat. What I am interested in is how your partner, Lieutenant Michael Stone, is going to explain to your captain what all that heroin is doing in your home, your locker, _his_ home...in fact it looks like your partner has been cashing in on the drug busts in preparation for his retirement...tsk, tsk. All those cold homicide cases and missing dope. I wonder if his daughter knows? Of course, I can protect her from all the scandal if she were to marry my son, but I don't much fancy the thought of your partner's chances of surviving a day in a prison cell, do you? I imagine his heart won't be able to take it especially after your body is fished out of the bay with all the tell-tale signs of a drug overdose."

Steve's face blanched but he shook his head defiantly. "You're bluffing. Thirty years on the force – there's no way anyone is going to buy that Mike Stone is a crooked cop. No way! You'll have to do better than that!"

George was unfazed and unconcerned by Steve's refusal to believe that he had the power to carry out his threat but he did note the selfless way in which the young man had defended his partner. He laughed drily and said, "You'd be surprised at the kind of pull I have. You underestimate me, Inspector Keller, but you have no idea who you're dealing with. I have friends in very high places. I play golf with the District Attorney and I go to church every Sunday with Judge Wallace. Who sponsored the Senator's campaign? I did! You're young and vain. You think you understand how the world works but you don't even have an inkling! Now, I'm going to give you a chance to change your mind and I strongly suggest you take it. The conditions are rather simple. Forget what you saw tonight and stay away from my son and Miss Stone. You do that, you get to live and I'll leave your partner alone."

"And what will happen to Christina? I know you have her!" Steve insisted. He had no desire of agreeing with George's terms but making the man believe he was considering it might be the only way to buy some time. He was severely outnumbered, outmatched and nobody would know where to start looking for him. What else could he do?

"A mother knows best for her child. I'm sure she is – and will remain so – in good hands, soon to be reunited with her Mommy. Whatever monster you think me to be, I am still a father and maybe I'll even be a grandfather one day. Do we have an agreement, Inspector Keller?" George pressed, checking his watch.

"And you'll let me go, just like that?" Steve asked dubiously, fearing that stalling was also not going to be an option anymore. It was obvious, Holden Senior had someplace to be and he was expecting an answer before he left.

"Just like that!" George clicked his fingers to emphasize his point. He grinned like a wolf, savouring the moment as he waited impatiently for a response.

Steve shifted where he sat and winced. He was in bad shape and there was no getting out without help. A lot of help. The kind that wasn't going to present itself anytime soon. He swallowed hard, contemplating his options once again. If he disagreed with the terms then would he be sealing all of their fates there and then? Should he agree with Holden's offer, even if it were to ensure his freedom so he could go get help, he would be entrusting Jeannie and Christina's lives at the hands of dangerous criminals. Holden could easily be lying and playing him for a fool. Christina had already seen him there. She was a witness. And Jeannie? Would Mike ever forgive him for giving in to the demands of a criminal and abandoning his daughter in the process? There had to be another way! But how? He needed more time.

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Beads of sweat formed rivulets, rolling down Steve's face and neck. He became hyper aware of the old grandfather clock ticking away the seconds in the corner of the room as he made his decision. He hoped and prayed what he was about to commit himself to was the right choice. Mike's voice had suddenly grown silent and he never felt so alone and afraid. Afraid of making the biggest mistake of his life.

 _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Then, taking a deep breath, he locked eyes with the devil and he gave his answer.


	44. Chapter 44

**_AN: Thank you everyone for the New Year's wishes, for reading my story and for the reviews you left me so far._**

 ** _This one's a get well gift for "honu59" - I hope you are feeling better._**

 ** _Tanith_**

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

The Holden penthouse was as dormant as Steve's and Whitney's homes. Mike radioed Bill and was told that there was still no word from Steve and that his phone had rung out when Bill had called earlier. With no other avenues to go to, Mike and Irene had no choice but to return to the office to regroup. It was getting very late but neither of them were ready to give up the search. They knew they couldn't officially report Steve as missing just yet, so their only option was to investigate his disappearance themselves. As for where Jeannie and Whitney could be, it was likely the young couple were out on a date someplace. Despite Mike's ill feelings toward the relationship and the fact that Whitney was the primary suspect in the attack that placed his partner in hospital, he knew he had to prioritize. From his last conversation with his daughter over the phone that afternoon, he was given no reason to believe she was in any immediate danger, but Steve on the other hand should be at home recuperating, yet he was no-where to be found. Was it possible that he was out there searching for Whitney himself? But he'd been gone for hours and something just didn't sit right.

"Do me a favour, will you? Get on the horn and let all units know to keep their eyes peeled for Steve's Porsche. He's got to be out there somewhere. Besides, it's not like he'll be hard to miss driving around in that car of his," said Mike as he drove toward headquarters. He gave Irene the licence plate details as she called it in.

* * *

 _"You got yourself a deal."_

For Steve, those five words sounded like they were spoken by somebody else. He knew he had just made a deal with the Devil, even though he had no intentions of keeping his side of the bargain regardless if George Holden was going to keep his. It still felt so wrong to have said them. If only he had listened to Mike's voice earlier. If only he had told Bill where he was going. If only he had waited for Mike in the first place like he had promised. So many things went wrong that night and all because he was impatient and too confident for his own good that he thought he could take on the Holdens on his own. He should have seen the warning signs when Bill told him how Whitney had escaped prosecution before. If he had dug further into the Holdens' past, he was certain there would have been more to tell. So why did he make such an impulsive decision? Was it because he wanted to bring Whitney in so badly for attacking him that night? Or was it because he wanted to be the one to show Jeannie the real Whitney Holden?

Steve's thoughts were interrupted when George's two cronies moved toward him. He felt himself instinctively tense up as they drew closer.

"Relax, Inspector. My men will escort you safely back to where you belong. A deals a deal, after all," said George with a sneer.

Lonnie and Vic stooped down, gripped the cop by the arms and yanked him up to his feet.

"You two gonna cut me lose?" Steve glared from one henchman to the other, breathing heavily as he fought against the urge to double over. His side ached terribly and he was certain a lump had formed on the back of his neck where he'd received the blow earlier but he couldn't let his pain be known to Holden and his cronies. His efforts to hide the discomfort, however, cost him his full awareness.

Lonnie offered a toothy grin at the detective while Vic discreetly drew out a handkerchief soaking in chloroform from his pocket and shoved it over the unsuspecting cop's face.

Steve's body went rigid and through his panicked state, he inhaled a generous amount of the fumes from the handkerchief held over his mouth and nose. He struggled and kicked out but the fight quickly left him as the chloroform took him under.

"Here's the address. You know what to do, boys," George instructed, handing a folded piece of paper to Lonnie. "I'll take care of the rest."

"Got it, Boss," Lonnie obediently complied. Together with his accomplice, Vic, the two men picked up the crumpled form off the floor and carried him out to their car outside the cabin.

* * *

Whitney carefully washed and wiped his face in the bathroom sink then studied his reflection in the vanity mirror. He thanked his lucky stars that he had escaped two black eyes and his nose had stopped bleeding. He removed his blood-stained shirt, discarding it in the laundry basket then pulled on a singlet, wincing as the action aggravated his bruised muscles. Flicking off the light switch as he walked out of the bathroom, he made his way over to the bedroom where Jeannie was resting.

The feather-light caress of Whitney's fingertips stroking Jeannie's cheek broke through her consciousness. With a moan, Jeannie slowly opened her eyes but everything was a blur. She blinked several times until Whitney's chiselled features came into focus. "Whitney?" She croaked. Her mouth was parched and she felt oddly disoriented.

Whitney switched on the desk lamp and placed a hand across Jeannie's forehead. Her temperature felt normal but he told her otherwise. "Sweetheart, you're burning up. I've called for Dr. Downing again. He should be here to check in on you very soon."

"Burning? What…Whitney, what happened?" Jeannie questioned, trying to sit up but a wave of dizziness washed over her and she closed her eyes.

"We were dancing and you collapsed. I called Dr. Downing immediately. He suspects you came down with something and well, the wine didn't help. How are you feeling?" Whitney took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingers one by one.

Jeannie opened her eyes and was relieved the room had stopped spinning. She felt a little nauseous and her head was heavy as an anvil. She couldn't remember anything that transpired that day and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep. "I don't feel so good."

"I've tried calling Mike but he's out on a case and hasn't returned my calls yet," Whitney lied.

"S'okay, I don't want him worrying over nothing. I probably just need to sleep it off," Jeannie slurred. She smiled weakly up at her fiancé. "I'm sorry if I ruined the evening for us."

"You didn't. You know, you really scared the hell out of me. I was gonna call for an ambulance but I knew Dr. Downing would get here sooner," Whitney explained in a concerned tone.

"Here…are we?" Jeannie's head whipped up and a look of confusion crossed over her features. "Where are we?"

Whitney gently pushed Jeannie back down on the mattress. "Whoah, easy there. We're at my father's cabin by the lake I told you about, remember? I took you out here this afternoon so we could spend the weekend together."

"This afternoon?" Jeannie took a moment to process what Whitney had just told her. She did recall Whitney telling her about the cabin before but she couldn't remember them driving out to it. "I'm sorry. Everything's hazy."

"You, uh….you hit your head when you fainted. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to catch you in time. Dr. Downing said you might experience short term memory loss from a mild concussion and the fever but he assured me there was nothing to worry about," Whitney explained. He bent down and kissed Jeannie softly on the forehead.

"Would you….could I have some water?" Jeannie said croakily.

"Sure. Here, let me help you, honey." Whitney carefully helped Jeannie sit up and picked up a glass of water that he had left on the night stand earlier. "Slow sips, okay?" He placed the glass to her lips and slowly tilted it so she wouldn't try to take in too much water and choke. "I love you."

Once Jeannie drew away, Whitney placed the glass back down on the table then cupped her face with his hand and leaned in close until their lips met.

Jeannie wrapped her arms around Whitney's broad shoulders and returned the kiss in earnest. Although her head was still a cloudy mess, one thing felt clear and that was her love for Whitney Holden. For now, nothing else mattered.


	45. Chapter 45

_**AN: Wow, this story is just writing its own - I can hardly keep up myself! Thank you again to my loyal readers for your continued interest. I return to work tomorrow and with my mum's birthday coming up at the end of the week, life will start to pick up pace again I imagine so it's highly possible I may not be able to update as frequently (but if I do still manage daily installments, that is a bonus for me and hopefully for you as well LOL).**_

 _ **Also, apologies for the delay in responding to my emails/PM's...I will get to all of you. I'm a bit of a shameful sloth in that department :-( Something to improve on this year LOL.**_

 ** _I hope everyone had a promising start to the New Year!_**

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

Pouring himself and Irene another round of hot percolated coffee, Mike heard Bill calling out his name from his desk. He hurried over to the Inspector who put a hand over the mouthpiece and said, "It's Chief Riley. They've found Steve."

Mike took the receiver from Bill's outstretched hand, anxiously needing to hear that his partner was okay. "Jim, it's Mike. Bill just told me you found my partner."

 _"Yeah, one of my boys, DÁngelo, caught sight of Keller's Porsche. The plates matched the one Inspector Martin called in. Thing is, it was parked in the back of a hotel in the Tenderloin and the only reason why it was found was because we had an operation running in the area. That particular hotel was on our list for a drug bust tonight,_ " Chief Jim Riley informed the Lieutenant.

"I see. Did Steve say what he was doing there? He wouldn't have been aware about the bust and if he had, he would have known better to stay clear," Mike replied in confusion.

" _Well...he hasn't said anything yet. When my men raided the place, they found him in one of the rooms._ "

"And? Jim, what's going on?" Mike was getting flustered with the odd and cryptic manner that Riley was speaking in.

 _"Mike, I don't know how else to tell you this but your partner was found in a..."_ Riley cleared his throat _. "What could only have been a...a compromising position on the bed with two prostitutes lying on either side of him wearing nothing but their undergarments_ ," he continued, clearly uncomfortable with delivering the news to the respectable senior detective.

Mike could hardly believe his ears. There had to be a mistake. "What? Now, wait a minute. What are you saying? That…that Steve was…no I can't even say it!"

" _That's not all. He was handcuffed to the bed posts with a needle next to his arm. There was more drug related paraphernalia in that room, including in the pockets of Steve's clothing as well as a substantial amount of cash in the lining of his jacket." Riley continued. "Look, has Steve been under a lot of stress lately? I heard about the break in at his home a few days ago and I know he's been benched from the injuries he sustained. In any case, I've told the boys to keep this quiet but it's not looking too good._ "

Mike rubbed the back of his neck, at a loss to explain how his partner was found in the state that he was. No, it was a mistake. It had to be! And if it wasn't then it had to be set-up. "I appreciate that but are you sure this is Steve?"

"Positive. I'm sorry, Mike but you do understand that we'll have to impound his car and strip it down. Standard procedure."

Mike swallowed hard as he listened to Riley and thought about the serious implications this was going to have on Steve if it really was Steve they found. "Where is he?"

"At General Hospital. He was unconscious. They're running some tests on him. Let's just hope they don't turn up anything positive. Listen, you might want to be there when he wakes up," Riley suggested sympathetically.

"Thanks, Jim. I'm on my way," Mike ended the conversation and hung up the phone, only to be faced by Bill's look of concern and puzzlement. "He's at General. They're running some tests. I'll fill you in soon as I know more." Mike kept his explanation short and deliberately left out the circumstances in which Steve was apparently found in.

Bill accepted Mike's report without comment, though he had a gut feeling there was a lot more Mike was not ready to share. Whatever the reason may be, he knew better than to press for more information. "Sure. Let me know if there's anything I can do."

Mike simply nodded, too deep in his own thoughts to form an answer then he sought Irene and together they left the bureau once more.

* * *

Steve woke up to bright lights and a white room. The smell of disinfectant filled his nose and his head ached something terrible. His throat and mouth were parched and his tongue felt like sandpaper when he tried to lick his lips. With a groan, he raised his head and saw he was in a familiar looking room. Looking down at himself, he noted the gown he was wearing in place of his clothes and realized he must be in the hospital. Again. He turned his head to his right, where the bedside table was, hoping to find a glass of water or a pitcher to quench his thirst but when he tried to lift his right arm, it was snagged on something cold and metallic. When his eyes travelled to the limb, he saw that he was handcuffed to the rail of the bed. _What the hell?_ Confusion quickly morphed into anxiety. Steve lifted his arm and yanked at the steel bracelet, testing his sanity and his conscious state. Nope, he wasn't dreaming. Satisfied that he wasn't imagining things and he wasn't crazy, the young man searched for the buzzer to call for a nurse. When no one arrived after the third buzz, Steve tried to recall what could have led him to this predicament then it all came flooding back to him in a great big rush. Jeannie. Whitney. The Cabin. George Holden and his two cronies. Christina Lee. He remembered being tied up then someone put him under and that was where his memory ended. "Shit! Mike!" Steve croaked. Breaking out in a cold sweat, he called out in a raspy voice, "Nurse! Nurse! Hello? Someone? Anyone?" He yanked the chain and cried out in pain as the cuff bit into his rope burned skin. "No, no, no….this is not happening!" Steve chanted dismally and lay back against the pillows, his heart hammering in his chest. Why was he cuffed? What the hell was going on? And where was Mike? He had to tell him about Whitney and his father. He had to tell him about Jeannie. _Where is that damned nurse?_!


	46. Chapter 46

_**AN: Well, I squeezed this short one in..**_

 _ **thanks so much to my readers and reviewers who have been such an engaging audience that I simply had to post this before I went to bed.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 46**

"What? No way! Not Steve. Mike, are they sure?" Irene said incredulously as they drove toward General Hospital.

"Yeah they're positive it's him," Mike replied.

"Well, I don't believe it!" Irene crossed her arms across her chest as though that was her final word.

"Neither do I and I'm going to find out who set him up," Mike vowed.

"We are," Irene corrected.

Mike was touched by his companion's words and her willingness to believe in him and his partner. He gave her a warm smile and reached across the partition between them to squeeze her hand reassuringly.

* * *

Whitney walked down the staircase as quietly as he could. Jeannie had fallen asleep again and he had business to attend to. He found his father with a glass of scotch in one hand, staring into the fire place in the living room. "Where's the kid?"

"She's fast asleep. I've called for Mandy to pick her up and care for her until she's to be returned to her mother," George replied.

"Mandy?" Whitney raised an eyebrow, questioningly. "She hates kids."

"Not when the price is right, she doesn't. You best let me worry about the child. You have enough on your plate to contend with. "

"What did you do to the cop?"

"Taught him a lesson about sticking his nose in where it's not wanted. There's no need to be concerned. I didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking," George chuckled mirthlessly. "You better keep that woman of yours on a tight leash. I can't afford any more slip-ups."

Whitney remained tight lipped. "Jeannie won't be a problem."

"Good. Seems like a nice girl. Make sure she stays that way." George splashed the rest of his scotch into the fireplace, placed the glass down on the table then buttoned up his sports jacket.

Whitney ignored his father and listened to his footsteps receding down the hall. He stared at the embers in the fireplace, mesmerized by the way they glowed angrily, a reflection of his present mood.

* * *

Steve would have leaped out of bed at the sight that greeted him when the door burst open had it not been for the cuffs. "Mike, am I glad to see you!" he said hoarsely.

Mike took one look at the hand cuffs then walked back to where the guard stood at the doorway, "For goodness sake, get those cuffs off him, will you?"

The guard looked from Mike then to his superior who had just arrived.

"It's okay, Harry, you can remove Mr. Keller's restraints," Chief Riley acknowledged.

Mike stepped back and waited until Harry had uncuffed his partner and left the room before he moved closer to the bed and searched Steve's face for some answers. "Steve, are you alright?"

Steve's relief wilted as he thought about all that he'd been through that day and now this. It was enough to get anyone riled up. "Not really, no. Why the hell was I cuffed to the bed and what's with the guard, huh?" He sat up and winced as his ribs protested.

"Okay, okay, just calm down!" Mike placed a hand on his protégé's shoulder to keep him from flying out of bed.

Just then, a nurse arrived with a glass of water for her patient.

Steve uncharacteristically rounded on the young nurse. "Well, it's about time! A guy could die of dehydration here."

Mike apologised for his partner's rudeness and took the glass from her. "Could you tell me which doctor is taking care of my partner? I'd like to ask him some questions."

"Dr. Andrews. He should be back with Mr. Keller's bloodwork soon," the nurse replied politely.

"Thank you, Miss," Mike said with a smile.

Once the nurse had left, Riley decided it was time to get some answers. "Steve, do you remember where you were or what you were doing before you got here?" He asked procedurally.

Steve took a large gulp of water then recounted what had happened, "I was at a cabin several miles out of town getting the stuffing knocked out of me because I stumbled on a kidnapping! Mike, they've got Jeannie and Christina Lee. They're holding them against their will! You gotta go over there right now!"

"Who's got them against their will, Steve?" Riley asked calmly.

"The Holdens and their cronies!" Steve snapped then he turned to Mike and almost pleaded, "Mike, you believe me, right?"

With a sigh, Mike voiced the question that was on all their minds. "Steve, what were you doing at this cabin?"

"I was following Whitney. I realized he was the one who jumped me and I guess I was worried about Jeannie so I decided to tail him."

"And you went out all on your own without telling anybody where you were going. Buddy Boy, what were you thinking?" Mike concluded disapprovingly.

Before Steve could respond, Dr. Andrews knocked on the door and Chief Riley walked over to him.

Mike and Steve watched in silence as the two men spoke quietly then the physician handed a file to the Chief who turned back to the detectives and his frown deepened. "Steve, you tested positive for heroin."

Steve's jaw dropped and his mouth hung open. All the air was suddenly sucked out of the room and for the longest minute, Steve thought he'd never breathe again.


	47. Chapter 47

**_AN: Luckily I was able to write most of this on my train ride today so here is another installment. A slower paced update but an update nonetheless LOL. This is new territory for all the characters so I'm trying my best to keep them in character but please forgive if they veer a little OOC..._**

 ** _Thanks everyone for following my story and for the feedback!_**

 ** _Tanith_**

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

"What?" Steve laughed wrily at the absurdity of the accusation. "No, no, there must be some mistake. Doc, run the tests again!"

Dr. Andrews looked apologetically at his patient. "I'm sorry but there's been no mistake, Mr. Keller. There were only small traces of the drug left in your system but it was enough to get a positive result."

"I didn't take anything! At least not voluntarily!" Steve shouted. "I am not a junkie! I'm a homicide detective of the San Francisco Police Department and I want a second opinion!"

"Steve, that's enough!" Mike barked, quieting his upset partner but earning a glare from him in return. To the physician, he said, "Doc, would you mind giving us a few minutes?"

"There's been no mistake, son..." Riley started but Steve disrupted him with another outburst.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you just hear a word I've said? Chief, come on, you gotta know didn't take anything! Mike, tell him there's been one hell of a mistake here!"

But Riley cut in before Mike could say anything, "You were found in one of the rooms of a hotel during a drug bust. You were unconscious on the bed with two young women. Two prostitutes. You had a great deal of cash in the lining of your jacket and your prints were all over the syringes…"

"Wait a minute! What prost...Syringes? Money? Am I being accused of something here?" Steve vehemently protested. "This is why I've been handcuffed all this time, isn't it? Am I being charged?"

Mike laid a calming hand on Steve's shoulder. "Steve..."

The young detective's eyes bore into Riley's. "Well, am I?"

This time as the silence rode out, Mike also made eye contact with the SFPD Chief. "Is he?"

"No, not yet," Riley finally replied.

Steve looked fiercely into Riley's eyes. "This is obviously a set-up! Send someone over to the Lees and if Christina's not there, you've got all the proof you need to bring in the Holdens and clear my name."

Riley sighed. "Okay, I'll send someone over to check your story out. It's not that I don't want to believe you but you gotta look at this from my point of view. Now, we're going to do everything we can to get to the bottom of this mess but I need you to cooperate with me."

"Chief, you know me. Maybe not as well as Mike but I'm a straight out cop. I'm not one of the bad guys and I'll do anything to prove it," Steve said in his last line of defence.

"Good. Firstly, I want your permission to search your house."

Steve swallowed hard, not trusting that Riley really believed in him. But, he just made a promise to cooperate and he felt obligated to do just that.

"Is that really necessary?" Mike spoke up.

"In any other case I would have gotten a warrant but I really don't want to have to do that here. If this is really a set-up to frame Steve, the best thing he can do for himself is to volunteer to help us with the investigation. It shows he has nothing to hide and nothing to fear of what we may find," Riley explained.

"It almost sounds like you're expecting to find something," Steve commented uncomfortably.

"Don't make this more difficult than it has to be. I don't like this anymore than you do!" Riley said tersely.

Steve's shoulders tensed up. He wanted so badly to continue with his defence but he knew it would just make things a whole lot worse. Riley was doing his job and he needed to respect that even if he didn't like the direction the investigation was heading. "My keys _were_ in my jeans pocket. If they're not there, Mike has a spare set."

Riley nodded. "Okay, we'll keep you both posted. In the mean-time, just lay low and let's try to keep a lid on it. I don't want either of you discussing this with anyone else, even in your department. Except for Olsen of course. The last thing anybody needs, especially you, Steve, is media attention if there's a leak." Looking down at his watch, he excused himself. "I gotta go before my wife sends out an APB on me. Get some rest, both of you."

"Give my regards to Debbie," Mike replied, while he thought about the long night ahead of him. He doubted he was going to get any kind of rest.

Once Riley had left, Steve made a move to get out of bed but Mike kept a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mike hissed.

"I'm not just gonna sit here and twiddle my thumbs! I'm going back to that cabin to prove to you and everyone else I'm right!" Steve shot back.

"No, you're not! You're going to stay right here in that bed. You have nothing to prove to me but if you go out there, you're gonna dig a bigger hole for yourself! Are you listening to me?" Mike had to practically wrestle the young man back into his bed. "Steve, look at me!" Mike placed his hands on either side of Steve's shoulders and peered into his face. "I know this isn't easy. It's not fair and it sure as hell stinks. But you got yourself into this mess when you went on your own reconnaissance mission without telling anyone where you were. Now we have to deal with it the best way we know how and that is by sticking together because that's what partner's do! No more running off and getting yourself killed!"

"I didn't get killed," Steve muttered feebly.

"Not this time but these guys mean business. Don't push your luck," Mike advised in a serious tone then he released Steve's shoulders and pulled up a chair just as Irene poked her head into the room.

"I can come back?" Irene asked tentatively. She had stayed outside in the hallway after calling the office to check for any messages she may have missed.

Mike turned around then found a second chair for Irene and gestured for her to take a seat. "You came back at a good time. Sit and I'll fill you in." Then to Steve he said sternly, "I want you to tell me everything that happened since the last time I left you here and don't leave anything out. You got that?"

Steve nodded. "What about Jeannie and Christina?"

"Buddy Boy, as far as Christina is concerned, her mother hasn't reported her missing and before you get started again," Mike said, holding up his hand to forestall the young man from speaking. "I don't have a warrant. Without one, my hands are tied and there's no chance I'll be granted one either. As for my daughter, I can't go marching over to wherever she is, unarmed. I need some ammo that's strong enough to break through that shield she has wrapped around her heart and that's where you come in. I need to know exactly what we're dealing with so let's get started."

Steve drew a deep breath, ran his hands through his messy hair then began to recount what had transpired since that afternoon. By the time Steve had finished with his informal statement, his throat was uncomfortably dry again. He found it particularly difficult telling Mike about the condition Jeannie was in and the fact that he failed to pay more attention to how he got to the cabin. "I'm so sorry, Mike. It was dark and I don't remember where the turn off was."

Irene noticed Mike's apprehensive reactions to Steve's recollections about his daughter and knew he was close to racing off in search of the cabin himself so she decided to talk some sense into him first. They needed a plan of action that wasn't going to further endanger Jeannie's life or involve all of them getting suspended. "Mike, why I don't I call this one in? I can get an address and a telephone number for the cabin. Call Jeannie and see how she sounds, what do you say?"

Steve took Irene's suggestion the wrong way and snapped hoarsely, "Jesus Christ, you don't believe me either? You, of all people?! I just spent the last twenty minutes going over what I saw, what I'd been through and you…you want to call her and see if she's okay? Well, she's not okay! So long as she…"

"Steve!" Mike held up his hand, his voice riding over the top of his protégé's. "Enough. Irene's right. As much as I want to go over there myself and break the door down, that's not the way this is going to work. We have to be sensible and tread carefully. I know my daughter and I trust that she'll find a way to tell me herself if she is in trouble. I'm not saying I don't believe what you saw and neither is Irene but there's a chance Whitney could be telling the truth about her being ill. Whatever he may be, he's known Jeannie for years and he has never harmed her. I believe he does love her and she did call me today with a very clear message: she's not my little girl anymore. I have to respect that. So please, Steve, I'm asking you to do the same."

Steve wanted to shake some sense into Mike and Irene but what good would it do? It was obvious they had some doubts about what he saw and he could hardly blame them when he'd just tested positive for drugs. It was going to be a long and dreadful night, he just knew it.


	48. Chapter 48

_**AN: Many thanks to all those continuing to read and follow this story. I had a busy weekend so just a short update today. Thank you "honu59" for your suggestion on the previous chapter - I will make the amendment. It was a good pick up!**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 48**

Mike ended the discussion with explicit instructions to Steve to not do anything rash then he and Irene left his room, promising they would keep him updated on their quest for the truth.

Turning to face the officer standing guard at the door, Mike said quietly, "Harry, what time do you get off?"

"I just started my shift before you got here, Lieutenant. I'll be here until seven o-clock," the officer answered.

"Okay. I need you to listen to me. No one except for the doctor and nurses goes in without the Chief knowing about it first, you got that?" Mike instructed. "And I want any medical staff to be checked for identification before going into that room."

"I hear you, Lieutenant. You can count on me," Harry nodded.

"Good. Inspector Martin or myself will return before you clock off," Mike bade the man a good night and walked away with Irene.

Once the two detectives were out in the hall, Mike caught sight of the young nurse who had delivered the water, disappearing around the next corner. The Lieutenant's demeanour visibly changed and Irene had trouble keeping up with his fast pace as he hurried toward the pay phone.

"Mike?" Irene called out then lowered her voice to an urgent whisper, "Steve's right. We should go to that cabin. Jeannie could be in serious trouble."

Mike stopped in his tracks and pulled Irene into a hug, whispering in her ear, "Remember, there are eyes and ears. We'll talk in the car." He drew away, holding her at arm's length and said in a louder voice, "Thank you, Irene, for being here for me and for Steve. I'm sure Jeannie's fine. Steve's been through a lot today. He could be reading things wrong. If you can get that telephone number, I'll give her a call."

Irene nodded, playing along. "Alright. I'll do that."

"Good," Mike said, looking past Irene's shoulder at Dr. Andrews who had just finished speaking with an orderly. "I'll be right back."

Irene watched Mike head over toward the physician as she dialled the number to her partner's direct line. He owed her a favor or two and though she trusted him with her life, she left out the specifics of why she needed the information in order to protect him.

"Excuse me, Dr. Andrews?" Mike called out when he was a couple of feet away.

Andrews gave Mike a friendly smile and stepped over to him. "What can I do for you, Lieutenant?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind I take another look at Steve's medical files?" Mike requested.

"Sure, I still have it right here," said Dr. Andrews as he handed the file over to the detective.

Mike opened the folder and perused through the contents. He made a mental note of certain details before closing it again with a satisfied nod then returned it to the doctor. "Thank you."

"No problem. If there's anything further I can do to help, please don't hesitate to contact me. Here's my card with my direct number. I'll be taking care of your partner until his release," Dr. Andrews said handing over his business card.

"Thank you. You've been a great help already. Oh and Doc, would you be able to tell me how long my partner will have to stay here?" Mike asked.

"Depending on if we're required to run any more tests, he should be released in twenty-four to forty-eight hours. I'm sorry but I have another patient to attend to. If you'll excuse me, Lieutenant?"

"Of course, I better go home and get some rest. It's been quite a day," Mike sighed heavily and wished the doctor a good night then once Andrews disappeared in the elevator, he made his way back to Irene who had just got off the pay phone with a piece of paper in her hand. "How did you go?"

"I have an address and a number."

"Good. Let's get out of here," Mike took Irene by the elbow and quickly led her down to the front desk where Bill Tanner's admirer sat. "Excuse me, Miss?"

"Oh, Lieutenant Mike, right?" the receptionist greeted.

"Yes, that's right and you're…?" Mike said.

"Kelly O'Brien!" exclaimed the receptionist.

"Say, Miss O'Brien, would you be able to give me Dr. Edwards' personal telephone number? It's really important."

"Sure, let me get that for you," the receptionist flicked through the staff contact listing and wrote down Dr. Edwards phone number on a piece of note paper. "Here you go! Oh and uh, here's another number Mr. Tanner might need." The receptionist handed another piece of paper to the Lieutenant with a blush colouring her cheeks and a grin spreading across her face.

Mike took the paper from the young woman and looked down at the number written on it. He cleared his throat and said awkwardly, "Thank you, Miss O'Brien. I'll be sure to, uh, pass this along."

"Please, call me Kelly!" The receptionist called after Mike as he grabbed Irene's arm and hurried out of the hospital. When they got in the car, he locked the doors, started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot without a word until they were on the main road.

"What now?" Irene asked, breaking the silence.

"We're going over to that cabin and Jeannie is coming home tonight!" Mike declared. "Then I'm going to call Dr. Edwards first thing in the morning and get him to take another look at Steve's medical files as well as check on Steve himself."

"You think Dr. Andrews in on the take and those test results were…"

"A phoney? You bet I do! And that little nurse is in on it too. She'd been eaves dropping the whole time we were talking in Steve's room," Mike continued.

"But Harry's been outside the room the whole time. How would she manage that?"

"She could easily have gone into the room next door and listened through the wall."

"Well, I just hope Steve caught on to your act. He was pretty upset," said Irene worriedly.

"He knows that Jeannie will always be my little girl to me," Mike asserted confidently. He had deliberately dropped clues when he had seen Steve and trusted his partner to pick up on them. He just hoped that the young man will hang in there and not try to do anything on impulse.


	49. Chapter 49

_**AN: Many thanks, as always, to all my readers for keeping up with this story which is coming to its 50th chapter...possibly going to be my longest fan fic...**_

 _ **"EKTWSM9" - sparks will surely fly...eventually! Thank you :-)**_

 _ **"Sylvia Elaine" - Regarding the breadcrumbs Mike left for Steve...there's a clue at the end of chapter 30 where Irene mentions in her thoughts about how Jeannie may not be a child anymore but to Mike she will always be his little girl. This was a tricky part of my story to write as I needed Mike to clue Steve in while at the same time make everyone (including my readers LOL) think Mike had virtually given up. I hope it came out okay :-) Glad you are enjoying this story anyhow! Sorry, I still owe you a PM response...forgive me!**_

 _ **Speaking of PMs and individual reviews...I have some catching up to do and I do apologize for the delay in responding.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

 ** _Chapter 4_ 9**

* * *

Staring up at the ceiling, Steve thought back to Mike's visit and tried to make sense of what he had told him. He had expected his partner to be a hell pf a lot more supportive, not to mention, concerned about his daughter's safety, yet he was willing to accept that Jeannie was not in any immediate danger. _Too willing. Wait a minute..._

Something was not quite right. He ran through everything Mike had told him and found there was something that didn't sound like something he would have said – at least not out loud and not when there was even the slightest chance that Jeannie could be in peril.

 ***** " _Whatever he may be, he's known Jeannie for years and he has never harmed her. I believe he does love her and she did call me today with a very clear message: she's not my little girl anymore. I have to respect that."_

No way Mike would say those words and really mean it. He knew his partner well enough to know that no matter what, Jeannie will always be _his_ little girl. He was too stubborn to accept anything else. He also knew how much Mike was against the relationship between Jeannie and Whitney, especially after their talks about moving in together. _So, why did Mike say all those things? Unless..._

Then it clicked and Steve realized it _did_ make sense. The set-up. The all too convenient drug bust. The blood tests. Mike suspected an inside job and one that could involve the hospital staff. He was trying to let him know that he did believe him but he was not in the position or the place to tell him.

A strange kind of relief washed over Steve like a tidal wave. He didn't feel any better about the predicament he was in but so long as Mike was in his corner, he felt a newfound sense of courage and faith. The trouble was, he wanted more than anything to help his partner and Irene nail the Holdens and to warn them of how dangerous and cunning they were. Then his thoughts returned to Jeannie and he felt compelled to rush to her rescue. The idea that Whitney was keeping her drugged in order to control her, turned his stomach and made his blood boil. But the promise Mike made him keep was like an anchor, stopping him from running to her aid. Just how long will it hold him to that hospital bed, Steve wasn't going to put a wager on it. He was already thinking up the number of ways he could get past the officer standing guard outside his room. He didn't know Harry Oswald but he'd seen the officer standing by the door and sized him up. The man was built like an ox but he didn't appear to be fast. At full strength, Steve was confident he would be able to get past him easily enough but in his current condition, he wasn't so sure he had the stamina to outrun him. Sitting himself up against his pillows he began to do a self-assessment. His busted hand, which he'd been able to forget about earlier was now throbbing so he would need to remember to use his left hand. His ribs, abdomen and lower back ached simultaneously but the pain was tolerable. What worried him the most was the lump at the back of his head which was giving him a migraine with each sudden movement. He'd already smacked his head on the concrete floor of the garage just days ago and suffered a mild concussion. He hoped the blow he received more recently hadn't escalated the severity of his injury. An image of Jeannie in her comatose state resurfaced in his mind and he knew he had to decide quickly. Stay and trust Mike and Irene would be able to handle the situation or get out there and do something useful to save the young woman who came to mean so much to him?

* * *

When Mike and Irene reached the cabin, they were surprised to see the driveway empty. The lights were off and Whitney's car was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll go round the back," Irene said as she cautiously made her way to the rear of the building, one hand hovered over her holster while the other held a flashlight in front of her.

Mike took the front and gave the door a hard knock. "Jeannie!" He called out. "Whitney, open up! It's Mike."

No answer. Not a sound except the wind howling through the trees.

Irene met Mike at the front porch some minutes later. "It doesn't look like anybody's home, but there's a window open upstairs."

"Let's check it out," Mike suggested. He knew that without a warrant, any evidence they found would not be admissible in court but right now all he wanted to do was find his daughter and make sure she was safe. It was a mark of the true friendship he shared with Irene that she would put her own career at risk to help him and he would never forget it.

The two detectives climbed the staircase at the side of the property and took it in turns to enter through the window. Using their handkerchiefs to switch on the lights, they carefully navigated though the rooms without disturbing their contents or leaving their fingerprints behind. While Mike's search took him downstairs, Irene carried on upstairs. They rendezvoused in the living room a short time later in the hopes that the other had found something to go on but from the looks they shared, it was clear the cabin yielded nothing fruitful. The wardrobes were empty and so was the refrigerator. Had it not been for tire tracks outside, one would think no one had been there in some time. Irene scanned the living room, when something caught her eye.

"Mike, the fireplace," Irene pointed toward the hearth and headed straight toward it. She knelt down and allowed her hand to hover over the pile of ashes and burnt pieces of wood. "It's still warm."

Mike nodded and using his handkerchief, picked up a poker. "They were here just like Steve said." He swirled the poker through the ashes, unearthing the still smouldering embers below.

"Now, we just need to find where they went," Irene concluded, straightening up.

Mike sighed heavily as the weight behind Irene's words fell across his shoulders. Where could his daughter have gone or rather, where did Whitney take her?

* * *

 **AN: * reference to previous chapter**


	50. Chapter 50

**_AN: Hi everyone! So sorry for the lengthy delay in posting an update to this story. Real Life got a bit out of hand (also adopted a kitten) and record breaking heat waves where I live has made it difficult to concentrate on anything but trying to keep cool._**

 ** _I'm not able to guarantee regular updates but I will try my best. Thank you for sticking with me and for all your support and encouragement._**

 ** _Just a recap:_**

 ** _Jeannie is engaged with her high school crush, Whitney Holden, who works with his father in real estate development. Together they try to intimidate the tenants and business owners including Steve's friends, the Lees into selling their homes/businesses. David Lee is viciously attacked and his daughter Christina is later abducted to coerce Mrs. Kim Lee to sell the business and vacate their apartment. Meanwhile, Irene has been the voice of reason for Jeannie, Mike and Steve as things become strained between the three and Steve's feelings for Jeannie are brought to light. Whitney is also suspected of the assault on Steve at his home which had left him with injuries to his head, ribs and kidney. The two Alphas also get into a brawl at Mikes house, damaging a vase that Jeannie had given to her late mother. Whitney continuously charms his way back into Jeannie's graces but when she discovers a gun and brass knuckles in a box in Whitney's bedroom, she begins to have serious doubts and confronts him. Whitney drugs her drink at dinner with an experimental substance he stole from his father's office. He takes her away to his father's cabin in the woods where George Holden later holds Christina. Suspicious of Whitney's behaviour, Steve follows him to the cabin then tries to rescue both Jeannie and Christina when he discovers their lives are in jeopardy but is caught and then framed at a drug bust. While recovering in hospital, he is tested positive for heroin and placed under close police watch. Mike and Irene continue with their unofficial investigations to not only prove Steve's innocence but to search for Jeannie's whereabouts. So far, Mike also suspects some of the hospital staff including one of the doctors treating Steve, is on the Holdens' payroll. Chief Riley has sent out his officers to the Lees apartment to check out Steve's story of the abduction._**

 ** _And now..._**

* * *

 **Chapter 50**

After relenting to let Irene take the wheel, she and Mike drove back toward the city in silence. Despite the long tiresome day, they were both too wired up with worry to feel the need to rest. If there was one thing they learned since they last saw Steve, it was Jeannie's disappearance was nothing short of suspicious but it was too early to file an official missing persons report, particularly when she had already informed her father she wasn't coming home that night and the only person to have seen her in need of rescuing had just supposedly tested positive to taking illicit drugs. Even if Rudy supported their theory, he was duty-bound to go by the books which to them meant more waiting. With the night crawling into the early hours of the morning, they had expected to find some evidence that Jeannie was safe if Steve had been wrong. The fact that wherever they turned, she was still nowhere to be found and neither were the Holdens, raised concerns that foul play was involved.

Mike racked his brain in search of another avenue and came up with one more. The Lees. He picked up the radio receiver and transmitted a dispatch for the officer in charge of checking out Steve's story about the abduction of Christina Lee.

* * *

Visiting hours was long and truly over at General Hospital. The night shift staff had taken over as the last of the day nurses and orderlies clocked out.

Through sheer exhaustion, Steve had inadvertently fallen asleep for the last hour but the pain from his injuries woke him. For a moment or two, he feared he'd lost valuable time but when he checked the clock on his bedside table, it was still in the early hours of the morning and he breathed out a sigh of relief even though he was far from relaxed. He needed to get back out there and find Jeannie, however, an obstacle stood in his way. The officer guarding his door. As the seconds ticked down on the clock, a plan manifested in his mind. Carefully climbing out of bed, he walked over to the door and casually opened it. As he had expected, the hulking figure of Officer Oswald stood in his way.

"Listen...er...Harry, I really gotta use the bathroom. Think you can..." Steve shrugged his shoulders and motioned with his head in the direction of the bathroom.

"Sure, but I gotta go with you, you know?" Harry said with a hint of sympathy. He didn't know Keller personally but he had heard many great things about the Inspector's partner, Lieutenant Stone, and had the pleasure to meet the man himself. He held a lot of respect for Stone and while he had his orders to follow, he felt obligated to treat Keller with a degree of respect as well.

"I understand," Steve replied compliantly, giving Oswald a friendly and tired smile to put the man at ease.

Harry walked alongside the injured detective, placing some level of trust in him based on the fact that he was Mike Stone's partner and whatever he was accused of doing, he was still a cop until stated otherwise. To Harry, this meant Steve was unlikely to do something stupid like running off but years of training and his own instincts called for caution to be taken. According to his captain, Steve Keller wasn't formerly charged as yet but he was to be watched over for his own safety and for the sake of the investigation he was under. It was for the Inspector's best interest to cooperate.

Steve decided to help his responsible guard relax by striking up a conversation over the weekend's ball game results. While they talked, he measured the distance between himself and Harry Oswald and threw furtive glances his way to read his body language. They walked past a fire escape and reached the men's room. He made a mental note of the door leading to the janitor's closet to his left. Time had run out for any more thoughts to be given to Steve's escape plan. If he was going act, now was his chance. _Here goes nothing._ With a groan, Steve folded over and placed a hand firmly up against the wall.

Harry's reaction was as Steve had predicted. The larger man tried to assist the inspector by grabbing hold of his arms. Steve turned and clawed at Harry's shirt, gasping and doing his best to show he was in a great deal of distress. In truth, it really wasn't all that difficult given that he was in a lot of pain. His knees buckled dramatically and Harry eased him to the floor. "Steve? Steve!" Harry called out but it appeared the younger man had lost consciousness. He looked up and down the empty corridors and knew he would have to leave the injured man where he lay so he could get help. "I'll be right back. You just hang in there!" Straightening up, Harry hurried toward the end of the corridor then turned back to see if Steve was still where he had left him and he was. When he peered around the corner, he caught sight of a nurse and called out to her.

Once Harry had stepped around the corner, Steve took his chance and rolled to his feet with a suppressed groan. He hastily opened the door of the janitor's closet and found what he was searching for in a matter of seconds. The janitor's uniform hanging just inside the door on a hook. Retrieving it, he let the door swing shut then backtracked quickly to the fire escape and wrenched open the door. Taking the stairs, he headed down to the ground floor where he expected to see an exit. He could hear the loud bang of the fire door slamming shut followed by Harry's voice echoing off the walls above him and the man's boots thundering down the staircase. Steve quickened his pace and vaulted over the steel railing as he rounded a bend. With his knees bent, his feet found the next landing, dropping the clothing on the floor as the impact jarred his injuries and took his breath away. With no time to pause to recover his wind, Steve scooped up the janitor's uniform, straightened up as much as his body allowed then hurtled down the next flight of steps until he reached the ground floor. His momentum carried him straight to the door ahead of him and he yanked it open. He found himself in the underground parking lot of the hospital. Looking wildly around for the nearest way out of there, he saw an exit sign glowing weakly to his right and he started to run toward it but when he heard his pursuer's boots reach the bottom of the stairs in the fire escape behind him, he froze and looked back.


	51. Chapter 51

_**AN: Thank you so much to all my readers for coming back to my story and for your generous feedback!**_

 ** _Here's a short update..._**

 ** _Tanith_**

* * *

 **Chapter 51**

Steve's heart hammered loudly inside his chest as he hid behind a car parked between the fire escape and the exit. The shadow of Harry's Oswald's large frame fell across the ground of the dimly lit underground parking garage. The next moment his flashlight was in his hand and the beam of light shone over the concrete floor and pillars. Steve hunkered down behind the rear passenger side of a rather expensive looking car. He tried his best to keep behind the rear wheel of the vehicle to stay hidden as Oswald began to shine his flashlight underneath the few neighbouring vehicles parked around him. He kept to a low crouch and circled the car as Oswald began to pass along the row of parking spaces; some were filled and others empty.

Oswald straightened up and scratched his head. Cursing under his breath, he walked over to the exit, looked at the gate securing the way out of the complex and saw that the space between the vertical bars were wide enough for a man of Keller's stature to squeeze through. While he didn't feel that the Inspector was a danger to society, he did not want to fail in his duty to follow orders. Orders that Mike Stone himself had issued. He felt the bitter taste of disappointment when it appeared that Steve Keller had indeed given him the slip. Disappointment in himself, he thought about how he was going to explain the situation to the Chief. No doubt Stone will hear about it too. _Oh, boy_.

Steve waited with bated breath until Oswald disappeared through the fire escape once more and his footsteps receded up the steps then slowly, he moved away from where he had stayed hidden in a cramping position and hurried toward the exit. Painfully squeezing through the iron bars, he looked left and then right, trying to get his bearings. To his right, there was a gas station up the road. A couple of trucks were parked outside and he was certain there were public facilities he'd be able to use to get changed out of his robe and into the janitor's outfit. Then, it was going to be a long walk to where he wanted to go unless he could hitch a ride aboard one of the trucks. _Or maybe I can be a stow away?_

* * *

Dissatisfied with the report that Mike received from the officer who was responsible for checking out the story of Christina Lee's abduction, the Lieutenant slammed his hand against the steering wheel. The officer had informed Mike that Mrs. Lee had answered the door with the little girl in her arms and that both were in their nightwear. Neither looked like they had been harmed so the officer and his partner had left the apartment without even entering the home. They simply took Mrs. Lee's word.

Irene placed a firm and reassuring hand over Mike's arm. She'd never seen him like this before and she was determined more than ever to help her friend. "Why don't we go over there ourselves? If anything is amiss, she'll be unprepared for a second visit and if someone _is_ at the apartment, they, too wouldn't be expecting another house call."

Mike thought about Irene's suggestion and while it had potential, Mrs. Lee could be too afraid or not in the position to speak with them and they would be further wasting more time. Without a warrant, there was no way they'd be able to force their win into the apartment unless Mrs. Lee was able to communicate that she was in trouble.

The radio crackled to life, disrupting Mike's thoughts. _"Inspector eight one, come in."_

Mike recognized Olsen's voice on the other line. He shared a this-can't-be-good look with his companion then snatched up the receiver and with a sigh he answered the call. "Inspector, eight one, this is Stone."

" _Mike, it's Olsen. I need you back at head-quarters. Do you read me?"_

Mike closed his eyes, feeling trapped, then opened them again when Rudy repeated the last four words. "I'm on my way. Ten-Four."

"Mike, I'll drop you off at the office then I'll go over to the Lees," Irene offered. There was a firmness in her voice that she knew Mike had caught judging by the concern he had in his blue eyes.

Mike thought about Irene's suggestion once again and her intentions then shook his head. "No, it's too dangerous. I can't let you go there on your own."

"I'll be fine. I'll call Pete and have him meet me at the address. I won't go in until he arrives, okay?" Irene compromised.

After a moment's consideration, Mike relented. He swallowed hard then locked eyes with the Inspector. "Okay, but promise me you won't take any risks. That goes for your partner too. Anything suspicious, you call it in."

The seriousness in the tone of Mike's voice spoke volumes and Irene gave him a warm smile. She reached up and touched his cheek with her hand, allowing it to rest there a moment. "I will."

Mike was still not taken by Irene's idea. Something just felt wrong but there was no talking her out of it. He could see it written on her face. She was going to do this with or without his approval. "I mean it, Irene. You be careful out there. Both you and Pete."

"Mike," Irene began.

"Alright, alright. I just…"

"I know. I'm a big girl and I'm a cop, remember?" Irene teased lightly. She gave Mike's cheek a friendly pat.

Mike sighed and did his best to look remotely comforted.

"We better get going before Rudy sends out an APB on you!" Irene quipped.


	52. Chapter 52

_**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who are still following my story. To those who had the time to leave feedback - appreciate your comments. A very busy time for me this week as I'm in the process of relocating for work so I'm not sure when I can update again - apologies in advance.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 52**

Steve leaned his hands on the edge of the sink as he stared at his reflection through the cracked glass of the grime-streaked mirror in the men's facility of the all-night gas station. He had changed into the janitor's uniform and tossed the hospital gown into the already over-flowing trash can in the corner of the cramped room. The uniform was a little large on him but it would have to do. He turned on the faucet, dipped his good hand under the running water then leaned forward and washed the sweat from his face. The bruises on his cheek and jaw ached and his lip stung. He straightened up slowly and reflected back to what he had just done. "What am I doing?" The words tumbled out with a heavy sigh. The realization that he was not acting like a cop hit him as his mind conjured up the look of disappointment and anger on Mike's face. He hung his head. "He would do the exact same thing as far as Jeannie is concerned!" Steve scoffed softly to himself, trying to excuse his actions but he knew that no amount of rationalizing was going to sugar-coat what he did. Then why did he do it? Steve ignored the rhetorical question that hovered in his conscience. He knew why he did what he did and it came not from his head but from his heart. Wiping his face dry with a paper towel he rushed out of the men's room, then carefully looked around him for any cops. It was ironic that here he was, wanting nothing more than to protect someone he deeply cared about from peril, yet he felt as though the world had turned its back on him and that any moment now, an APB would be sent out for him.

The coast was clear, as they say, and Steve approached the driver's door of a delivery truck whose engine just roared to life.

* * *

Mike opened the door, took off his fedora and trudged into Captain Olsen's office. It was two in the morning so he knew it couldn't be good and his gut told him he already knew what he was in for.

Rudy gestured for Mike to take a seat without so much as a greeting and cut straight to the chase. "You probably know why I dragged myself out of bed at this ungodly hour, so let's not waste each other's time."

The lieutenant sat down wearily and tightened his grip around the rim of his hat. He looked Rudy face on and waited for his superior to continue.

"Mike, I want to know what the hell is going on, and I want to know right now!" Rudy leaned forward and stabbed the desk with his index finger, his eyes boring into Mike's.

Mike took a deep breath and began his line of defence, "I don't know what's going on but I am sure as hell doing all I can to peace it all together. Right now, all I can say is Steve was framed for something he didn't do."

"There's more isn't there?" Olsen said in an almost accusatory tone.

"The set-up may be linked to my daughter," Mike continued, uncomfortably.

Olsen raised his eyebrows, clearly confused. "Jeannie? What does she have to do with this?"

"She's involved with George Holden's son. They're developers, working on a big project here in San Francisco and they were the ones who set Steve up," Mike explained.

"But why?" Rudy asked, puzzled.

"Because Steve saw something he shouldn't have! It's a long story but a few hours ago, he followed Whitney and presumably my daughter to a cabin out of town. He'd been suspecting something was off with Whitney and I can't say I've been agreeable with the relationship. Anyway, Steve was concerned for Jeannie but he was unprepared for something like this. According to him – and I believe him – they weren't the only ones to rendezvous at the cabin. George and a couple of his associates were there too. They had a little girl with them," Mike proceeded to fill in the gaps for Olsen without going into the details surrounding his partner's feelings for Jeannie.

"How did Jeannie get involved with this Whitney character?"

Mike sighed heavily. "They knew each other since high school. It was a tough time for both of us. We were still adjusting to Helen's passing and I was too…too busy to take enough notice to Jeannie's circle of friends. From what little I did know of him, he seemed like a good kid and recently they became more than just friends. They started seeing each other but what I hadn't expected was for them to get engaged so soon."

"I see. This doesn't change the fact that your partner was found in a very compromising position." Olsen sat back and chose his next words carefully. "Riley says Steve's story doesn't check out…"

Mike sat up and interjected, "Now wait a minute! Steve is a straight out clean cop!" He hadn't anticipated this and couldn't think of any reason how Riley came to his conclusion. For Steve's sake and the Lees, he desperately needed Olsen to be in his corner. "Come on, Rudy. We've know each other, how long? Twenty, thirty years?"

"And how long have you known Steve?" Olsen shot back objectively.

"That's not fair. I know him well enough to know that I can trust him with my life. That's gotta count for something!" Mike defended heatedly.

Both men stared at one another for what seemed an endless minute before Mike swallowed hard and asked the question he feared an answer to. "What did they find?"

"They found drugs at his house, cash that doesn't add up to what he would earn as a cop, a .22 calibre with no serial number with his finger prints all over it and by his phone, there was a note pad that had been used recently. An imprint of an address had been left there which matches what was written on the piece of paper the boys found in his jacket. Mike, that address is where he was found. He's in a lot of trouble," Rudy finished. He regretted having to lay it all out for Mike but knew he had no other choice.

"Don't tell me you believe all this?" Mike held back a wry laugh. He didn't care what they found, Steve was framed and though it was a solid frame he was innocent. He knew it in his heart and soul.

"I don't want to," Rudy replied. "But you gotta see this from where I'm sitting. In a few hours, you can bet your badge internal will be all over this place!"

Mike sat in stunned silence and just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, the phone rang on Rudy's desk.

The call was short but judging by the pointed looks Rudy made at Mike, the Lieutenant could hazard a guess as to who it was about.

As if reading Mike's mind, Rudy said, "And you thought things couldn't get any worse for Steve. Well, it just did. That was Riley. Steve got past his guard and took off from the hospital."

Mike's shoulders slumped and the weight of the world started to crush him where he sat.


	53. Chapter 53

_**AN: Sincere apologies for the lengthy absence. It's been a tiring couple of months with the relocation work and then I recently caught the flu. I'm still recovering from a bad cough and thankful to have a few days to recuperate over the Easter weekend.**_

 _ **Again, I can't promise regular updates, though I wish I could. A big thank you goes to those who continue to follow my story and to everyone who was able to leave me feedback.**_

 ** _Wishing you and your loved ones a blessed and Happy Easter!_**

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 53**

Inspector Pete Rogers failed to stifle a yawn as he sat in the passenger seat of the LTD. "So, tell me again why I had to leave a gorgeous blonde alone in my bed at this hour?" he joked mischievously.

Irene let out a weary but good natured laugh. "Wow, blonde? You still owe me for the brunette, if I recall correctly."

"That was last month's news!" Pete scoffed smiling fondly at the memory of his long-term girlfriend. It had become an in-joke between the three if them each time Felicity would change her hairstyle. "I'm gonna marry that girl," he said quietly, almost to himself.

"Well, it's about time you popped the question don't you think?" Irene replied with a hint of sarcasm. Pete had been talking about getting engaged for months but that was as far as it ever got. Talk.

"I'm working on it! Besides, I haven't found the perfect ring yet."

Always excuses, Irene thought shaking her head. "Men, she said under her breath then took a sidelong glance at her partner and decided it was time to change the subject. "How's Felicity going with the hair salon?"

"Great! She loves it and I couldn't be happier for her," Pete replied, relieved that Irene was letting him off the hook with the marriage subject. At least or now.

The rest of the drive was spent talking about how they were going to retrieve the information they needed to help Steve clear his name and put an end to Holden's racketeering business.

Irene pulled over at the back of a less than modest looking apartment block and together with her partner of three years, she made her way around to the front entrance. With limited parking in the area, they had no choice but to park behind the complex which was making it impossible to tell if anybody else was paying the Lees a visit at the same time. Experience told them they would need to proceed with great caution.

* * *

Kim Lee drew back the sliding bolt with trembling fingers and opened the front door a couple of inches. She worked hard to form a blank expression on her face to mask the fear she felt for her daughter's safety. Two plain clothed detectives greeted her with their badges presented in front of them. "What can I do for you detectives?"

"Mrs. Lee, I'm sorry if we woke you. I know it's late but my partner and I have a few questions we'd like to ask. Is it alright if we came in?" Irene asked gently.

Kim visibly hesitated and held on to the back of the door, ready to close it on the detectives. "My…my daughter is asleep and I don't want to wake her. She is not feeling well. Could I call you later?"

"Please, Mrs. Lee. It's really important. I promise we won't take too much of your time and we'll speak quietly," Irene pleaded. She offered a warm smile.

Kim's eyes welled up as she tried to wordlessly convey the danger they were all in. In a faint whisper, she said, "Help me!" Then in a louder voice she added, "I'm sorry but I must insist. My daughter is in her room and is very ill. I will call you."

Inspector Rogers peered over the petite Asian woman's head and caught a flicker of movement behind her. The woman and her daughter were not alone. Her responses also indicated her daughter was out of the way which gave him and Irene the all clear to enter the apartment by force. He gave his partner a slight nudge with his elbow and she felt rather than saw the air shift as he moved his hand to the holster of his gun.

Irene raised her voice a notch when she replied, "I understand. We're sorry to have bothered you. Here is my card. Please call me as soon as you can." She passed a business card through the gap between the door and the frame while her other hand reached for her pistol. She gave Mrs. Lee a confirming nod and received one in return.

Irene steeled herself for what she expected to be a confrontation. She had no idea what awaited them on the other side of the door but from the way Kim Lee was behaving and her partner's movements, she learned from experience, they were about to enter a potentially dangerous situation.

In one swift and fluid motion Pete kicked the door inward while Irene pulled Kim safely outside. With guns held at the ready, the two detectives burst into the apartment.

"SFPD! Drop your weapon!" Pete yelled at the armed auburn haired woman standing in the room.

Caught in the act of a crime, the woman pointed her gun at the cops in turn, her eyes searching for a way out. She hadn't expected this. She had counted on the frightened Chinese mother's cooperation. Now she regretted allowing the brat to stay in her room. She could've used her as a hostage and bargained her way out.

"Don't do this," Irene tried to talk the woman down as she moved closer, her own gun raised in front of her.

There was no-where to go. She was trapped. Stepping back toward the window, the woman aimed her gun at the female detective and pulled the trigger.


	54. Chapter 54

_**AN: I hope you all had a wonderful Easter!**_

 _ **Thank you so much to all my readers for their support and understanding during my absences. Here is another short update that I hope you'll enjoy.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 54**

Steve thanked the driver of the delivery truck, swung the door shut and waited for the vehicle to drive off before walking toward his destination: The Lees. He had to prove his innocence and Kim Lee was his only hope right now. If she only knew what had happened to him that night then maybe, just maybe, she would find the courage to speak out and help him bring down the Holdens. Only then will he be able to save Jeannie, although he hoped Mike was already working ahead of him on the latter. When he reached the street where his friends resided, a loud bang followed by another in quick succession had Steve duck down instinctively and look around for signs of a possible shooter nearby. Another shot rang and this time Steve looked up in time to see the glass window half way up the block of apartments across the street shatter and a body fell through. Steve's mouth hung open in horror as he helplessly watched the figure of what he suspected to be a woman meet the sidewalk with a sickening thud. He started to race across the street, fearing the worst. Was it Kim? Did the Holdens get to her to shut her mouth permanently? The physical trauma from his earlier dealings at the cabin combined with whatever drugs he was given and the state of mind he was in, catastrophically interfered with his perception and judgement. He was halfway across the street before he caught the headlights of a car through his peripheral vision headed straight for him.

* * *

Mike sat in Rudy's office, pinching the bridge of his nose as the relentless migraine he'd been suffering from the last few hours became almost unbearable. He had spent the last half hour trying to excuse Steve's actions, trusting that his partner must have a valid reason behind his recklessness. Rudy on the one hand wanted to protect the young Inspector from the repercussions but he was also Captain of the SFPD homicide department and what Steve did was going to draw some unwanted attention from people he would rather avoid.

The phone on Rudy's desk rang suddenly, breaking the intensity of the discussion and with a heavy sigh, Olsen picked up the receiver. The frustration that had been etched on his face morphed into deep concern and making eye contact with Mike, he ended the call to relay what he had just been informed. While there was still a lot of uncertainty as to who was involved and how many casualties there were, the life of one of their own was hanging by a thread.

Mike drew his hand away from his face and looked his captain in the eye. _What could possibly have happened now?_ He thought darkly.

"There's been a shootout at an apartment block in the Mission District. Someone at the scene just put the call through that an officer's down," Olson relayed with a hesitant pause.

Mike had the distinct feeling that Rudy was holding something back then it hit him. The Mission District. Apartment block. Irene! Please don't let it be Irene, he prayed.

* * *

Whitney closed the blinds of the out of town hotel room where he had checked in with Jeannie earlier. Turning around, he slowly walked over to the single bed where his fiancé lay in a seemingly deep and peaceful sleep. He had woken up the less than content hotel owner and paid an arm and a leg for the only vacant room left. He had concocted the lie that he and his pregnant wife had run into car trouble and needed a place to rest. The man had at first refused due to the late hour until Whitney gave him a reason to cooperate. A reason that came in large bills.

Jeannie stirred briefly but the thick cloud that weight her down kept her under and all she could utter was a soft moan before being dragged back into a dreamless sleep.

Whitney reached down and stroked Jeannie's cheek, moving a lock of hair behind her ear then leaned forward and kissed her. "I'm sorry, Princess but I promise, everything's going to be okay," He whispered softly in her ear before stepping back into the shadows and settling into the arm-chair at her bedside. In a few hours, they'll be at the airport, just as soon as he had some rest. There, he'll meet up with his contact who owed him a favor or two. The hardest part was going to be creating a convincing story for Jeannie to go along with his plans but he had some time buy and he was his father's son after all - George Holden, the father of lies.


	55. Chapter 55

_**AN: Another short update for now but I wanted to get something up - it's the least I could do for my loyal readers who have waited so patiently for me to update this story. Thank you for your ongoing support.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 55**

Steve felt like a deer caught in the headlights of the oncoming car. Somehow he managed to tear himself away and force his body to cooperate through his natural instincts of survival and leap out of the way at the last moment. He fell to the ground and rolled toward the curb while the sedan skidded to a halt nearby.

The shaken-up driver climbed out of the car and hurried to check on the careless pedestrian lying sprawled near the gutter. "Hey buddy, you okay?"

The winded and bruised detective was helped to his feet by the good Samaritan who attempted to check him over for injuries but the younger man brushed him off.

"I'm fine. I'm okay! Let go of me!" Steve attempted to shrug away from the man who almost ran him down by accident.

"Stop struggling, I'm a doctor. Listen, you really shouldn't take these things lightly," the physician cajoled. "Let me drive you over to General…"

"Look, I said I'm…wait a minute, you're a doctor?" Steve said, taken aback by his sheer luck or rather was it a miracle?

"Yes, I'm just heading home," the middle-aged doctor answered. "I've had a long, stressful day. I'm so sorry, I should have paid more attention to the road."

And to think I just ran away from there, Steve thought ironically. "Listen, I'm a police officer. I'm off duty but you gotta help me out here. Someone just fell through the apartment window over there. Please we have to hurry! A woman….she's….I think she's badly hurt!"

Seeing the distress in the young man's features, the physician nodded and when he was satisfied that the cop wasn't going to fall flat on his face, he followed him at a run to the apartment block in question.

* * *

With sirens blaring and neon lights flashing, Bill Tanner drove Mike to the location of the shootout which had taken down one of their own. There was still no news as to who the casualty was and every second that ticked by raised the anxiety levels that coursed through Mike's being. He had warned Irene to be careful. _Why didn't she listen, damn it!_ Mike berated in his thoughts, feeling angry toward Irene, though he knew he couldn't really blame her.

"Mike, we don't know if it's Irene," Tanner said, trying to give the older detective more than just a glimmer of hope.

Mike remained silent and stared out the window, focusing on the street names they drove past.

"Mike?" Tanner said in a louder voice.

The Lieutenant whipped his head around and snapped, "Irene was on her way to the Lee's address when we parted ways! She was meeting up with her partner there. Who else could be at that location tonight? Don't you think it's a bit of a coincidence?"

Tanner had to admit that the odds were not in their favour but what else could he say? Gritting his teeth together, Tanner decided silence was probably the best answer he could give the Lieutenant right now.

When they finally drew closer to the apartment block where the Lees resided, there were already five other squad cars and two ambulances parked outside. Two of the cars were blocking the road and officers prepared to divert traffic.

Tanner brought the LTD as close as he could to the scene then braked hard. Mike already had a hand on the door release and was out of the car before they had stopped completely. He raced over to the officer he assumed had taken charge of the crime scene while Tanner hurried to keep up.

"What happened? Who's been hurt?" Mike grilled breathlessly. Before the officer could answer, his eyes caught sight of a stretcher being carried to the back of one of the awaiting ambulances. Whoever was on the stretcher was no longer among the living. A sheet covered the body from view.

As the officer began to fill Mike in on what transpired, the Lieutenant started to walk away toward the ambulance. His mouth parted in an almost silent scream, the officer's voice echoed faintly in the background while Mike's ears rang and his heart pounded frantically inside his chest. _Could it be Irene underneath that sheet?_ _No, please don't let it be her!_ He pushed through a group of officers talking to potential witnesses and sprinted toward the van. Ignoring the paramedics' questioning him and pulling away from a set of hands trying to grasp his arms, Mike climbed into the cramped confines of the ambulance. The hands that grappled to seize control of him, yanked him back harder and this time it came with a strained shout in his ear.

"Mike! Mike, it's me!"

Mike turned to face the young man who had handfuls of his coat twisted in a tight grip. "Steve!" He gasped hoarsely.


	56. Chapter 56

_**AN: As always, I'd like to graciously thank all my readers and reviewers.**_

 _ **To my guest reviewer: "anneducator" - Thank you for taking the time to review my story, your support for other writers and for posting your concern regarding another writer. The best person to provide you with more information about the removal of their stories would be the author themselves and in this case, "Traw". Sorry I couldn't be of more help. I hope you'll continue to enjoy the stories posted in this fandom.**_

 _ **This update is for "EKWTSM9" for her encouraging nudges whether it be through PMs or reviews - here is the update you have been waiting patiently for. I hope you enjoy it! (And think of me as less "mean" LOL)**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

Mike grabbed hold of his partner's arms and looked him in the eye. Unable to vocalize the question that was at the tip of his tongue he uttered one word, "Irene?"

Steve caught the desperation in the older man's eyes and the anguish in his voice. For the briefest of moments he cast his gaze aside and peered around Mike's shoulder at the gurney. _Oh God, he thinks it's Irene!_

"Steve!" Mike tightened his grip and shook his partner until he faced him once again.

Steve winced from the unexpected jerking motion. He drew a deep agonizing breath and delivered the news, "She's okay."

Not quite believing what Steve had just said, Mike kept a firm anchoring hold on the young man. "What? You mean she..." he turned his head to indicate the gurney behind him.

Steve shook his head. "That's not Irene. You hear me, Mike? She's okay!"

Mike released the breath he'd been holding and visibly relaxed then he studied the young man, realizing for the first time since he laid eyes on him in the ambulance the pale and drawn look in his face. As he allowed his grip on Steve's arms to relax, he felt his partner pitch forward, clearly needing physical support. "Whoah, Steve! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just been one hell of a night that's all. Listen, Irene's in the apartment. She really could use some support," Steve replied solemnly, using Mike's arms to straighten himself up.

Confusion over the way Steve was talking turned into a chilling uneasiness pooling in the pit of Mike's stomach and freezing his insides. "What is it? What happened? Is she hurt?"

"No, she's not hurt but..."

"But what? Steve? Is it Kim?"

With insurmountable difficulty, Steve sadly explained, "No, Kim wasn't harmed...but uh...it's Pete. He took a bullet for Irene before she could take down the, uh, suspect under that sheet over there." He had wanted to use another word in place of _suspect_ but he felt despite the anger coursing through his veins, it was inappropriate and they were talking about a human life. Maybe a low form of human life in his opinion but a human all the same.

"My God, is he...how bad?" Mike gasped, afraid of the answer.

Steve shook his head slowly. "It's bad. The medics… and there's a doctor – long story – but they're up there doing everything they can to stabilize him."

Mike rubbed a hand over his face and nodded. "The suspect...what do we know?"

"Her name's Karen Wheeler. Twenty-six years old. Got a record for prostitution and possession of illegal drugs. That's all I've got. Kim's too distraught to talk. The medics are checking her out and Christina too," Steve continued.

"Christina? Now, wait a minute – didn't you tell me earlier that she was kidnapped?" Mike grilled.

"Yeah and she was. Of course, nobody believed me, did they?" Steve felt his anger flaring up.

"I hope by nobody, you don't mean me, Buddy Boy!" Mike retorted.

Steve shrugged, feeling a little sheepish at his outburst. "No, I…never said…"

Mike turned away from Steve, breaking the tension between them and leaned over the gurney. He peeled back the sheet, revealing Karen's bruised and bloodied face. _Why?_ "Listen, why don't you go on up there and see how Kim's doing?" He suggested, pulling the sheet back over the deceased's head. "I'll go find Irene."

Steve gave Mike a nod and together they climbed out of the back of the ambulance. Two medics waited for them to leave then shut the door behind them.

Steve turned and faced the older man who jabbed a finger at his chest that reawakened the bruises he sported.

"And then, you and I are going to have a talk. Don't think I haven't heard about that stunt you pulled at the hospital!" Mike admonished. He gave the young man a once over, taking note of the outfit he was wearing which clearly was not anything that he would find in his wardrobe.

"Word travels fast," Steve mumbled. He really didn't know how else to respond. Mike had every right to be mad but Steve believed he also had every reason to act out the way he did.

"You bet it does!" Mike said gruffly before releasing Steve and walking toward the apartment.

 _Great. Just great._ Steve shook his head and followed Mike. The pain in his lower back and ribs was steadily increasing and he tried harder to block it out. The last thing he needed was to get benched again, although in light of everything that happened, there was a very real possibility that that was going to be the least of his worries.


	57. Chapter 57

**AN: Thank you to all my loyal readers for being so understanding and patient. I managed to get another update written - yay!**

 **This chapter comes with a tissue box warning though, sorry!**

 **To "Guest" - thank you for your very kind review! You might be right about the twists and turns...**

 **Tanith**

* * *

 **Chapter 57**

Mike and Steve stepped to the side as the paramedics hurried past them carrying the stretcher bearing the gravely wounded Inspector Pete Rogers. Mike's heart went out for the younger man who wasn't much older than Steve. Silently, he prayed that the detective would pull through. Tearing his gaze away, he continued into the apartment, gesturing for his partner to follow. Once inside, they went their separate ways with Steve finding Kim seated at the kitchen table and Mike making a bee-line towards Irene.

"Irene!" Mike rushed forward and wrapped his arms around the distraught detective.

"Oh, Mike!" Irene cried against Mike's chest then drawing in a lungful of air, she fought to regain her composure and pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. What happened?" Mike rested his hands on top of Irene's shoulders and held her gently.

"Kim tried to tell us she was in trouble, that she wasn't alone and needed our help. I know we should've called for back-up but we couldn't just leave a mother and child…and Pete, he saved my life," Irene explained in one hurried sentence.

"He's gonna be okay," Mike tried to reassure Irene even though a sickening feeling was churning in his gut. Pete was far too pale on that stretcher, he thought.

"Listen, Pete's going to be in surgery for a while and I don't want to be in that waiting room doing nothing. Let me help you bring Jeannie home, okay?" Irene almost pleaded.

"Okay, if that's what you really want to do," Mike reluctantly agreed.

"It's what Pete would've wanted. We made this pact when we started out that we weren't going to be hanging out in hospital waiting rooms if one of us got hurt. He was always about helping the people that could be helped."

Mike rubbed Irene's shoulders. "He's a good cop. One of the best."

Irene looked away and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, one of the best."

* * *

Steve cupped his hands over Kim's and gave her a comforting squeeze. The petite Asian woman looked up and caught the pleading look in Steve's eyes.

"Kim, what happened? That woman, was she working for the George Holden? Look, I know who took Christina. I was there, okay? It's alright, I can protect you and your daughter," Steve implored.

"And Dave? Did you protect him?" Kim's eyes blazed with anger and she pulled her hands away from Steve's as if they were poisonous.

"Kim, that's not fair. He's my friend too. I can't help you or Dave if you don't say something!" Steve shot back.

"It is too late for Dave." Fresh, hot tears welled up in Kim's eyes and her voice shook.

"Don't say that. Don't you dare give up on…"

"The hospital, they call me! He's d-dead, Steve. My husband…" Kim's anguish poured out of her like a tsunami. She brought her hands up, covering her face but her heart-wrenching sobs filled Steve's ears like knives cutting into his soul.

Steve sat in shocked silence for he knew no words could take away the agony that Kim had to be feeling. A policewoman holding Christina's hand approached the table. Steve watched the mother and daughter reunion but the blood rushing through his ears blocked out whatever was being said between Kim and the officer. He stood up and wheeled around, almost bowling over another medic then hurtled out of the apartment. He had to find Jeannie and get her away from Whitney. Then George Holden was going to answer for what he did to the Lee's, Steve vowed.

* * *

Mike caught the flash of movement from the corner of his eye and his cop instincts kicked into gear. Steve! Something had his partner rush out of the apartment. "Steve!" He called out but it was no use.

Irene didn't need to be informed of what Mike had seen, she stuck to his heels as he weaved through the crowd of forensic examiners and SFPD's finest.

Mike caught up with his protégé at the stairwell. He called out to him once more, grabbed him by the back of the janitor's uniform and yanked him around. "What's got into you?"

"I'm going after the Holdens!" Steve declared, breathlessly.

"No, you're not. Steve, don't you know what kind of trouble you're already in! What's the matter with you?" Mike demanded, losing his patience.

"Mike, we have to find Jeannie!"

Stone saw the look in his partner's eye and his gut clenched in fear over his daughter's safety. "She's meant to be staying with Whitney. We went over to that cabin. There was no one there. If Kim said something to you, Buddy Boy, I want to know right now!"

"She hasn't told me anything! She didn't have to. I saw George and Whitney with my own eyes holding Christina hostage at that cabin. I saw Jeannie there! She was drugged. You believe me, don't you?" Steve persisted.

"Of course, I believe you, Steve, but we're going to do this my way, you hear me?" Mike took Steve's silence for cooperation then turned to face Irene. "Get an APB out for Jeannie and the Holdens. I'll take full responsibility if Rudy has anything to say."

"You got it. I'll see if I can get Kim to open up as well," Irene acknowledged.

Steve dry swallowed and croaked, "Don't."

"Steve, she's a material witness and a victim," said Irene.

"She just lost Dave!" Steve shot back.

"When?" Mike questioned, sadly.

"I don't know, she didn't say," Steve replied.

Knowing the friendship that Steve had with the Lees through her conversations with Mike, Irene softened her tone. "I'm really sorry. I'm still going to talk to her. She can't let these people get away with what they've done. It's the only way to keep her daughter safe. Besides, it's not just about the Lees anymore. Jeannie's safety could depend on information Kim may be holding back."

Steve nodded, realizing that Irene was right. "Go easy on her."

"I will." Irene left the two partners to themselves and wasted no time to fulfill her duty.

Steve looked Mike in the eye and said, "You should've married her when you had the chance."

Any other day, Mike would have given the young man a friendly swat or a glowering look but time was of the essence and he simply did not have the energy to even consider the seriousness behind Steve's comment or the regret he felt. "I'm sorry about Dave."

"Yeah." Steve broke eye contact with Mike then cleared his throat. "Let's just find Jeannie."


	58. Chapter 58

_**AN: A BIG thank you goes out to all my readers who have waited so patiently for updates and for your feedback.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 58**

Mike gave his partner an incredulous once-over. "Now wait a minute. _I_ will find Jeannie. You, on the other hand...I'm taking you straight home!"

"No, no way, Mike! Not after everything that's been going on," Steve argued.

Mike thought about returning fire but he could see the iron clad determination lighting up Steve's green eyes and knew he'd only be wasting more precious time. His partner had risked a lot to get to the apartment. He had tried to rescue his daughter numerous times. It would serve no valued purpose to bench him. "Alright. Let's start with George Holden but we're going to need a warrant."

"Please tell me we have enough for the judge to issue one at this hour!"

"That's where Irene comes in and we're counting on Kim's cooperation. In the mean-time, we'll go back to my place and get you out of these clothes then come straight back," Mike suggested.

Steve nodded in wordless agreement.

* * *

Irene drew a deep breath and approached the young Asian woman and child. The woman looked up and Irene gestured to the empty seat at the dining table. "May I?"

Kim gave a small, barely noticeable nod and turned to the younger officer standing nearby.

Officer Faye Andrews who had been attending to the mother and child's needs, gave Mrs. Lee a reassuring smile then knelt down and spoke softly to Christina, "Sweetheart, why don't you show me your room?" She held out her hand but the small child snuggled closer to her mother, clutching a teddy bear in one arm.

Kim buried her face in Christina's hair and whispered in her ear in Chinese. The little girl reluctantly turned to face the stranger beside her and offered her small hand.

"That a girl!" Officer Andrews smiled and gently closed her fingers around the tiny hand, anchoring the child as she hopped down from her mother's lap and allowed her to lead her to the bedroom.

Irene sat in the empty seat opposite the distraught mother.

"I have already told the other officers everything. The woman forced her way into my home and demanded money," Kim said robotically.

"Mrs. Lee, if there is anything else you can tell me, please...You and your daughter deserve to feel safe. I promise you that you will both be protected. All I need is a name," Irene pleaded.

Kim looked into the inspector's eyes and could see there were unshed tears threatening to spill. "The officer who was shot...he is your partner?"

"Yes. He is also a dear friend," Irene answered stoically.

Kim nodded. "He will live?"

"I don't know," Irene replied sorrowfully. She had seen how badly Pete was hurt and feared his chances of survival was slim.

"I am sorry," Kim said sincerely. "He is a very brave man. Just like Dave. Does he have someone special? Children?"

"No children but..." Irene paused to take a deep breath and maintain her composure. "There is a special someone. Her name is Felicity. She does not yet know but I will be the one to tell her."

New tears formed and ran like rivulets down Kim's face. She was angry, afraid and a part of her felt like it had died with Dave, her soul mate, but she knew she had to be strong for Christina. Enough lives were destroyed. There will be time to grieve but now was a time for justice and she owed it to Dave and the officer who risked his life to try to save hers and her daughter's. "Promise me that my daughter will be safe.? I cannot lose her."

"You have my word," Irene promised, hoping that whatever Kim was about to tell her would give them the break they desperately needed to put an end to George Holden's corrupt business empire.

* * *

Steve tried to hasten his slow progress in changing clothes but he was stiff and sore. Every muscle seemed to be protesting but he grit his teeth and persevered through the painful process. The right side of his lower back ached fiercely and his stomach churned. The near miss from being run down by a car earlier had added more bruises to his body when he collided heavily with the ground. The impact further aggravated his injured ribs and jarred his fractured hand. With a grimace, he bent down slowly and scooped up the janitor's outfit then tossed it in the trash. He would gladly purchase a replacement for its rightful owner once this nightmare was over and Jeannie was found safe and sound. With one last look into vanity mirror, Steve decided he would have to downplay how he really felt to Mike. He looked awful and felt worse but if he told his partner the truth there was no way Mike was going to allow him to continue on their take-down mission. With a trembling hand, he reached out and turned the doorknob. He was relieved to see Mike wasn't waiting out in the hall. He could hear his partner's voice coming from downstairs and figured he was on the phone. Wincing with each step, he made his way down the staircase.

"Mike?" the younger detective called out.

Mike's head poked around the living room wall. He had just pulled on his coat and placed the fedora on his head. "Steve, your friend came through. Kim has just given an official statement and Irene is working on getting that warrant we need to bring the Holdens in. I've put out an APB for Jeannie and Norm is notifying airport security."

"Let's go get the sonofabitch!" Steve declared.

"Now, wait a minute, Steve. I hope you realize that you're already in hot water," Mike reminded his young partner, though he knew there was little he could do to stop him. Steve was adamant to remain involved with the case and the more time they spent arguing over it, the higher the chances were that Whitney had taken Jeannie out of their reach. Mike's gaze reverted to the clock on the wall behind Steve. It read just after five in the morning. It was likely the young couple were staying at a hotel so they would be checking out soon then who knows where they were going to go next? Mike's worry deepened. Regardless of whether Jeannie willingly went with Whitney, she was now officially a missing person's case and the man she was with was a suspect in a deadly racketeering organization.

"Yeah, I think have a fair idea but let's talk about my future after we save Jeannie's. Deal?" Steve compromised.

"Okay, deal," Mike relented with a sigh. "Let's go! I'll drive."


	59. Chapter 59

_**AN: To my readers: Thank you so much for your faith in me despite the infrequent updates. Appreciate the warm welcome back messages/reviews I received.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 59**

The sun had just risen when Whitney checked out of the hotel room with Jeannie barely conscious in the back seat of his car. When they reached the airport, Whitney waited for his contact to meet him in the parking lot. He checked his watch anxiously and saw that he was a few minutes early. Stealing a glance at Jeannie lying across the backseat, he started to worry as she had not stirred during the entire drive and looked too pale to be healthy. The drug he had spiked her drink at dinner last night surely should have worn off by now, he thought. Then the conversation between him and his father drifted back to haunt him.

" _You're an idiot, you know that?"_

" _What was in that vial?"_

" _It's an experimental drug that a pharmaceutical company I have an important business connection with has concocted. It's a tranquilizer of some kind. Very powerful. One drop is enough to put a small child to sleep for twelve hours. Unlike a lot of other drugs out there, it's practically undetectable and wears off without a trace in the blood stream. Problem is, it has some interesting side effects."_

The rapping of knuckles on the car window jolted Whitney back to the present and drew his attention away from Jeannie's still form. His contact, airport head of security, Carl Jackson, stood beside the car, looking impatient and a little nervous. Whitney stepped out of the car and closed the door behind him. "Is the jet ready?"

"Listen, you're going to have to be real quick. The cops called in with your name and your girlfriend's. I won't be able to cover you for long, man. I'll be expected to issue instructions to my guys to stop you from getting on that plane," Jackson informed.

"Damn it! Okay, just get us past the gates. I don't care how, just make it happen!" Whitney ordered. He felt a rising panic building in the pit of his stomach as his plans started to unravel even more. Things were perfect between him and Jeannie. She was the one thing in his life that made him happy. Now his world was crashing down around him.

* * *

Armed with a warrant and a task-force, Lieutenant Mike Stone arrived at the Holden penthouse. Before he got out of the LTD, he turned to his partner and said in a stern and precise manner, "Wait in the car..."

Steve's eyes met Mike's and he could not contain his outburst. "The hell I will! Gun or no gun I'm going in with you!" _What am I? A liability?_ Steve was seething inside. His gun and badge were handed in pending an investigation but it didn't mean he couldn't make a citizen's arrest or at the very least be there to see Holden Senior's face when the cuffs were secured around his wrists.

Mike's blue orbs blazed. He reached out and grabbed a handful of Steve's jacket. "Now you listen to me, hot shot, and you listen very carefully! So far, we have George Holden for murder and kidnapping which is enough to put him away for life but we still have to clear your name of those trumped up drug charges and that's not going to be as easy when you're dealing with a man like George Holden. Remember, you're not supposed to even be here! If he sees you tonight, not only will it jeopardize our case but you can say goodbye to your career and mine and maybe even Rudy's!"

Steve exhaled sharply sending a shooting pain through his chest but he ignored it. "So, what am I supposed to do? What good am I here?"

Mike released his grip on Steve's jacket and looked away. "I need you to be there for Jeannie if things don't go sour. She might not want to talk to me after today." Facing Steve once more he continued, "I can't discount the possibility that Whitney's armed. Whether or not Jeannie is with him willingly, it won't make it any easier on her if things go downhill. Worst case scenario...Steve, I need you with me on this not just as my partner but..."

For the first time since this whole ordeal began, Steve realized the impact the outcome could have on Jeannie and Mike. His partner was not just pleading for him to keep Jeannie out of harm's way but to be there to help pick up the pieces should Whitney needed to be brought down or the unthinkable happened to Mike if he got caught in the crossfire. His gaze softened and he nodded in understanding. "I have your back and Jeannie's. You've got my word, Mike."

"I know I do. Keep an ear out on the radio for any updates from our guys, okay?" Mike offered a faint smile and got out of the car.

Steve sighed, watching his partner directing the men toward all entry and exit points of the building before making his way to the front entrance.

* * *

A persistent and loud knocking on the door broke George Holden out of his slumber. Aggravated by the rude awakening, he climbed out of bed, kicking away the cashmere blankets and placed his bare feet on the ivory mink rug. Before he even slipped on his slippers and robe, he turned to his bedside table and pulled open the drawer. Nestled inside within easy reach was a loaded semi-automatic .32 calibre weapon. Years of experience running his business had taught him to take precautions against those he had a grievance with. Tucking the weapon into the pocket of his robe, he made his way to the front door. The knocking stopped. Shoving his hand into his robe pocket, his fingers closed around the hand grip of the pistol.

"George Holden, this is Lieutenant Mike Stone, SFPD! Open up!"

George froze a couple of feet away from the door and contemplated his next move, his fingers tightening around the cool metal in his pocket. _What the hell did the cops want? Whitney! It had to be his screw-up of a son! Once again, he must have been the cause of the sudden unwanted attention from the law! Wait till I get my hands on you, boy!_


	60. Chapter 60

_**AN: Just a short one for now, sorry! Thank you all who are continuing to read my story and for the feedback you've given me.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 60**

With an arm around Jeannie's slender shoulders, Whitney led the groggy young woman down a corridor restricted to airport staff and toward the exit that would take them to the runway where his father's private jet stood waiting.

"Whitney, what's going on? Where are we?" Jeannie asked weakly, pushing herself away from her fiance. She could hear flight announcements over the loud speakers and wondered if they were at the airport.

"We're taking a little trip for a couple of days to see that specialist Dr. Downing recommended for you to see, remember?" Whitney lied, regaining his hold on Jeannie and increasing his pace. "You had a bad reaction to something you ate, but you're gonna be just fine, Princess."

"I need to call Mike. Tell him where I'm going..."

"Already taken care of, honey. He's going to try to meet us there if he can get away from the office. Come on, my father's pilot is waiting for us." Whitney tightened his hold around the stumbling woman and quickened his pace.

Jeannie's head spun and her vision swam in and out of focus as she concentrated on keeping up with Whitney's strides, step by step.

* * *

 _"Mr. Holden, I repeat, this is the San Francisco Police Department!"_ Mike hollered. He waited with bated breath as the locks were drawn from inside the penthouse and stole a sidelong glance at Bill and Officer McGovern who stood on either side of the door with their weapons at the ready.

The door opened, revealing a man in his late fifties with silver flecked white hair that appeared a little too neat to have been slept on all night. "What is the meaning of this?" He barked angrily.

Both McGovern and Tanner replaced their guns in their holsters but did not remove their fingers from the hand grips of the firearms.

"George Holden, you're under arrest," Mike stated firmly, raising his shield until it was right in the tycoon's face.

Barely suppressing his rage, Holden looked from one cop to the next then back to the Lieutenant. "On what charge?" He growled.

Mike stowed away his badge case then lunged forward then grabbed the loose folds of Holden's robe and yanked him out of the penthouse. "Murder and kidnapping! And that's just for starters!" Slamming the man face first against the wall, Mike searched through the suspect's clothing for weapons and found a loaded pistol in the pocket of Holden's robe. His steel blue gaze widened as he held up the gun, taking care to handle it as little as possible and quickly passing it to Bill who used his handkerchief to accept it.

"I have a licence for that!" Holden growled. "Get your hands off me right now!"

"Where's my daughter?" Mike demanded, twisting the man's arms behind his back and applying the handcuffs.

"Are you going to read me my rights?" Holden grated, his cheek pressed against the plaster.

"Where's Jeannie? Where did your son take her?" Mike pressed.

Tanner and McGovern placed their hands on either side of Mike's shoulders to remind him they needed to tread carefully and to keep their cool.

"How the hell should I know? I demand you read me my rights!" Holden spat. "I'm not saying anything without my lawyer!"

With great difficulty, Mike eased his grip on Holden and allowed McGoven and another officer to take over while he cited the Miranda rights.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, Stone! You just wait until my lawyer hears about this and mark my words, he will lay a lawsuit so fast, you won't know what hit you!" Holden threatened as he was led away from the penthouse.

Mike watched his men disappear with Holden. He looked down at his hands and noted they were trembling.

"Mike, you okay?" Tanner asked his superior, worriedly.

The Lieutenant rubbed his hands together, trying to regain control over his emotions.

"Mike?" Tanner repeated, this time he a little louder.

Mike drew a deep breath and faced the detective. "I want a fine-toothed comb all over this place every shred of evidence bagged and every print lifted! The charges have to stick this time, Bill!"

"Don't worry, Mike, he's not going to get away with it," Tanner assured.

Mike nodded and sighed wearily. "I gotta find Jeannie."

Tanner could see the toll this was taking on the seasoned detective and wished more could be done faster but he knew they needed to be patient and go by the books if they were going to make the charges stick. George Holden wasn't going to open up to police intimidation. He was far too cunning. They were going to have to be smart and this was not going to be easy for Mike with his mind focused on bringing home his daughter. "We'll bring her home, Mike. You'll see."


	61. Chapter 61

**_AN: Again, I do apologize for another short chapter and the lengthy delay to post it. I've been unwell with a viral infection and an allergic reaction to medication so I have been doing plenty of sleeping and catching up on reading instead. I hope to update more regularly once my energy returns and I am able to concentrate...fingers crossed sooner rather than later ;-)_**

 ** _Thank you so much to all those who continue to follow this story. I am also very grateful for the feedback I've received._**

 ** _Tanith_**

* * *

 **Chapter 61**

Steve sat fidgeting with the lock of the glove compartment that had come loose. The radio suddenly crackled and he snatched up the receiver so fast he almost dropped it. Juggling the receiver in his hand, he acknowledged the dispatcher.

" _We've got a match on a vehicle registered to Whitney J Holden, parked at San Francisco International Airport. Over."_

 _Airport? What?!_ Steve silently prayed they weren't too late. He requested for back-up units then replaced the receiver and scooted over to the driver's seat, ignoring the pain erupting in his body as best he could. Turning the keys in the ignition, he started up the LTD and snapped on his seat belt. He knew Mike was going to be ticked off but right now that was the least of his worries.

* * *

Whitney's heart started to hammer loudly in his chest as he felt Jeannie's steps growing even more sluggish. They had made it out to the runway without encountering any obstacles but now two airport security personnel were headed straight towards them and a third was speaking animatedly with the pilot of their plane.

"Mr. Holden?" One of the two guards called out.

Whitney swallowed down the bile that had risen uninvitingly up his esophagus. He continued to approach the men, keeping a firm hold around Jeannie's shoulders. _Damn it,_ _Jackson!_ Cursing his inside-man for not giving them enough time to make their get-away, Whitney felt inevitably cornered. _They were so close!_ If only, he could just get past the guards. _Relax. Just breathe. Act normal. Maybe they don't know anything._

When the guards were a few feet away, Whitney hollered over the noise of planes taking off from nearby runways, "I'm booked to fly out with my fiancé. Is there a problem?"

"Afraid that plane will not be leaving this airport, Sir," guard number two shouted.

 _Shit._ Whitney's heart sank and the panic working its way through his system, escalated but he managed to ask, "What? Why? I don't understand."

"Let's go to my office and we can have a talk," guard number two continued.

They were less than three feet away. Whitney broke out in a cold sweat. If he was going to act, he would have to do it now before the cops arrived. Stopping in his tracks, he started to back away, dragging Jeannie with him.

"Whitney?" Jeannie called out weakly. She felt him tense and move backwards. _What was happening?_

"It's alright, Sweetheart. I need you to trust me, okay?" Whitney practically pleaded. He planted a hurried kiss on Jeannie's forehead then plunged his free hand into the inside pocket of his jacket.

The two guards stopped advancing when they noticed the sudden change in the young man's behaviour. The warning bells sounded but it was too late to react when Holden whipped out a handgun from his pocket and held it out in front of him.

"Whoah! Take it easy, son," guard number two said, holding up his hands, palms facing outward. His partner tried to flank the gunman but stopped when the weapon was pointed in his direction.

"We need to get on that plane. Please….just….let us through," Whitney reqauested. His hand shook as he held the gun out in front of him. "My fiancé is gravely ill!" Using Jeannie's current state of health as a reason to excuse his actions might just be the only thing to keep him out of jail and so began another infamous Holden fabrication.

"Mr. Holden, let us help you and the young lady there but we need your cooperation," guard number one negotiated, drawing Holden's attention back to him.

A hole started to form through the foggy haze that had clouded Jeannie's consciousness. She planted her feet firmly on the tarmac, her blue eyes travelled from the two security guards to the gun that extended from Whitney's outstretched arm. "Whitney? What are you doing?" She croaked, horrified and confused. She craned her neck and looked up, searching Whitney's face for answers.

Whitney's hand quivered and the gun felt slippery against his sweaty palm. He readjusted his grip and saw the guard to his left make a move for his revolver. Pulling Jeannie tighter against him, he turned to his left and directed his gun at the guard. "You! Your gun…put it on the ground. Slowly." Then shifting his gaze to the second guard, Whitney ordered, "And you too!"

The two security guards looked at each other for confirmation before slowly complying with Holden Junior's demands.

Jeannie shook her head to clear the cobwebs then tried to extricate herself from Whitney's grip but he held on fast with bruising force. "Whitney, you're hurting me!" She whimpered. This had to be a nightmare, Jeannie kept telling herself. She was ill and must've fallen asleep somewhere. _Wake up, please, wake up! This can't be happening._

* * *

Mike watched as George Holden was cuffed and placed in the back of a patrol car then he started to make his way over to where he thought he parked the LTD. An officer that Mike knew raced up to the Lieutenant and breathlessly reported, "Mike, it's Steve. He took off."

Mike's face blanched. "What? Where?"


	62. Chapter 62

_**AN: Firstly, I would like to apologize and grovel for the forgiveness of my loyal and patient readers. I did not expect to be absent for so long but real life has been relentlessness with its demands from work to home life. Thank you for your get well wishes - I have recovered from my illness and appreciate your heartfelt messages through emails and PMs.**_

 _ **We are approaching the end of this novel chronicling the AU relationship between Jeannie and Steve but the journey is far from over as there will be a sequel to follow (perhaps even a third installment). This has been my biggest fan fiction story to date and I've enjoyed writing every chapter and appreciated hearing your thoughts through the reviews you have kindly posted.**_

 _ **I can't promise when the next chapter will be posted but I sincerely hope to update again in within 1-2 weeks, if not sooner.**_

 _ **I know I still owe many of you replies to PMs and emails - please bear with me. I will catch up on those too.**_

 _ **This chapter is for "Helenem" and "JEM" - thank you so much for your supportive nudges & for keeping in touch.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 62**

Once the two guards had surrendered their weapons, Whitney ordered them to step back then he all but dragged a frightened and confused Jeannie toward their plane. From the corner of his eye, he caught movement and noted a third security guard was standing by the plane next to their pilot. That was going to complicate things as he would have to take his attention away from the other two to take care of this one. From the periphery of his vision, he tried to make out if he was holding a gun but it was too difficult to tell. Fortunately, the man was too far away to take a shot at him anyway without risking hitting anyone else at the scene.

"Whitney, let me go!" Jeannie cried out and she began to struggle in earnest as the scene before her grew in clarity.

"Jeannie, you're delirious and you're not well. I'm taking you away with me to get some help!" Whitney lied.

"No! I am not going anywhere with you!" Jeannie shot back. Tears rolled down her face as her strength diminished and it was all she could do to stay on her feet.

"Stop it! You're causing a scene, Princess!" Whitney snapped, twisting her wrist into a painful position and holding her tighter against him.

The two guards standing by, began to inch their way toward their weapons as they watched the young man struggle to regain control of his hostage.

Whitney's eyes caught the frightened, confused and pained look in Jeannie's blue orbs. His heart wrenched and slowly he released his hold. How did things get to be so wrong? Everything was perfect. Now he was losing control as his whole universe came crashing down on him.

"Step away from him ma'am!" came the stern voice of one of the security personnel who had successfully retrieved his weapon in Whitney's moment of distraction.

"Son, don't do anything stupid!" the second guard warned as he, too, now held his pistol steadily in front of him.

Jeannie remained stationed between the two armed men and the man who was to be her husband. The anger she felt toward Whitney was replaced with fear and anguish as the situation escalated and the possibility that Whitney was going to lose his life became more real. Facing Whitney, she pleaded with him once again, "Whitney, whatever is going on, we'll work it out together. Just, please, please drop the gun!" Tears streamed down her face, her voice choking and her legs felt like jelly.

"I can't, Jeannie. I've done...some things…things I just…I can't go back," Whitney croaked. Sweat coated his palms and the gun started to grow heavy to hold in one hand. He brought his other hand up and gripped his wrist to keep his arm from dropping.

"It doesn't matter! Whatever you did….just… Please, just drop the gun!" Jeannie implored, reaching out with a trembling hand for the young man but he stepped away, shaking his head.

"Whitney, come on man, don't do this!" a new, yet familiar voice joined the scene.

Jeannie spun around and saw Steve walking toward them, his hands held out in front him in a placating gesture. He looked out of breath and his hair was dishevelled.

Whitney let out a dry mirthless chuckle. "Oh, Stevie boy, you are the last person to tell me what to do!"

"Okay, you're right," Steve said carefully. "I came here to talk. That's all."

"Well, I'm done talking," Whitney grated.

"What's your plan, Whitney? You've got two guns on you that you can see. A sniper on the roof...where are you gonna go?" Steve voiced his questions in a caring tone rather than a challenging one, hoping to negotiate them all out of the precarious situation. "Think about what you're doing. This isn't the way to go."

"Shut up. It's all your fault. If you hadn't...it doesn't matter. I'm done talking!" Whitney snapped. The gun shook violently and he took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm his shattered nerves.

"Whitney, please don't..." Jeannie begged. She started to walk toward Whitney but he continued to back away then all of a sudden guard number one lunged forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her away. "No! Let go of me!"

Rage filled Whitney and with a steadier hand, directed his weapon at the man who had his paws on his fiancé.

"Whitney!" Steve called out, desperate to defuse the situation. He made a mental note to wring the neck of the reckless idiot for playing hero when this was over.

Whitney swung the gun back into Steve's face, his finger firmly positioned over the trigger.

Steve stared down the barrel and swallowed hard. Whitney was about to go to a place of no return.

"Whitney!"

Steve didn't need to turn his head to know the voice behind belonged to his partner and mentor.

Mike had his gun drawn and levelled on his future son-in-law. The creases on his face betrayed the profound concern he had for the group of people in front of him. Whitney was pushed over the limit and teetering on the edge of a dangerous proverbial cliff. It wasn't going to take much to bring him over and that thought made him feel very ill to his stomach. "Don't make the biggest mistake of your life."

"Stay out of this! Just like everyone else, you couldn't stand the thought of me being with your daughter. You're just like my father. Nothing I do is good enough is it? Well screw you! Screw all of you!" Whitney growled then without taking his aim away from Steve, he looked at his fiancé and said in a pained voice, "Jeannie, I've loved you all my life. I never wanted this. All I ever wanted was to be with you. To be the one to make you happy."

Tears streamed in rivulets down Jeannie's face in earnest. She continued her struggles to free herself from the guard who held her back even as her physical strength waned. "Whitney, please! Please don't do this!" She choked through the tears and blinding pain. What had led him to this?

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love _him_!" Whitney jerked his head in Steve's direction, unable to contain his jealousy.

Jeannie was too distraught she couldn't find any words that would convince Whitney. Or was it that she did bear feelings for Steve and she knew if she tried to deny it, Whitney would see through the lie? Stealing a glance at Steve, she caught his eye and a slight shake of the head.

"Just as I thought," Whitney scoffed, biting back his own tears as his heart broke into a million pieces. Jeannie didn't need to say a single word. He could see it in her eyes. Her concern was for Steve. And so was her heart. "I knew it! Knew it all along that I'll always be in second place."

Jeannie felt like all the air was sucked out of her. "Whitney, please, just stop! I love you! Only you!"

But Whitney was beyond listening. Ignoring Jeannie, he returned his attention to the cop who stood with his hands held up in front him.

"Son, it's getting cold out here. Why don't we go inside and talk about this? Whaddya say, huh?" Mike began conversationally in a last ditch to diffuse the situation. The light breeze picked up and threatened to lift the fedora from his head.

"Tell you what, Mike? I'm gonna let you decide who walks your daughter down the aisle since she can't make that choice on her own," Whitney said in a dangerous tone levelling his gun at Keller's chest.

Mike realized the implications behind Whitney's proposition and he swallowed hard but the burning lump at the back of his throat refused to go away. Whatever his feelings were for Whitney, the last thing in the world he saw himself doing was pulling the trigger on the young man who had played a notable role in his daughter's life. He couldn't deny he would choose Steve over Whitney as a son-in-law but how could he make the choice between them when it came down to which one of them earned the right to live?

"Whitney, if you truly love my daughter, you would not ask this of me," Mike firmly stated, his voice thick with emotion. Drawing in a deep breath, his cop instincts took control. "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. Put the gun down. Let's talk about this." Steadying his own grip on his revolver, Mike prayed for the young man to make the right choice.

Whitney stole a glance Jeannie's way. He knew his eyes spoke more than words ever could.

Whatever colour that had remained in Jeannie's face, drained away and her features contorted into one of agonizing pain. "No!"

Whitney returned his gaze to the man he bore a deep hatred for. Keller. His rival. The bastard who took everything away from him. Without any further thought of the consequences he aimed for Steve's heart and squeezed the trigger.

It all happened so fast. Too fast.

Mike barely even felt his own finger clamping down on the trigger.

With renewed strength, Jeannie wrenched herself free from the security guard. By the time the sound of two gunshots cut through the air she had already reached the space between Whitney and Steve.

Mike's jaw dropped in a silent scream. His fedora flew forcibly off his head, carried away by the wind.


	63. Chapter 63

_**AN: Again, apologies for the lengthy delay in updating. We are almost at the finish line but as I said I have plans for a sequel or two although I probably won't start on anything new until real life settles so as not to disappoint my wonderful and ever so patient readers :-)**_

 _ **Without further ado, here is the next chapter...hope it is okay.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 63**

 _Pat. Pat. Pat._ The raindrops descended from the grey clouds that blanketed the congregating crowd with their shields of black umbrellas raised above their heads.

 _Pat. Pat. Pitter-patter, pitter-patter._

Lieutenant Michael Stone stood on the damp grass, his steel blue gaze seemingly focused on the proceedings in front of him. His eyelids twitched uncomfortably but he was too afraid of closing them, even for the briefest of moments because every time he did, he was transported back through a time and place he wished he could alter. And each time, his ears would fill with his daughter's screams and the sound of gunfire, the thud of bodies thrown to the ground and the rushing of footfalls heading toward him. Then the sirens blared, and the crying replayed like a distorted recording.

What he wouldn't do to travel further back through time? Back to when two teenagers' blossoming relationship began. To the age of innocence when all that mattered to them was the prom. What could he, as a father, have done differently to change the course of events that led to such a tragic end?

Finally, the discomfort became too overwhelming to ignore and the aging detective blinked several times. A stray teardrop escaped, followed by another and another as he watched his daughter cast a single red rose down the open grave onto the casket. With her head bowed, Jeannie walked back to her place by her father's side.

Mike reached down and took Jeannie's stone-cold hand in his. She squeezed his fingers a little too tightly and knew that she was drowning in a sea of pain. What hurt Mike the most was that he felt completely powerless to ease her anguish. He was a father. Her father. It was his job to protect her from all the bad in the world. He failed to protect her from the pain and suffering that came with grief when Helen died and now he failed her again.

When at last the melancholy melody of _Amazing Grace_ faded away and the funeral proceeding ended, Jeannie allowed her father to lead her back to the car. Several people offered condolences as they past and Jeannie struggled to maintain her composure.

The drive to San Francisco General was spent in silence. Inspector Bill Tanner sat behind the wheel while the Lieutenant was in the backseat beside his daughter.

Throughout the journey, Jeannie kept her gaze fixated on the passenger window, her piercing blue eyes watched the rain drops rolling down the glass as she drifted down memory lane.

" _No!" Jeannie barely recognized the sound of her own scream nor did she recall launching herself forward. No matter how many times the memory replayed, she was never fast enough. By the time she reached the space between Whitney and Steve, two shots had already sounded, and the damage was done. Whitney's legs gave out as he was propelled to the ground by the impact of the bullet entering his body. Jeannie hesitated and looked to where Steve had been standing a moment ago. He, too, was on the tarmac, but unlike Whitney, he was already being rising to his feet. Jeannie made her choice and rushed to Whitney's side. She dropped to her knees and saw to her horror his hands clutching his chest but no matter how tightly he held them there, the blood continued to flow freely through his fingers. Jeannie let out a choked cry of anguish and cupped Whitney's face in one hand while she pressed her other hand over his in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding._

" _Jeann…Jeannie, I'm…" Whitney gasped._

" _Sshhh, it's okay," Jeannie tried to soothe the dying man._

" _No, please…I have to…"_

 _Jeannie nodded, tears brimming as she watched Whitney's life slowly ebbing away. His hands were no longer applying any pressure to the wound and the colour had completely drained from his face._

" _I'm sorry, Princess. I just wanted…for you to be happy. I love you...always have..." Whitney professed one last time, all the while he held her in his gaze, pleading for her to say the words he longed to hear._

The car rolled to a stop in the parking lot of the hospital.

"Jeannie?" Mike called softly. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Sweet-heart?"

Jeannie turned to face her father and mumbled an apology.

"Maybe you should wait in the car," Mike suggested. He had been delaying Jeannie from seeing Steve ever since the shootout. His daughter had been through a traumatic experience and the drugs that were found in her system had affected her memory. For the last three days since her release from General Hospital, she had been persistent in her quest for answers to fill in the gaps and Mike was concerned that Jeannie was not emotionally ready to hear the whole truth about the man she was engaged to marry. He felt she needed time for her memory to return on its own and had even taken her to see a psychiatrist as her doctor had recommended. The appointment was a disaster with Jeannie walking out angrily and Mike was left at square one.

Jeannie locked eyes with her father. "Mike, I'm fine."

Those three words became a mantra and Mike felt at a loss as to how to respond to them without creating a bigger rift between them.

* * *

Steve signed his release papers, packed his overnight bag and waited in the waiting room for his ride to arrive. His extended stay at the hospital came as a result of an infection to his injured kidney and a gunshot wound to his upper arm that he sustained during the shootout at the airport. The shootout. Jeannie. The memory of Whitney Holden pointing the gun at him and pulling the trigger haunted him but what terrified him most was when somehow Jeannie ended up between them in the midst of gunfire. What if she had taken a bullet? Mike's bullet. The thought made him ill to his stomach.

"Steve?"

The familiar voice of his mentor pulled Steve out of his dark thoughts. He looked up and almost did a double take when he saw Jeannie walking toward him alongside her father. He hadn't expected Jeannie to show up and truth be told, he wasn't sure he was ready to see her. Not after what happened.

 _Oh, shoot, what the hell am I gonna say to her?_


	64. Chapter 64

_**AN: Happy New Year everyone!**_

 _ **I just wanted to thank all of my readers for following me and my stories.** **I do apologize for the lengthy delay in posting my last few updates.**_

 _ **I have completed this story which forms part one of my Steve/Jeannie will-they-or-won't-they saga. There is an epilogue left to follow after this chapter which I will post within the next few days once I have fine combed it. After that, I will be taking a hiatus from here to work on completing my other WIPs in other fandoms and to begin on the sequel to this story so that when I am ready to post, I will be able to do so in a more consistent manner. I appreciate everyone's understanding and patience that real life can get crazy and sometimes there isn't room for everything I would like to accomplish. In saying that, I also respect from a reader's point of view that it does become hard to follow a story that gets updated once in a blue moon and it's not fair to leave my readers hanging on endlessly so I am going to try to manage my time better (time management is part of my New Year's Resolution) and offer regular updates to future stories I begin.**_

 _ **"SandyBear" - Thank you so much for your kind review. I am sorry that I disappointed you by keeping you waiting so long and hope that you read this note and follow the rest of my story :-)**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 **Chapter 64**

"Ready to go, Buddy Boy?" Mike asked tiredly as he reached his protégé. Bending down he hooked his fingers through the handles of the overnight bag and picked it up.

"You bet," Steve said with a wince as he slowly rose to his feet from the chair. Although still sore, he was more than ready to go home. Letting Mike take the lead, he noted Jeannie lagged behind and matched her pace with his. _Great!_ Now he was gonna have to talk to her or suffer in awkward silence, he thought.

"Jeannie, how are you?" He asked carefully. He knew it was a stupid question, but it seemed the right thing to say.

With a sigh, Jeannie replied, "Taking it one day at a time. How about you?"

Steve absently wrapped his good arm around his midsection, clutching his aching side. "Better. I'm taking some time off work. Speaking of which, I heard you won't be going back to college for a little while?"

"Yeah, Mike called the campus and pulled me out for a month. I don't reckon I'll need that long but you know my father!" Jeannie let out a short hollow laugh, trying to keep the conversation light.

"Yeah, I sure do," Steve offered his companion a small, weak smile.

Jeannie gave Steve a sidelong glance then she looked away quickly. Shame crept its way through the pit of her stomach. Even at a time when she should be grieving, she couldn't contain her feelings. Feelings she had tried to bury in the past. Feelings she wished had disappeared when Whitney re-entered her life. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep lying to herself. Now in the wake of Whitney's death, she never felt more vulnerable. Or was it weakness? Her father had always told her how much her strength reminded him of her mother. What a disappointment she must be to him now, she thought, miserably. A burning lump manifested in her chest and pushed its way up her throat.

"Jeannie?" Steve said gently, when he noticed the silence between them had stretched on for far too long.

"I'm fine," came the automatic response. Jeannie forced the flaming lump back from whence it came and faced the young man beside her.

 _No, you're not,_ Steve wanted to say but the words died on his lips when they reached the front entrance of the hospital. Jeannie's normally sweet and lively voice was now thick with emotion and her eyes were misted over. For a moment, he felt the sudden crazy urge to pull her in his arms and hold her, but the moment was quickly extinguished when the memory of a shattered young woman holding on to her gravely wounded fiancée returned. Was it selfish of him to be so heartless as to let jealousy overcome him at a time like this? After all, Whitney was dying as he professed his love for Jeannie and Jeannie...she….

Steve wasn't sure if he would have preferred overhearing Jeannie reciprocate her love for Whitney or be left wondering as to what exactly it was that she had said.

The silence returned, and everyone was relieved to be freed from having to say anything else when they reached the car and Mike suggested they grab a quick lunch on the way back to Steve's. No one seemed terribly hungry but out of necessity, they knew they should eat something.

The remainder of the afternoon passed by with small talk filling in the constant awkward silences between the trio. After a quick bite at a diner, Mike drove Steve home then took Jeannie back to his place. He noted to his surprise and comfort that Irene's car was parked outside.

Irene jumped in her seat when a small rap on the driver side window drew her eyes away from the paper.

Mike opened the door for the younger detective and the two friends embraced. "Some stake-out you're on!" Mike joked lightly.

Irene smiled warmly then seeing Jeannie move beside her father, she reached out and took the girl's hands in hers. "I know you've probably been asked this question so many times but how are you holding up?"

"I'm still trying to piece together my memories from over the last couple of days. Most of it is still a blur," Jeannie sadly replied. It was an honest answer, even if it was just a small part of how she really felt.

Irene nodded and gave Jeannie's hands a reassuring squeeze. "Well, you don't have to do this alone. Your father and I will be there every step of the way."

"I know and I'm very grateful but I just...there are some things I need to figure out on my own," Jeannie replied. While she appreciated everyone wanting to reach out to her, she also needed some space to sort through her emotions.

"Of course," Irene said softly.

"Would you like to come in?" Mike asked hopefully.

"Actually, this is just a pit stop for me. I'm on way to the hospital to see Pete," Irene said, releasing Jeannie's hands after one last squeeze.

"How is he?" Mike asked. Knowing that Pete and Irene were as close as partners could get, he had been thinking about the critically wounded detective during the drive from the hospital.

Irene sighed heavily. "He's not out of the woods yet but he's a fighter, you know?"

Mike nodded. "I've no doubt. If you need anything..."

"Thanks, Mike," Irene smiled. "How's Steve?"

"He'll be out of commission for a couple of weeks but he's going to be just fine."

"I'm glad he's getting the rest he needs. I heard Mrs. Lee and her daughter flew out of San Francisco this morning," Irene said.

Mike nodded sadly, "She's going to be staying with her sister-in-law in New York until she figures out what to do with the apartment and the business. Steve said she's coming back for the trial but she'll probably leave San Francisco for good once it's all over."

"Well, after everything that's happened, I can't say I blame her. Listen, I should get going." Irene then turned her attention back to Jeannie. "Take care of yourself, honey." She leaned forward and kissed Jeannie on the cheek then did the same to Mike.

"I will. And I'll keep Pete in my prayers," Jeannie said.

Father and daughter stood side by side and watched Irene pull away from the curb then Mike wrapped an arm around Jeannie's slender shoulders and together they silently made their way to the front door of their house.


	65. Chapter 65

_**AN: I just wanted to thank each and every one of my readers who have followed my story so patiently to its final chapter. A special thanks of gratitude to those who had the time to offer me their feedback and support. I'm not sure how you feel about how I have chosen to finish the story - so I am a little nervous as it has been an epic journey for me and I thought long and hard where I wanted to go with this.**_

 _ **Please note, there is a reference to a scene in my first SOSF multi-chaptered story titled, "Seeing Is Believing" which is when I had first explored the Jeannie/Steve relationship. I have marked it with an aster-ix (*).**_

 _ **There is a tissue warning.**_

 _ **Tanith**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

 _Oh I'm in pieces, it's tearing me up, but I know_ _  
_ _A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved – "Supermarket Flowers" by Ed Sheeran_

* * *

Several days had passed since Whitney Holden's funeral and life was returning to its normal routine. Mike continued to work with a temporary partner – Norm Haseejian – in Steve's absence and Jeannie had completed her second session of therapy with a psychologist that Lenny Murchison had recommended. All of the physical effects of the drugs that were given to her had left her system and her doctor had given her the all clear for a clean bill of physical health. Now, it was time for her mind and her heart to heal, though she felt the latter was beyond repair.

As the pieces of Jeannie's memory were slowly brought together, a picture of a different Whitney Holden to one she thought she had known began to emerge. Yet, despite all that had happened, the lives that were lost and the devastation that Whitney had left behind, Jeannie could not find it in her heart to hate him. What she felt instead was anger. But it was not anger directed at Whitney alone. No, it was anger at George Holden. Anger at herself for being so blind to the truth. Whitney needed help and probably did so for a long time. How could she not have seen that? And if she had, could she have prevented all the damage he inflicted? Or would she continue to fall victim to his manipulation simply because she loved him and her heart refused to believe he was capable of doing what he did? She wondered if the questions would get any easier to answer over time.

Sitting on the floor with her back against the wall and her legs drawn up in the guest room of Mike's house, Jeannie allowed herself to travel through the fragments of time. The tunes of her favorite songs softly playing over the radio helped fill the silent void and soothe her spirit as if the lyrics were speaking to her and expelling the emotions that were bottled up inside. Balanced against the top of her thighs was a simple photo frame housing a photograph of a time when things were less complicated. The handsome face of a young man who had stolen her heart and escorted her to the prom stood beside a reflection of herself, except the reflection was of a slightly younger and much happier Jeannie Stone.

Tears welled up in her eyes and through the pools of sadness that flooded her vision, a new image surfaced in her mind. The image of another man. One who was older and who had taken up an important part of her father's life before he filled the hole in her heart that Whitney had left. But it wasn't long before he too seemed to have decided to let her go. And when Whitney returned, he picked up the pieces of her broken heart, with the promise that he would never leave her again. When the closing melody of _"Yesterday"_ by the Beatles faded away in the background, the unmistakable opening introduction of Alice Cooper's _"School's Out"_ began. ***** The song triggered another moment in time and took her to a run-down hotel room where the music blared and all that mattered was being in the company of a friend. No, he was more than just a friend and when he held her in his arms, she felt safe and alive. She felt loved and happy. Jeannie reached out and turned the dial of the radio to increase the volume, losing herself to the music and the lingering memory of a dance she never had wanted to end. Then came the image of her father walking in on them and the moment was quickly extinguished both in the past and in the present.

A knock on the front door broke through Jeannie's reverie and she briefly contemplated whether to answer the door or pretend she was asleep and did not hear in the hopes the visitor would go away. What if it was Irene? No, she couldn't do that to her. Pushing herself up to her feet, Jeannie left the radio on and quickly headed downstairs, not realizing in her haste she still held the photo frame in one hand. When she reached the bottom landing she wiped the tears from her face with the sleeves of her sweater and hoped she didn't look as though she was a complete mess. Then she opened the front door and to her utmost surprise she was greeted by the very person who had filled her thoughts just moments earlier. "Steve!"

Dressed in jeans and a red flannel shirt unbuttoned over a white tee, Steve sputtered clumsily, "Jeannie, I…uh…is this a bad time?" His heart lurched at the sight of the young woman in front of him. There was no doubt she had been crying and trying to hide it.

Jeannie cleared her throat and stepped back, holding the door open. "No, not at all. Please, come in." She noted the dark circles around his eyes, the bruises that were still healing on his face and the heavily bandaged hand. A pang of guilt hit her. She had recently discovered from her father the extent of his injuries and what had caused them. Or rather, _who_. While Whitney and his father had inflicted these injuries, she couldn't help but feel responsible for them as if she had inflicted them herself.

Steve crossed the threshold and drew his good hand away from behind his back, revealing a beautiful bouquet of lilacs.

Taken aback by both the unexpected visit and now the flowers, Jeannie was almost rendered speechless. "They're…they're beautiful." Realizing she still held the photo frame, she quickly placed it face down on the hallway table behind her and took the flowers from Steve's outstretched hand.

Steve's ears caught the familiar chorus of a song that he would listen to after a hard case and a long day at the office. A ghost of a smile crept over his face when he was reminded of the significance behind the song. That reminder stood right before his eyes and without realizing he started to sing along to the words in a low voice.

Jeannie's cheeks felt warm and the sudden urge to act on her emotions became too overwhelming. She had to leave the room or be overcome by feelings she did not want to explore at that moment. It was just not the right time. She cleared her throat and said, "Um... I'm going to put these in some water. Why don't you take a seat?"

"Sure," Steve replied gently and watched Jeannie disappear into the kitchen. He started to make his way to the living room when curiosity got the better of him and he stepped over to the table where Jeannie had laid a photo frame down as she took the flowers from him. Lifting the frame carefully with his injured hand, he felt his chest constricting tightly around his heart and crushing his lungs until he felt he couldn't breathe. Whatever Jeannie had with Whitney must've been special. So special that Jeannie must've forgiven him for all his sins or could it just be she was grieving and lamenting memories of him? Could he be misinterpreting what he had just found? Then why did she try to hide the item from view? He saw her place the frame face down in a way that she wanted to avoid his questioning stare. So consumed with heartache and confusion, he didn't even feel the pain radiating through his fingers as he held the frame so tightly that the fractures in his hand protested. It wasn't until he heard Jeannie's footsteps returning from the kitchen, that he loosened his grip and placed the frame back down onto the table.

Jeannie held a vase in her hands when she saw Steve still standing where she had left him, looking as though he needed to be someplace else. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I – I can't stay. I just remembered I have something I need to do," Steve responded with a hint of regret carried in his voice.

"Oh," Jeannie couldn't hide her disappointment and confusion. "But you just got here. Couldn't whatever it is wait?"

"I'm sorry, Jeannie. I have to go," Steve shook his head sadly. He stepped forward, placed his hands over Jeannie's arms and leaning forward, he kissed her softly on the cheek, allowing his lips to linger before whispering in her ear, "Take care of yourself."

Jeannie stood, grasping the vase tightly in her hands as she watched Steve walk out the door. A single tear rolled down her face and in a barely audible voice, she said, "Goodbye, Steve."

* * *

Without a backward glance, Steve closed the door behind him. He stood on the porch and drew a deep breath of the crisp air to soothe the ache deep within his chest then with a heavy heart he walked back to his car. It was obvious to him now that there was no place in Jeannie's heart for him. Perhaps there never was. At least, not in the way he had held her in his. Whitney had made sure of that and it was time for him to let her go and move on with his life so she can heal and do the same.

* * *

Jeannie breathed in the fragrant scent of the lilacs, her mind reeling over what had just happened. What could be so urgent that Steve felt compelled he had to leave so suddenly? With a sigh, she walked over to the hallway table and picked up the photo frame to allow room for the vase but stopped when she noted that the frame was not how she had left it. The photograph of Whitney and her younger self stared back at her. She immediately recalled that she had deliberately placed the frame placed face down on the table when she walked away from Steve. She didn't think that his curiosity would get the better of him but she was clearly wrong. And why would such an innocent photograph cause such a reaction in Steve if he did not bear the kind of feelings that she had waited so long for him to express to her?

 _Oh, Steve!_

Putting two and two together, she knew she had to stop Steve from stepping out of her life again. Quickly putting down the vase on the table and the frame beside it, she lunged for the front door, wrenched it open and stepped outside, only to see the rear of Steve's Porsche disappear down the street.

Jeannie returned inside the house, closed the door and leaned her back against the surface. A tidal wave of emotions gripped her and she slid down onto the floor, covering her face in both hands as she succumbed to the sea of pain that drowned her in its depths.

To be continued…

* * *

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_ _  
_ _And you let her go – "Let Her Go" by Passenger_


End file.
